continuacion de cuando llama la sangre pesadillas y realidades
by lupita leal
Summary: Aang entenidio que la horrible pesadilla que tuvo, la tomo como una señal, que ha decidido llevarse a Katara y la pequeña Kya con el, pero pasa el tiempo las cosas se relajan pero desafortunadamente aquella pesadilla se covierte en "realidad".
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Cuando llama la sangre:**_

"_**Pesadillas y realidades".**_

_***continuación del Final alternativo.**_

**Aang entendió que la horrible pesadilla que tuvo lo tomo como una señal y a decidido llevarse a sus dos amores con él a la Nación del fuego, pero pasa el tiempo y transcurre con normalidad hasta que un día la pesadilla de hace tiempo se convierte en realidad.**

_Aang estaba en el balcón de su casa._

_-¡Aang!, cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Aang voltea y sonríe y ve a Katara con la niña – ven ¡Kya!, con Papi –le pide a la niña y ella se la pasa_

_Aang acuna a Kya en su pecho y con su otro brazo abraza a Katara_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang sonríe y le da un ligero beso -¡Katara!, el llamado de la sangre pesa_

_Katara se sorprende, ¿Cómo es eso?, ¡Aang!_

_-que el llamado de la sangre pesa, ¡Katara! –le vuelve a decir Aang_

_Katara solamente sonríe, y le da un beso a Aang y lo deja_

_-Bueno cariño que descases –le dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Katara!, y ¡KYA! –le grita_

_Katara se le acerca, -ella ya comió, ya tiene pañal limpio, ahora tú la ¡DUERMES! –le dice ella y sale del balcón, Aang sonríe y le besa a Kya su cabeza_

_-Bien, ¡mi pequeño amor!, es hora de dormir –en eso el voltea a ver el cielo y Yue hace su aparición-gracias Yue, por el milagro –suspira- gracias por volver a tener a mi bebe junto conmigo y a mi amada Katara._

_Aang sale del balcón empieza arrullar a Kya con la melodía del tune secreto_

_Un hombre se amaban sus pueblos estaban en guerra…. La montaña Tenían que cruzar y poder juntos estar… túnel secreto…. Túnel secreto….. La montaña tiene un túnel muy secreto….._

_Aang deja a Kya en su cunita, de dirige hacia su cama abraza a Katara_

_-¿Ya se durmió? -le pregunta ella_

_-Si ella ya esta dormidita,… ¡Katara! -Aang le dice y empieza a susurrarle en su oído._

_-Mmmm…. ¡sí!, ¡Aang!..._

_-¿ya que nuestra hija está dormida?, ¡qué te parece!,…. Si tu y yo…_

_Katara lo abraza, ¡bien!, pero sin hacer ruido –le dice ella y Aang la besa que los besos se intensifican, empieza a besar su cuello, sus hombros el poco a poco va tirando su camisón, va recorriendo su cuerpo recordándose que es de ella, como si la pesadilla que vivió haya sido una realidad y no desea despertar cuando le quita lo que le queda de ropa interior en eso_

_-¡Aang….!_

_Se acerca y le a besar su labios -¡Katara!, ¡Katara!, amor, ¡te amo tanto!_

_-¡Aang te,…. Amo!_

_Ambos se miran y sonríen es eso Aang la vuelve a besar él se quita lo que le queda de ropa interior la abraza más hacia a él cuando…._

_-¡Aang,…! _

_-¡Katara…..!_

_El poco a poco empieza a moverse dentro de ella, poco a poco, despacio sin prisa, recordándose lo que vivió fue solamente una horrible pesadilla nada más._

_Ambos llegan al cielo Aang se acomoda en su hombro_

_-¡Aang, cariño!_

_-¡sí, amor!_

_-¿no estés mucho tiempo acuérdate que al rato tu hija despierta?_

_Aang alza su mirada y le sonríe y le da un ligero beso –bueno deja que despierte ¡nuestra hija!, -suspira- estoy tan a gusto así –le dice él a Katara ella sonríe y la abraza y se quedan dormidos unidos _

_En la Mañana –_

_Aang estaba acomodando sus cosas para partir su viaje con Katara y su niña a la nación del fuego cuando…_

_-¡Aang! –le gritan_

_Aang voltea al ver quien le grita y se sorprende al ver quienes vienen._

_¡Sokka!, ¡Suki!, ¡Toph! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunta el._

_En eso Suki y Toph le saludan le dicen que van con Katara y la niña mientras Sokka se queda con él._

_¿Qué pasa? ¡Sokka! –nuevamente le pregunta _

_Sokka suspira - ¡Aang! Lee esto –le dice._

" Sokka te pido que también vengas a la junta, junto con Aang, se van a reunir los del concejos, como varios miembros de las Naciones, como los del Loto Blanco, también vine varios de los sabios de las Naciones, como de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Reino Tierra y de la Nación del Fuego, de la Tribu Agua del Sur, viene tu Padre y varias personas más, por eso pido tu presencia como la de Toph."

Atentamente.- Zuko.

_Aang queda en shock -¡Sokka! Cuando te llego ¿esto? –le pregunta_

_Ayer en la tarde y como ya te distes cuenta también a Toph –le dice_

_Sokka sabes lo que significa –le dice Aang asustado_

_¡Si! Tendremos que ir con ustedes a la nación del fuego. –Sokka le dice_

_¡No! Sokka , no ves que es un aviso de mi pesadilla –Aang le dice casi gritándole_

_Sokka manea la cabeza - ¡Aang!, ¡no!, Tranquilízate por favor no es una señal que tu pesadilla se hará realidad –le dice él_

_Aang suspira – bien Sokka, bien, me voy a tranquilizar y relajar –sonríe- iremos todos en "familia" –le dice con una media sonrisa._

_Aang oye mi ¡hermana! Le comentaste algo ¿del sueño? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza -¡No!, y no deseo preocuparla con que tu y yo sabremos eso me basta –le dice él_

_¡Toph! También lo sabe –le dice Sokka_

_Aang se le abren sus ojos -¿Qué? ¡Le digites! –le dice casi gritándole._

_Oye tranquilízate solamente Toph lo sabe ni Suki le he dicho porque no te fuiste –le comenta._

_Aang suspira – Bien vamos a la casa haber si Katara ya esta lista. _

_Ambos entran a la casa en eso Aang ve a Suki y Toph pregunta él. _

_-¿en dónde está Katara? –Aang pregunta_

_-¡Aang! Esta en tu habitación cambiando a Kya-le responde Suki_

_-Si fue a cambiarle el pañal ¿no queras que en todo el trayecto vuela mal? ¡Verdad! –Toph dice_

_Aang sonríe y se dirige a su habitación -¡Cariño! Ya están –él le dice_

_Katara sonríe –Si Aang hay vamos, verdad amor, dile a papi que ya estas casi lista –le dice ella hacia su niña_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja –Si Kya de verdad ya estás lista para tu primer viaje en appa –le dice él a su niña._

_En eso Kya sonríe y abre su boquita balbuceando Aang se da cuenta -¡Mira! Katara –le dice él_

_Katara sonríe –Si Aang a si ha estado casi toda la mañana –_

_-Haber Kya di ¡Papi!, ¡PA PI! –le dice él a su niña y ella pega un grito de risa y Aang se emociona al escucharla _

_-Ahora si a viajar a la nación del fuego-les dice Sokka_

_-si Sokka ya vamos –le responde Katara_

_Aang trae a Kya en sus brazos Katara ella trae su sabanita porque no desea que le dé mucho el aire a su bebe aunque es verano no desea que se le vaya a enfermar cuando Aang le ayuda a subir a Appa y ponerla en la parte de atrás, el pasa a Kya para que ambas vayan juntas se suben todos cuando Kya empieza a llorar._

_-¡Katara! ¿Por qué llora Kya?-le pregunta Sokka_

_Katara sonríe cuando…_

_-¡Hay voy Kya! –le grita Aang._

_En eso que ya van en vuelo rumbo hacia la nación del fuego Aang salta de la cabeza de Appa hacia ellos toma a Kya y ella deja de llorar, Sokka arque la ceja._

_-¡Sabes Sokka! Ella no puede vivir sin su papi –le dice Aang._

_Sokka voltea a ver a su hermana y ella asiente._

_Toph se carcajea –no lo puedes negar pies ligeros que tu tampoco puedes vivir sin ella._

_Aang abraza a Katara –dirás Toph que no puedo vivir sin ellas-le responde y él le da un beso ligero a Katara_

_-¡por los espíritus! –aun casados y con una bebe cuando dejaran hacer eso delante de mi –les grita Sokka _

_Katara arque su ceja, Aang se sonroja -¡Nunca! ¡Sokka! –le responde Aang_

_Todos van felices a la nación cuando…._

_-¡Aang! Cariño podemos hacer una parada –le pide Katara_

_-¿Te sientes? Mal ¡cariño! –le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe –Aang quisiera que descansemos a parte Kya necesita que le dé un baño para que pueda dormir –le dice ella_

_Aang asiste a su petición y desciende en eso…_

_-¿Por qué descendemos?-pregunta Sokka_

_-Sokka, Kya necesita su baño y poder dormir –le dice Aang_

_-con ese paso nunca llegaremos a la nación de fuego –le responde Sokka medio molesto_

_-Sokka ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado molesto desde la salida –le pregunta Aang_

_Sokka suspira –veras lo que pasa-el voltea para que nadie escuche-Suki quiere que tengamos un ¡bebe! –le dice_

_Aang sonríe- felicidades ¡Sokka!-le dice él_

_-no Aang, lo que pasa que no me siento aun reparado para ser ¡Padre! –le responde._

_-Sokka te entiendo, cuando tu hermana me digo que Kya venia en camino quede en shock pero al verla crecer en su vientre ese temor iba desapareciendo y mírame ahora no puedo vivir sin ella –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa._

_Sokka suspira –no lo sé –le dice cuando…_

_-¡Aang! En tu sueño viste algo de ¿nosotros?-le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende –Sokka veras no recuerdo bien pero creo que si tienen hijos –le dice él_

_Sokka se rasca la cabeza –bien déjame pesarlo, muy bien, ¡ya se! te veré haber como te va con Kya haber si me animo –le dice el_

_Sokka eso no es el chiste cada quien debe de vivir su vida son sus hijos –le dice Aang._

_En eso…._

_-¡Aang! Me ayudas con ¡Kya! –le grita Katara._

_Él sonríe -¡hay voy cariño! –le grita Aang_

_-Sokka en verdad ser Padre, es una experiencia única, aunque te toque ayudar a cambiar pañales, sabes prefiero esto que mi pesadilla, mil veces Sokka, nunca lo dudes._

_Sokka se queda pensando en lo que le dice Aang cuando._

_-¡Sokka! ¿Todo bien? –le pregunta Suki_

_Sokka sonríe –si Suki, sabes que te parece cuando estamos en la nación hablamos de tu deseo -le dice él tragando saliva_

_-¡Sokka! Quisiera que también fuera tu ¿deseo? –le pregunta ella_

_Sokka sonríe –bueno si me convences un poco –le dice en tono lujurioso_

_Suki se sonroja –bien mi chico de la tribu –le dice_

_Ambos sonríen y asiente y esperan llegar a la nación para su deseo._

_En la noche mientras ellos terminaban de cenar todos estaba reunidos en una fogata, Katara tenía a un lado de ella a Kya y al lado de Kya estaba Sokka cuando él se da cuenta que la niña esta ya despierta._

_Sokka la saca de su pequeño moisés –haber Kya ¡di tío Sokka!-le dice a la niña._

_La niña empieza a balbucear y ríe._

_-si Kya di ¡Sokka! –le vuelve a decir él._

_Ella nuevamente se ríe y eso la bebe voltea a su alrededor._

_-¡Hola kya!-le dice Katara._

_La niña sonríe de alegría cuando un ligero aire se posa en su rostro ella sonríe mas, en eso volta a verlos Sokka le hace cariños en eso la niña hace un puchero queriendo llorar cuando…._

_-¡Kya!... Le hablan a la niña en eso, ella ríe al escuchar la voz que ella nuevamente ríe al reconocer de quien es._

_-¡Sí! ¡Kya! Ven con papi –le dice Aang_

_La niña sonríe toda alegre Aang la acuna a la niña en su pecho y ella agarra su toga y una parte se la lleva a su boca cuando…_

_-¡Aang!, Kya te esta babeando tu toga –le dice Sokka_

_Katara sonríe –dámela Aang ya es hora que coma -le dice Katara._

_Aang se la pasa en eso ella se levanta y se dirige a la tienda de campaña para darle de comer cuando Aang también se levanta y va detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué tu también le vas a dar de comer? –pregunta Sokka_

_Aang sonríe –no, pero me toca arrullarla para que duerma –le dice él y sale_

_-si es así es hora de dormir porque mañana salimos temprano hacia la nación del fuego –les dice Sokka y se disponen a dormir._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Ellos ya están llegando a la nación cuando todos bajaban de appa_

_-¡Aang!, ¡muchachos!-les grita Iroh_

_-¡Iroh! –le grita Aang_

_-¿Qué bueno que vinieron todos? –les pregunta Zuko_

_En eso Aang se sorprende -¿Qué Zuko? ¡No me digas que no les enviaste cartas a Sokka y Toph! –él pregunta_

_En eso Zuko iba a contestas cuando Sokka lo interrumpe_

_-Aang no vez que Zuko nos invito ¡Verdad!, Zuko –le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sí! Aang Sokka tiene razón-le responde Zuko_

_En eso Katara se les acerca_

_-¡Katara! Y la pequeña ¡Kya ¡ –le dice Iroh_

_Katara sonríe –si nosotras también venimos –le responde ella_

_En eso Aang se le acerca y las abrazas cuando…_

_-¿no me digas que sigue dormida? –pregunta Sokka_

_Katara sonríe-si Sokka_

_-¿Qué bien? No deja dormir toda la noche y ahora ella está bien dormida –se queja Sokka -¡Zuko! Espero que tengas la comida lista tengo un hambre, mucho sueño –se vuelve a quejar Sokka_

_Zuko suspira –si pasen la comida ya esta y al rato pasan a sus habitaciones para que descase –les dice_

_En eso llega Mai y los saluda a todos ella se da cuenta que la pequeña Kya está bien dormidita -¡Katara! Que te pareces si dejas a Kya en mi habitación junto con Honora y cuando despierte que te avisen ¿te parece? –le pregunta _

_Katara asiente se dirige con Mai y Suki a dejar a Kya mientras en el comedor_

_-¡Aang! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás paranoico –le dice Toph_

_Aang suspira –todavía estoy temeroso –le dice_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Aang!-le pregunta Zuko_

_-Zuko lo que pasa que tuve una pesadilla mientras estaba aquí en la nación aprovechando mi ausencia, mataron a Katara, se llevaron a Kya y lo peor fue que tuvo que pasar casi 17-años para encontrarla y quien la tenia eran los reyes de la tribu del norte por vénganse de mí, por lo de su hija Yue –le dice._

_Zuko e Iroh se quedan en shock al decirles Aang _

_-¡hijo! No sé qué decirte –le dice Iroh_

_Cuando llega la comida_

_-¡Por fin! ¡Comida! –grita Sokka_

_Todos se ríen_

_En el comedor estaban Zuko, Toph, Iroh y Aang, Cuando llegan, Katara, Mai y Suki_

_-¡Katara!, en ¿Dónde está KYA?-Le grita Aang_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Aang! La deje en la habitación de Mai con Honora ella está dormida –le dice_

_Aang medio sonríe-bueno si es así, ¡pero si despierta! –le dice nuevamente asustado _

_-¡Aang!, Tranquilo si llora me mandaran avisar –le dice Katara_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y suspira. Cuando terminaron de comer viene una sirvienta a avisarle a Katara que la niña ya despertó, sale del comedor junto con ella va Mai y Suki para ver a las niñas, en eso llegan y Kya esta de un grito llorando, Katara toma a Kya y le da de comer cuando…._

_-¿Cuánto tiene su niña?, Maestra Katara-le preguntan_

_Katara sonríe –dentro de dos semanas cumple los tres meses –ella le dice_

_-¿Qué chiquita para tener casi tres meses? –le vuelven a decir_

_Katara se sorprende_

_-Lo que pasa que la niña nació prematura –Suki le dice_

_La sirvienta se sorprende-¡HO!, Pero esta ¿Bien?, ya saben lo que dicen cuando un bebe nace prematuro, que no se desarrolla bien y a veces tienen dificultades para caminar y hasta para hablar –ella les dice, Katara se sorprende y sin querer se le salen las lagrimas cuando Mai carraspea._

_-¿Tienes trabajo que hacer?, ¡verdad! –ella le dice, la sirvienta se sorprende a lo que dijo_

_-¡Disculpe!, Maestra Katara, no fue mi intención, molestar, Yo se lo digo, porque un sobrino mío nació antes de tiempo, y muchos se burlan porque es muy lento en ¡Todo! –ella les dice_

_Cuando Mai, le da una cara de odio y la sirvienta sale de la habitación real_

_-Katara, no hagas caso –Mai le dice_

_Katara sonríe –no tengas pendiente, con que este sana mi niña con eso me Basta –ella les dice_

_Mai y Suki asienten cuando….._

_-¡Disculpe!, Señora del Fuego, en donde pondremos la ¿cunita? –le pregunta un sirviente_

_-deseo que la dejen en la habitación del Avatar y su esposa es para la bebe de ambos –ella les dice_

_-¡Mai!, no te molestes en prestarnos la cunita y la bañera de Honora, acomodaríamos a Kya en medio de los dos –Katara le dice_

_Cuando Mai y Suki se carcajean_

_-Si me imagino que en medio de los dos ¿no podrán hacer otro bebe? ¡Verdad!- Mai le dice_

_Katara se pone roja y sonríe -¡bueno!, ¡Nosotros! –ella les dice tragado saliva_

_-¿No me digas que ustedes ya volvieron?, ¡a tener!, ¿intimidad? –Suki le pregunta_

_Katara se pone más roja y traga saliva, en eso Suki volta a ver a Mai y también esta roja al darse cuenta que ella también ha tenido intimidad con su esposo_

_-¿Yo pensé que cuando uno tenía un bebe?, pasaría mucho tiempo en volverlo hacer –Suki les dice_

_-bueno Suki todo depende de tu ¿marido?, porque según Gran-Gran hay unos que domas esperan los cuarenta días, para volver, otros no –Katara le dice_

_-y según ¡tú! Aang espero para volver ¿hacer? –Suki pregunta_

_Katara traga saliva al revelar que en efecto dejaron pasar el tiempo "debido", para volverlo hacer._

_- Y dime Katara, ¿te estás cuidando?, para no volver a tener ¿otro bebe? –Suki le pregunta, Katara abre sus ojos y voltea a verla y traga saliva_

_-¡NO!-ella le dice_

_- Bueno me imagino que ¿Aang?, ha de estar tan ansioso de volver a tener otro ¿bebe? –Suki nuevamente le pregunta_

_-¡Suki!, ya déjala, eso es cosa de ¡ellos!, mira Yo no me he cuidado, desde que nació Honora, Zuko y yo hemos tenido intimidad y mi niña ya cumplió un año y yo todavía no quedo embarazada nuevamente –Mai le dice, cuando Suki suspira y se deja caer en una de las sillas, las muchachas se dan cuenta_

_-Suki ¿Qué te pasa? –Katara le pregunta_

_Suki agacha la cabeza –Veras –suspira- deseo tener un ¡bebe!, pero creo que Sokka no deseo ser Padre_

_Las muchachas se sorprenden a la revelación de ella_

_-¿Qué dice mi hermano? –Katara le pregunta_

_Suki suspira –hemos hablado, pero me dice que todavía no está listo para ser ¡Padre!_

_-y tu Suki, ¿tu lo deseas? ¡Verdad!, -Mai le pregunta, ella mueve su cabeza_

_-¡SI!, Sí deseo tener un ¡bebe!_

_Las muchachas sonríen_

_-Si es así, anímate, en tenerlo –Katara le dice_

_Suki se sorprende a lo que su cuñada le dice -¡Pero!, ¡pero!, si Sokka se enoja o se molesta conmigo por lo del ¿bebe? _

_Katara suspira –Mira, te voy a confesar algo, más bien les voy a decir pero no se lo digan a nadie, cuando me di cuenta, que estaba embarazada de Kya, eso me lo confirmo tu mama Suki, bien, en la cena de esa noche, escuche que Aang estaba hablando con Koko diciéndole él, que no quería hijos ahorita, que sería después, yo escuche esa conversación y en verdad me sentí tan mal que quería dejarlo, pero tu Mama, Suki, me convenció que tenía que decirle a Aang, que iba a ser ¡Padre!, si él no aceptaba a mi bebe, entonces sí que lo dejara, estaba tan asustada, temerosa con decirle que Kya venia en camino que me aleje un poco de él, claro que se dio cuenta que algo me estaba pasando, que cuando le dije que iba a ser Padre, al principio como si la noticia no le cayó, pero le volví a decir que sería Padre y fue cuando el grito por todo el templo, que sería ¡PADRE!, y cambio totalmente su expresión, y míralo ahora no puede vivir sin su niña, y ella tampoco _

_Suki sonríe- Gracias Katara por aminarme, ya verás que si, aunque tu hermano no esté de acuerdo yo si deseo un bebe-_

_Las muchachas asienten cuando….._

_-¡Bebe!, ¡bebe!, -grita Honora_

_-¿me imagino que Honora desea un hermanito? –Katara le dice_

_Mai Sonríe –Sí, me imagino que sí._

_Katara sonríe en eso termina de darle de comer a Kya cuando…._

_-Saben chicas deja ir a la habitación tengo que cambiarle a Kya su pañal y darle un baño porque ella lo necesita, verdad Amor que necesitas un baño porque vueles a fuchi, fuchi –le dice a su niña y ella sonríe asta pega un ligero grito_

_Las muchachas asientes, Katara sale de la habitación Real y se dirige a la suya y al llegar ve la cunita y hasta una bañera para Kya, ella pone a la niña en la cunita, mientras ella prepara la tina de baño porque ambas se van a bañar, se quita su ropa, se pone una bata, limpia a Kya en eso ambas entran a la bañera Katara, pone a Kya en sus piernas y Madre e Hija sus miradas se enlazan cuando Kya abre su boquita y empieza a balbucear ella con su dedo pone en la boquita de su niña_

_-di ¡Mama!, ¡Ma ma! –le dice ella y la niña pega un grito de alegría Katara sonríe que nuevamente le pide a su niña que diga MAMA, cuando_

_-¿mejor que diga ¡papa!? _

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe cuando él se va quitando toda su ropa y entra junto con Katara y la niña a la bañera y ambos sonríen y se sonrojan que se besan, el beso se hace más apasionado cuando siente que les avientan agua ellos se sorprenden y ven a su niña que esta sonriendo y pega un grito de alegría._

_-¡Kya! –Aang la toma pone una mano en sus pompitas y otra en su cabecita cuando -¡Kya!, ¡bebe!, ¡eres maestra-agua como Mami? –le dice el todo alegre y feliz cuando voltea a ver a Katara _

_-¿Qué pasa cariño? –le pregunta el_

_-¡Aang!-suspira- ¿yo pensé que Kya podría ser maestra-aire?_

_Aang le da una sonrisa, acuna a Kya en su pecho y con la otra atrae a Katara -¡cariño!, no empecemos de nuevo, a mi no me importa si nuestra hija es maestra-aire, agua o No-maestra, lo que importa que es ¡nuestra! –le dice él y Katara voltea a verlo y le sonríe_

_-sí Aang tienes razón, pensé en un momento que Kya, podría ser una maestra-aire ¿Cómo tu?, ya sabes que ella es muy apegada a ti_

_Aang sonríe –Sí Kya no puede negar que ama a Papi, como su Papi la ama _

_-¡Presumido!_

_Aang sonríe y besa a Katara, ambos bañan a la niña y ella está feliz contenta cuando ella empieza a bostecear y Aang no deja de sorprenderse a cualquier movimiento que hace su niña cuando_

_-déjame llevarla a la cuna para que duerma –le dice Katara_

_-no cariño déjamelo a mí, yo me la llevo y ahorita vengo –le dice él, sale de la bañera pone a Kya en la cunita cuando_

_-¡Cariño!, ¿en donde están los pañales?_

_-¡Aang!, a un lado de la cuna esta la bolsa de los pañales y también dale su chupón –le grita Katara, Aang sonríe ve la bolsa saca un pañal se lo pone y también le da su chupón en eso está un poco inquieta él la mira y ella alzas sus manitas, Aang sonríe la carca la acuna nuevamente en su pecho él se sienta en la cama, pone su espalda en el respaldo y el también se está arrullando._

_Katara está todavía en la bañera -¿Por qué tarda tanto? –ella se dice y sale de ahí cuando ve a Padre e Hija dormidos, ella sonríe trata de quitarle a Kya_

_-¡no cariño!, déjala –_

_Katara sonríe Aang se acomoda sigue Kya en su pecho y con su brazo invita a Katara para que se les una ella sonríe y acepta su invitación a dormir y se quedan dormidos los tres. _

_*__**Bien aquí va el primer capítulo, espero que les allá gustado**_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Cuando llama la sangre:**_

"_**Pesadillas y realidades".**_

_***Deseo agradecer a**_

_***Karen**_

_***kira 97**_

_***Mitka Avatar**_

_***si he decidido hacer esta continuación del final alternativo, esta historia va a ir lento, porque mi prioridad es acabar la "otra", y mil gracias por su apoyo en todo. Soy el ser más feliz, y honrado que me siento por saber que les han gustado mis historias mil gracias de antemano. Y bien aquí vamos: **_

_Aang, Katara y Kya seguían dormidos, cuando tocan a su puerta y Kya despierta llorando y en consecuencias Aang como Katara se asustan_

_-¡ya Kya, ya! –le dice Katara, Aang se la pasa, el se pone sus pantalones cuando_

_-¡hay voy¡… ¡hay voy! –grita él cuando abre_

_-¡discúlpenos Avatar!, para recordarle la cena con el Señor del Fuego Zuko y familia_

_Aang suspira-ha sí al rato vamos –les dice él cuando_

_-¡cariño!, vinieron a recordarnos lo de la ¡cena!-Aang le dice cuando él ve que Katara está amamantando a Kya y el sonríe_

_-¡si, cariño!, ya escuche –le dice Katara._

_Aang se sienta a un lado de ella y le da un beso en su sien a Kya y uno a Katara dulcemente en sus labios_

_-¡pobre de mi bebe!, se susto, te asustaste ¡verdad! –le dice el acariciándole su mejilla _

_Katara le sonríe –si, ¡Aang!,…. ¡Aang!, -ella se muerde su labio-¡Kya! ¿Durmió casi toda la tarde?, ¿sabes lo que significa? –le dice ella y voltea a verlo_

_Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sonrojado se le acerca a su oído -¡si vamos hacer el amor toda la noche!_

_Katara arquea su ceja-¿Qué?, ¡Aang ella durmió casi toda la tarde va a estar despierta casi toda la ¡noche!_

_-¿Qué?, ¡toda, toda,…. La noche!, ¿despierta?-le dice el tragando saliva._

_Katara le da un ligero beso -¡sí!, pero ella tiene un ¡Papi!, que la ama, que se va a desvelar toda la noche_

_Aang voltea a verla se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza -¡Katara!, ¡yo, yo!, mañana ya empieza las juntas no podre ¡desvelarme! _

_Katara suspira y le besa la cabeza a Kya-Bien tendrás que prestarme tu ¡toga!, porque la de ella la deje en la casa_

_Aang sonríe -¡claro cariño!, todo lo que necesites para que nuestra bebe, duerma_

_Kya termina de comer, Katara la levanta la pone ella en su hombro para que ella pueda repetir en eso ella sonríe cuando…_

_-¡huy!, Kya, despacito ¡mi pequeño amor! –le dice Aang y la niña voltea a ver a su padre y ella se ríe, Katara se para y deja a la niña en la cunita cuando ella llora _

_-¡aquí estoy Kya! –le dice Aang_

_-¡Aang!, déjala que llore, _

_Aang arque su ceja y frunce su frente -¡no!, Katara, si mi hija llora es por ¿algo? –le dice molesto_

_Katara suspira –ella sabes que estás aquí, por eso llora para que la cargues, pero déjala no le pasa nada si llora un poco, dale su chupón y veras que dejara de llorar_

_Aang suspira y se entristece le pone el chupón a Kya y ella deja de llorar en eso él se le acerca a su cunita le besa su frente y ella sonríe_

_-¿sabes que te amo?, ¡verdad!, mi pequeño amor –le dice él a Kya y ella lo mira y sonríe mas_

_Mientras el contempla a Kya, Katara se cambia sale ya vestida y peinada cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¡cariño!, ¿no te has cambiado?_

_Aang saca su cabeza de la cuna -¡ha!, si hay voy cariño_

_Katara sonríe y se le acerca a la cuna y sonríe -¿sabes que te amamos?, ¡mi pedacito de cielo! –le dice ella a la niña y ella sonríe saca un vestidito en color azul claro como los ojos de Kya, le cambia su pañal le pone ella el vestidito le pone un moño en el cabello _

_-¡Ya estas lista!, mi pedacito de cielo, ahora deja que venga Papi para irnos a la cena de tu Tío Zuko_

_En eso sale Aang vestido con su tradicional traje de maestro-aire cuando va a la cunita a saca a Kya_

_-¿pero quién es?, ¡si es la muñequita de Papi! –le dice él y Kya se alegra hasta que se agita sus manitas y sus piernitas y Aang se emociona _

_-¡sí!, ¡Kya!, vamos con tus Tíos-le Katara en eso tocan nuevamente a su puerta va Katara y ella al abrirlo_

_-¡PADRE!-grita ella_

_Entra Hakoda sonriente -¿pero quién es?, si él la ¡pequeña Kya!-le dice él, le quita a Aang a Kya él la abraza y la niña sonríe_

_-¿soy tu abuelo?, mi dulzura, -le dice él, la niña sonríe alegre –si soy tu abuelo-nuevamente dice_

_-¡Padre!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_Hakota sonríe –hace rato, me dijo tu hermano que también usted vinieron, por eso decidí venir a verlas y también me dé gusto en verte ¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe –también a nosotros nos da gusto en volverlo a ver ¡Hakoda!_

_En eso salen de la habitación rumbo hacia el comedor Hakoda trae a Kya en sus brazos y al entrar ven a los demos, Iroh trae el también a su nieta y ambos sonríe_

_-¿Cómo estas abuelo Hakoda?_

_Hakoda le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡bien!, ¡Abuelo Iroh!- en eso ambos se ríen cuando_

_-¡bebe!, ¡bebe! –grita Honora refiriéndose a Kya y los abuelos se carcajean_

_En el comedor todos se sientan Hakoda todavía trae a Kya en sus brazos cuando_

_-¡Jefe Hakoda!, ¿sí usted desea?, ¿me puede pasar a la niña para que coma a gusto? –le dice una sirvienta_

_-¡No!-grita Aang- no es necesario, páseme a Kya para que usted coma tranquilo Hakoda-le dice él con una sonrisa y Hakoda arque su ceja_

_-¡Aang!, no hay problema ¡Yo puedo!, acuérdate que tuve dos-hijos y sé como tratarlos –le dice él y Aang le da una ligera sonrisa y ve a Hakoda que sienta a Kya a un constado de él y con el brazo la sostiene_

_-¡vez!, así la siento en mi pierna y con el otro brazo puedo comer gusto, así lo hacía con Sokka y Katara cuando eran ¡bebes!, acuérdate que en nuestra tribu, no había nada de esas sillitas –le dice el refiriéndose que Honora está sentada en una de esas, Aang sonríe de alegría a ver como esta Kya si está feliz._

_Pasa la noche, todo con tranquilidad las muchachas esta en un pequeño saloncito y les están sirviendo té y varias tortas de varios sabores cuando_

_-¡disculpe!, señora Suki, ¿aquí esta su té especial? –le dice una sirvienta y ella voltea a verla y le da una ligera sonrisa y voltea a vera a las chicas_

_-¿te estás cuidando? –le pregunta Mai arqueando su ceja_

_Suki sonríe y suspira_

_-¡Suki!, dices que quieres un ¡bebe!, y te estás cuidando para ¿no tenerlo? –le pregunta Katara_

_-¡sabes chicas ahorita vengo dejen ir que están haciendo sus ¡maridos! –le dice Toph_

_Suki espera que salgo Toph –bueno Yo,… ¿todavía estoy temerosa?_

_En eso Katara agarra la taza de té y ella se lo toma -¡bueno!, Yo si deseo un sobrinito y un primito o primita para Kya, y en realidad si deseo esperarme a tener otro bebe, -suspira- Kya es muy absorbente ¿saben? _

_Mai suspira -¡dímelo a mí!, Honora desde que empezó hablar grita tanto que lo único que dice es ¡PAPA!, y cuando llora desesperadamente se acuerda que tiene ¡Madre!, pero si fuera por ella solamente sería su papa que la atendiera_

_Katara suspira también –te entiendo ¡Mai!, Kya ya está empezando a balbucear, y no lo puedo negar que ella es hija de ¡su padre!, porque hasta Aang hace todo para complacerla, si fuera por él no le daría, ni el aire, deja que empieza a hablar y se va poner más histérico _

_Suki sonríe de oreja a oreja -¿Ya están arrepentidas?_

_Katara y Mai voltean a verlas -¿arrepentidas de qué? –le pregunta Katara_

_-¿si de que me debo de arrepentir? –le pregunta Mai_

_-¿de qué ha de ser?, ¿de ser Madre? –les pregunta Suki_

_-¡NO!, ¡Nunca!, Yo no estoy arrepentida en tener a ¡Kya!, tú lo sabes muy bien, ¡Suki!, mas tú, todo lo que pase por tenerla para que ella naciera-le dice Katara con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡sí!, Suki tu sabes bien antes que me casara con Zuko yo ya tenía intimidad con él y cuando él me dijo que ya casándonos que deseaba un ¡hijo!, tu también sabes más bien, ¡ambas!, lo que estaba sufriendo por saber que en mi vientre crecía Honora y nunca creí que Zuko la amara tanto, por ser una niña-le dice Mai también con los ojos llorosos_

_Suki las abraza y llora -¡perdónenme!, ¡chicas!, por sentirlas mal, lo que pasa que estoy temerosa por ser ¡madre!_

_Las muchas sonríen y se alegran de saber que Suki si ha decidido en tener un bebe, mientras en el otro salón los chicos están_

_-de veras ¡Pies ligeros!, te pasas de histérico –le dice Toph_

_Aang la mira y le hace mueca-¿Qué?, aun trayéndolas aquí me siento temeroso_

_-¡tranquilo, Aang!, estando aquí no les va a pasar nada, aparte estamos nosotros y mi Padre_

_Aang le da una media sonrisa –si Sokka-suspira-gracias_

_-¡ánimo!, Aang, -le dice Zuko_

_-¡ZUKO!, oye!, ¿Quiénes van a venir?- nuevamente le pregunta Aang asustado_

_-¡Aang!, ya lo sabes, el rey Arnook, como varios del los sabios de las naciones como los del loto Blanco_

_Aang suspira –si no me acordaba -¡oye!, ¿el abuelo de Onji?_

_-¡Aang!, no te preocupes él la sabe mientras tu estés aquí no entrara al Palacio_

_Aang sonríe y todos siguen con su plática, mientras en el Jardín_

_-y bien ¡Iroh!, como te ha ido con tu salón de té –le pregunta Bato_

_Iroh sonríe de oreja a oreja –bien no me puedo quejar, y ustedes como les han ido supe que la tribu del sur ya no es un pueblo pequeño ya se están ¿expandiendo?_

_-bien, hay llegado mucha gente, hasta ya hay comercio de la tribu hacia Ciudad Republica-le dice Hakoda en sus brazos trae a Kya y la está arrullando, Iroh hace lo mismo con Honora mientras Kya se pone necia, llorona en cambio Honora ya está dormida_

_-¡Saben!, deja dejar a mi nieta, con su madre, de seguro tiene hambre –les dice Hakoda_

_-espérame deja buscar a Mai para decirle que la niña ya esta dormidita_

_Los abuelos entran al salón_

_-¡Hija!, ¿creo que mi nieta tiene hambre?-le dice Hakoda a Katara ella sonríe y cuando se la pasa -¿creo que tiene algo de fiebre? –nuevamente le dice el Katara, ella asiente, sale del salón para dirigirse hacia su habitación, en eso llega pone agua en la bañera, para bañara Kya_

_-Ya, mi amor, Ya, mi pedacito de cielo, Mami te va dar un baño, para que estés tranquila y ahorita de doy de comer –le dice ella su niña, mientras_

_Los muchachos salen de salón y ven a Iron, Bato y Hakoda y Aang se sorprende que Hakoda no traiga a Kya_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza y tímidamente pregunta -¿Hakoda? y ¡Kya!_

_Hakoda sonríe –mi nieta ya está con su Madre, se la pase porque estaba muy necia y creo que tenía algo de ¿fiebre?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?, mi bebe, ¿enferma? –dice él y sale corriendo y Hakoda solamente se sorprende_

_-¿Qué le pasa?, a ¡Aang!, es mi imaginación ¿pero esta algo histérico?-pregunta Bato_

_Hakoda sonríe –uno se pone así con los hijos, dímelo a mí que tuve dos _

_Sokka voltea a verlo -¿Qué?, ¡Padre!, me imagino que Katara era muy llorona-le dice él con una gran sonrisa_

_Hakoda se carcajea-¡no hijo!, tú fuiste un bebe muy llorón_

_Sokka se sorprende y los demás se carcajean y él les pone mueca de disgusto_

_Aang entra asustado en su habitación_

_-¡Katara!, ¡Katara! –grita_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang corre y ve que está dándole a Kya un baño en la bañera_

_-¡Katara!, ¿Qué tiene mi ¡hija!? –le dice asustado_

_Katara suspira –Aang ella no tiene ¡NADA!, solamente un poco de calor, por eso le estoy dando un baño –le dice ella con una sonrisa y ve que Aang se tranquiliza_

_-¡cariño!, sostenme a Kya, un momento aquí en la bañera, me voy y a cambiar para darle de comer –ella le dice y Aang le dice_

_-¡Kya!, esta rica el ¿agua verdad?-le dice él y la niña le sonríe cuando llega Katara_

_-¡cariño!, pásame a Kya-ella le dice cuando él la mira y se sonroja al ver su camisón, Aang le pasa a Kya, Katara la envuelve a una toalla ella se sienta en la cama saca uno de pechos, para amamantarla, en eso Aang que va quitando su ropa lo deja cerca en una silla para quedar en solamente en ropa interior, se sienta a un lado de Katara la abraza, _

_-¿en verdad Katara, mi hija está bien?_

_Katara suspira -¡sí!, Aang, ella está bien, solamente lo que pasa que hace más calor aquí en la nación que en la Isla, aparte ella no está acostumbrada a ver tanta ¿gente?_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso a Kya en su cabecita y ella voltea a verle y le sonríe, Kya termina de comer, Katara se levanta mete a la niña en la cunita mientras ella le pone el pañal Aang la abraza por detrás _

_-¡Katara!, ¡Cariño!, ¿tú crees que nuestra hija se va a dormir?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Aang sonríe le da un beso en su cuello, pone una mano de él en su vientre y otra en un pecho le da besos salteados en su cuello, en su hombro _

_-¡Aang!,….._

_-¡mmmm…!, ¿dime qué si?._

_Katara tapa la cunita con el tul dándole a entender a Aang que Kya esta dormida, Aang sonríe, le vuelve a besar su cuello, sus hombro, se va moviendo hacia la pared y voltea a Katara, ella queda su espalda hacia la pared, Aang la besa, es un beso con mucha pasión, una pasión que solamente ambos se dan, con las manos Aang le va quitando su camisón, el va recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándola cuando…_

_-¡Aang…!,_

_-¡Ssss….!, ¡mi amor!_

_El con una mano la tiene abrazada hacia él, y con la otra en su intimidad cuando ella rompe el beso…_

_-¡AANG!_

_-¡SSSS!, amor, vamos a despertar nuestra ¡hija!_

_Ella sonríe y le sonríe, lujuriosamente, el con sus labios le va plantando besos, por su piel, por su cuerpo que llega hasta su intimidad, él le quita su ropa interior, ella con sus piernas hace lo mismo a él, cuando…. Nuevamente el está en ella, Katara sube sus piernas hacia la cintura de Aang el se mueve hacia la cama y se dejan caer, ellos ríen y se callan, para no despertar a Kya cuando_

_-¿te gusta que lo haga salvaje?_

_Katara se sonroja-¡sabes que sí!, mi maestro_

_Aang le sonríe-prepárate porque te tendrás que aguantar de gritar_

_Katara se le acerca a su oído, ¿dirás ambos?_

_Aang le sonríe y se vuelven a besar, el empieza mas con embastadas Katara se lleva su mano hacia su boca para no gritar, él le quita su mano y ambos ahogan el grito en sus bocas, es tanta la pasión de ambos que empiezan a sudar cuando llegan al cielo y Aang se deja caer nuevamente en Katara se sonríen ambos y se dan un dulce y tierno beso cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang suspira-si ya lo sé –le dice él y sale de ella_

_-¿lo siento cariño?_

_Aang le da un beso dulce y sonríe-¿sabes que la amo?, y que soy muy afortunado de ser ¡Padre!, Katara, nunca lo dudes, jamás cambiaria a nuestra hija, nunca lo dudes de ello_

_Katara le sonríe- Yo también la amo, jamás cambiaria el privilegio que me has dado, ¡Aang!_

_Ambos sonríen y caen al sueño cuando Aang despierta y se da cuenta que Katara no está en la cama, se levanta asustado se asoma a la cuna Kya no está que grita….._

_-¡KATARA!,…. ¡KATARA!._

_***aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les guste**_

_***nota para recordarles que unos capítulos tienen contenido "lemon"**_

_***otra, como se vaya realizando la historia verán que varios "nombres", se repiten como en la otra "historia", pero con distinto trama**_

_***espero sus mensajes, gracias adiós.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo agradecer a **_

_***Katara Bochely**_

_***Karen **_

_***mil gracias**_

_Aang había despertado cuando no ve a Katara a su lado, se levanta se va hacia la cuna y para su sorpresa Kya no está que empieza a gritar._

_-¡Katara!, ¡Katara! –el grita cuando_

_De la habitación adjunta sale Katara con la niña _

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué te pasa?-le dice ella sorprendida a la reacción de el_

_Aang al veras llora que las abraza -¡Katara!, ¡Kya!, es bien ¿mis amores?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Aang dime qué pasa? –le pregunta nuevamente pero esta vez está asustada por como lo ve_

_Aang no dice nada solamente las abraza y las besas, el toma a Kya en sus brazos y con el otro abraza a Katara_

_-¿otra vez tu pesadilla?-le pregunta tímidamente_

_Aang suspira regresa con Katara y la niña a la cama -¡Aang!, pásame a Kya deja que la deje en la cuna_

_Aang le sonríe-déjala aquí en la cama con nosotros cariño –_

_Katara asiente y se mete junto con ellos en la cama y a Kya la pone en medio de los dos, Aang acerca a Kya hacia su pecho y a ella con su brazo la abraza y sigue suspirando, Katara solamente se queda sin palabras a la reacción del el que se quedan dormidos _

_Amanece, Aang despierta y sonríe al ver a Kya que está bien dormida que suspira -¿pensé en un momento que mi pesadilla se hizo realidad?- se dice él, se sienta en su cama y Katara no está, se sorprende pero escucha la regadera del baño que sonríe maliciosamente, sale de la cama, a la niña a un lado de ella le pone unas almohadas, y se dirige al baño, y ve que su Amada se está bañando, con su agua-control hace neblina y Katara se da cuenta que sonríe mas cuando siente una manos que la abrazan_

_-¿ella sigue dormida?_

_-sí, nuestra niña, sigue bien dormidita, y debemos de aprovechar el momento –le dice él en su oído a Katara sonríe a sus intenciones cuando_

_Katara se voltea para ver a Aang, ambos sonríen y se besan, ella está con su espalda en la pared del baño, ella rompe el beso_

_-¡Aangg….!_

_Aang la vuelve a besar, la abraza más hacia él, en eso el está dentro de ella, Katara sube sus piernas a la cintura de él, se mueve más, empujando mas, Katara muerde su hombro, Aang arque su espalda por toda la energía, de lujuria de ambos, entre jadeos, gritos, susurros, el entra mas en ella, más profundo, cuando ambos gritan sus nombres, van bajando hacia el piso siguen unidos y sonríen al versen._

_Cuando se miran -¡Aang!, cariño deseas ¿contarme?_

_Aang suspira le da un ligero beso con sus manos toma su rostro le da otro beso y con lagrimas en sus ojos -¡cariño!, lo que pasa –suspira, la abraza- ¿tengo miedo de perderlas?_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Aang!, ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¡amor!,_

_-¡Katara!, lo que pasa, -cuando se escucha que Kya llora- ¿después te platico?, ¡cariño!, ahora nuestra hija nos necesita_

_Katara le da una sonrisa y un beso en sus labios -¿nos necesita?_

_Aang sonríe –sí, bueno, ¿no?_

_Katara le sonríe, se pone su bata, Aang se envuelve en una toalla en su cintura salen ella toma a la niña, se sienta en su cama, ella saca uno de sus pecho y le da de comer, Aang se sienta a lado de ella y las abrazas _

_-¿a qué hora empieza la junta?_

_Aang sonríe y le da un ligero beso –al medio-día eso fue lo que Zuko me dijo, y desee que todos estemos para dar inicio a la reunión _

_Katara le sonríe –bien estaremos listas, ¿verdad, amor?-le dice ella a su niña_

_Aang sonríe -¡verdad!, que estarás con ¡Papi!_

_Como la niña entendiera le sonríe_

_Se arreglan se visten y salen y en el comedor los esperaban para desayunar todos en "familia", cuando, terminan de desayunar Katara se levanta con Kya en eso _

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso -¿no lo adivinas?_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza y Katara le sonríe -¿voy a la habitación a cambiar a tu ¡hija!?_

_Aang carga a la niña cuando hace cara el -¡Katara!, ¿Por qué vuele mal, Kya?_

_Katara le sonríe -¿Qué?, ¿no lo adivinas?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué le das a mi ¡HIJA!? –le dice molesto, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y sale de ahí Aang iba detrás de ella cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¿ven un momento? –le pide Zuko_

_Aang suspira y se queda con él, mientras Katara va a su habitación le cambia a Kya su pañal regresa en donde esta Aang cuando…._

_-¡Maestra,….Katara!, ¿Qué sorpresa?_

_-¡Rey Arnook!, ¿Qué alegría en verlo?,_

_El rey se sorprende en verla y ve que ella trae a Kya – ¿es,… su ¡niña!?_

_Katara le sonríe y asiente, el rey se le acerca y sonríe al verla le pide el que si la puede cargar, ella acepta_

_-¿Qué hermosa, ¡Princesa!? ¿Qué hermosas,.. Eres ¡Princesa!?-le dice el rey todo sonriente cuando_

_-¡Sí!, pero esta Princesa es ¡Mía! –le dice Aang y el rey voltea a verlo que traga saliva_

_Aang le quita a la niña la acuna él a su pecho dándole a entender al rey que es de ella, protegiéndola que nadie debe de quitársela, Katara se da cuenta de eso cuando ella carraspea_

_-Rey Arnook ¿vio con usted la Reina? –le pregunta Katara el rey se sorprende y le da una ligera sonrisa _

_-este,… ¡No!, sabe, ¿ella no pudo venir? –le responde el rey con una sonrisa_

_-¿me imagino que falta poco para que nazca su bebe?_

_El rey se sorprende -¡ha!, sí, muy poco, ya falta poco para qué nazca. _

_En eso llegan Zuko y Sokka y vea al Rey Arnook medio nervioso y Aang trae a Kya acunada en su pecho dándole a entender que nadie se la quita _

_Zuko carraspea -¡Rey Arnook!, que bueno que llego a tiempo_

_El rey le sonríe –si ¡verdad!, _

_-¡vaya a descasar!, al medio-día empieza la junta pero no antes abra una pequeña celebración- le dice Zuko y el rey asiente y lo llevan a su habitación cuando_

_-¡Aang!, tranquilízate-le pide Sokka_

_Katara lo ve -¡Aang!, ¿Qué te pasas?_

_Aang molesto le grita–no deseo que cargué a mi hija, ¡Katara!, sabes ¡ella es mía!, y nadie me la va ¡quitar!_

_Katara se sorprende a sus palabras -¡Aang!, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué dices eso?-le grita ella_

_Aang voltea a ver a Katara y ella tiene sus ojos llorosos ella le quita a su niña y regresa a su habitación, casi llorando_

_Aang al ver lo que hizo va detrás de ella, no antes Sokka lo agarra de su toga_

_-¡AANG!, ¡Tranquilízate!-le grita-, que no sepa mi Padre que hiciste nuevamente llorar a mi hermana porque de seguro la convence de llevárselas, ¿me entiendes?- Sokka le dice todo molesto._

_Aang abre sus ojos a lo que Sokka le dice y asiente y corre hacia su habitación_

_Aang llega a la habitación cuando_

_-¡Katara!, ¡Amor!, por favor perdone_

_Katara voltea a verlo, el la abraza, le quita a la niña y la niña se queda dormida, Katara lo abraza, ambos se sientan y el suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?-le pregunta Katara con sus ojos llorosos_

_Aang suspira-¡Katara!, cariño, se trata de mi ¡pesadilla!_

_Katara se sorprende Aang le da una ligero beso, y empieza el a decirle, sobre su pesadilla y el al terminar de platicar ve a Katara que esta sorprendida _

_-¡Aang!, ¿no sé qué decir?_

_Aang suspira-ahora lo entiendes porque he estado así que no deseo, no podría ¡Katara!, vivir sin ustedes, sin ti y sin mi pequeño amor_

_Katara sonríe -¿tu pequeño amor?_

_Aang le sonríe y le besa a Kya su cabeza –si cariño, tú mi gran amor, y nuestra niña mi pequeño amor_

_-¿pero Aang si la reina está embarazada?_

_-cariño yo que recuerde, es eso, que nos quitaron a Kya y en consecuencia tu, tu,…. ¡amor!,… ¡Katara!, por favor prométeme, que no dejaras a Kya sola, que en ningún momento estén ¡solas!, hasta que este con ustedes_

_Katara abre sus ojos-pero ¡Aang!,….. –la interrumpe el- ¡Por favor! –le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, Katara lo mira y le besa sus ojos y suspira –bien, cariño así será –le dice ella cuando tocan a su puerta diciéndole que vayan va a empezar la reunión, ellos salen, Aang trae a Kya, la niña está dormida y al llegar al salón de juntas se les acerca un General un viejo General conocido _

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara!, hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?_

_Ambos se sorprende al verlo -¿General ¡Fong!? –le dice Aang, el viejo General les sonríe cuando un muchachito se les acerca_

_-¡Hijo!, estas personas son el Avatar Aang y su esposa la Maestra Katara –le dice el al muchachito él les hace una pequeña reverencia cuando el mira al la bebe que Aang trae en sus brazos_

_-¿Qué hermosa?, ¡Bebe! –le dice el_

_Ambos sonríen –es mi pequeño amor, mi Kya –le dice Aang y el muchachito le sonríe_

_-¡en verdad!, que hermosa bebe tiene ¡Avatar!_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara!, este muchacho es mi abuelo Fong _

_Aang Y Katara le saludan, mientras el contempla a Kya sonriente_

_Se hace la pequeña fiesta de inaguruacio del la Nación del Fuego donde están los representantes de las cuatro-naciones, como los miembros de la orden del Loto Blanco, y los sabios de las cuatro naciones y como Zuko le prometió a Aang el abuelo de Onji el no entro al Palacio Real_

_-disculpen mi ¡¿abuelo? !Chiio!_

_-disculpe señorita, ¡Onji!, acuérdese que su abuelo tiene prohibida la entrada al Palacio Real, mientras este el ¡Avara!, aquí_

_Onji se sorprende -¿Qué?_

_Chiio se sorprende a la reacción de ella -¿no me diga que usted no lo sabía?_

_Onji le da una ligera sonrisa -¡No! –_

_Chiio y los demás sabios entran a la sala de junta cuando_

_-¡Onji!, ¿en dónde está tu abuelo?_

_-¡Padre!, lo que pasa que me dijo Chiio que él no puede entra al Palacio mientras este ¡Aang!_

_-no pensé que el señor del fuego cumpliera su palabra –le dice molesto -¡Onji! Tendrás que convencer al Avatar que mi Padre debe de estar presente, es tu deber de ¡apoyarlo!_

_-bien Padre hablare con Aang _

_Mientras ellos está hablando les hablan_

_-¡Disculpe!, General Lee, la junta de Naciones esta por empezar-le dice un sirviente y el asiste_

_-¡Onji!, que no se te olvide-le dice serio_

_Ella asiente a su petición _

_-¿tendré que encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con Aang?-ella dice -¿esta vez no se me escapara?, tendré que hacer algo, aprovechando que él está en la nación para que deje a las "campesinas" –nuevamente se dice._

_Zuko decidió que se hicieran recesos para comer, los muchachos aprovechaban para comer todos juntos en familia, incluyendo a las chicas y las niñas, en la noche también se repiten a comer todos, pasaron los días, Katara notaba que el Rey Arnook algo nervioso, ella le preguntaba sobre su esposa la Reina él le decía que todo iba bien, Onji no tenia oportunidad de hablar con Aang en respeto a su abuelo, pero esa mañana, las chicas están en la habitación real, Katara dándole de comer a Kya, como Mai también con Honora, y Suki suspirando cuando_

_-¿Por qué tantos suspiros? –le pregunta Katara con una sonrisa_

_Suki se sonroja -¿creo que pronto vas a ser Tía?_

_Las muchachas gritan de alegría -¿cuéntanos todo?-le pregunta Mai_

_-buenos, nosotros ¿ustedes saben? –les dice ella sonrojada._

_-bien, bien, que les parecen que si vamos a la ciudad para comprarnos ¿ropa?-les dice Mai_

_-¿ropa?-Suki le pregunta_

_Mai sonríe- Ya saben ¿ropa?_

_Katara y Suki se sonroja cuando - ¡chicas!, acuérdense que no puedo dejar a ¡Kya, sola! –Katara les dice_

_-¡Katara!, mira ella ya está dormida igual que Honora, que vengan unas sirvientas que las cuiden y nosotras nos vamos, no, nos vamos a ¡tardar! y dejo unos guardias reales por si las dudas_

_Katara sonríe –bien, si es así, si voy, -suspira- aprovechando comprare pañales y otro chupón_

_-¡bien!, que esperamos vámonos, -les dicen Mai y ellas asisten, ella manda a llamar a unas sirvientas para que este al pendiente de las niñas, como a unos guardias reales para que custodien la entrada del la habitación real, mientras ellas salen de "compras", en la junta_

_Ya hoy es el último día, mañana se hará una fiesta de clausura para dar por terminada la junta de naciones –Zuko les informa_

_-¡Flama!, que te parece si mañana al medio-día organizamos una pelea de elementos, "todos los maestros" de pies ligeros contra el –Toph le dice_

_-¿Qué? –Aang le grita_

_-Tienes miedo que tus maestros te den una paliza-nuevamente ella le dice_

_-si Aang, pero mi Hermana no va a poder-Sokka le informa_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?, Concejal bumerán –Toph le pregunta_

_Sokka suspira -¿Por qué será?, ¿Quién va a cuidar a la pequeña Kya?_

_Toph le sonríe –por eso no hay problemas que Hakoda cuide a la bebe azúcar, mientras ella pelea con su marido_

_-¿Qué?, ¡NO!, estás loca ¡Toph!, como que vamos a pelear –Aang le reclama_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué?,… ¿tienes miedo? –le pregunta Sokka con una gran sonrisa_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡Aang!, si es por mi nieta, Yo con gusto la cuido, me gustaría verlos como es esa "pelea" –le dice Hakoda, Aang se sorprende y suspira_

_-SI Aang, vamos a hacerlo, ¿Qué te parece? –Zuko le pide_

_Aang asiente y se rasca la cabeza-¡Bien!, está bien, le diré a Katara de la "pelea de elementos" _

_Onji ella no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con Aang porque según su Padre que cuando hacen el receso para comer, él, juntos con el señor del fuego y sus amigos, comen juntos y en la noche es igual._

_-mi Padre me informo que hoy no tendrán junta en la tarde iré a su habitación hablar con él, y aprovechando que esta "solo", tratare de convencerlo. –Onji se dice_

_-¿Qué van a ser esta noche? –les pregunta Sokka_

_-¡nada!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le responde Aang_

_-que les parece si salimos todos en "familia" a la Ciudad –Sokka les pregunta a todos._

_Aang y Zuko se miran como Hakoda y Bato e Iroh sonríe y Toph resopla_

_-¡Sokka!, sabes quisiera quedarme en la habitación para poder dormir, ya sabes cómo es tu sobrina –Aang le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-si Yo sé que mi sobrina es muy llorona –le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!-le grita Hakoda como Aang_

_-¿Qué es la verdad? –les vuelve a decir el_

_-Sokka, Kya cuando llora es por hambre, y cuando quieren que la cargue, ella nada mas llora por eso y en verdad, es una bebe tranquila –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka le hace mueca-tu Flama ¿vienes?_

_Zuko suspira –Yo estoy como Aang quiero ¡dormir!_

_-¡PADRE! Y Ustedes._

_-¡Hijo!, vayan ustedes- ya estoy demasiado viejo para desvelarme-le dice Hakoda y Bato también dice lo mismo_

_-¡concejal!, Yo si voy con ustedes –les dice Toph_

_Sokka suspira –bien, bien, como quiera al rato les vuelvo a preguntar haber si se animaron –les dice él con una gran sonrisa_

_Aang y Zuko salieron del salón ambos se dirigían a la habitación Real cuando entran se sorprenden_

_-¿en donde están las señoras?-ambos preguntan a las sirvientas que cuidan a las niñas._

_-mi señor del fuego la señora Mai, como la Maestra Katara y la señora Suki ambas se fueron a la ciudad de ¿compras?_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que de compras?- grita Aang, que con el grito despertó a su niña él al saber lo que hizo, toma a la niña y la empieza arrulla -¡Ya Kya!, ¡ya mi amor!, Papi aquí esta –le dice él a su niña y en eso también despierta Honora y ella al ver grita_

_-¡PAPA!, ¡PAPA! –ella grita, Zuko la carga cuando_

_-¡YA!, Mi niña, ya, tu Padre está aquí –le dice él a su niña, ambos salen para ver si vienes sus esposas cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta Sokka_

_Aang furioso -¿Qué no vez?, que tu ¡hermana!, abandona a mi ¡hija!_

_Sokka se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja cuando_

_-¡¿por fin?! que vienen las ¡SEÑORAS! –les gritan Aang y Zuko, las chicas se sorprenden que les gritan_

_-¡por favor!, chicos no se pongan así –les dice Mai_

_Los chicos se hacen los ofendidos y se dirigen hacías sus respectivas habitaciones y al llegar Aang y Katara a la suya, Kya empieza a llorar, Katara deja las bolsas en la cama, Aang pone a Kya en la cuna, el trata de cambiarle el pañal cuando grita el_

_-¡KATARA!,…. ¿Qué le das a mi hija?, que hace tan,… ¡apestoso!_

_Katara sale arqueando su ceja ya cambiada con una bata -¿Cómo tu no lo hicieras?-le responde ella y quita a Aang de la cuna, porque ella la va a limpiar en eso Aang se deja caer de la cama y ve las bolsas se seciora a lo que contiende cuando_

_-deja eso no es tuyo –le dice Katara molesta_

_-¿Qué compraste?_

_Katara suspira-¡tú que cress que pude comprar! –le responde molesta- ¡Pañales!, y unas cosas que ocupaba –le responde cuando a él se le cae una bolsa y ve su contenido que traga saliva y se sonroja que es un mini-camisón azul celeste casi transparente y vine con su juego de ropa interior del mismo color e igual de transparente que lo regresa a la bolsa y lo sube a la cama cuando_

_-lista amor, ahora te vas a dar un baño con Mami –ella le dice a la niña cuando_

_-¡espérenme! –les dice Aang, _

_Katara voltea a verlo -¿Qué Kya?, ¿invitaste a tu papi? –le pregunta a la niña y ella sonríe_

_-creo que eso es un ¡sí! –les dice él y se quita su ropa entran junto a la bañera, ambos la bañan cuando se pone necia ella, Katara la acerca a uno de sus pecho y le da de comer, ella se queda dormida, Aang sonríe al verla, toma a la niña el sale de la bañera junto con Kya y a ella la deja en su cunita y regresa con Katara a la bañera y ella le sonríe_

_-¿Qué, ya se te paso el enojo? –le pregunta ella al verlo cuáles son sus intenciones_

_-todavía estoy enojado, Katara por dejar a sola a mi ¡hija!–le dice el robándole un beso_

_Katara se sube hacia Aang se sienta en su cintura lo abraza – ¿cuál será el castigo?-le pregunta seductoramente_

_Aang le sonríe –tienes que ser muchos meritos para qué te perdone –le dice él y la acerca más hacia él y le da un beso apasionado,. Katara le responde con la misma pasión que él, la acomoda para entrar en ella en eso_

_-¡Aang!...-dice ella, Katara pone su mano de ella en el hombro de él y su otro brazo en su pierna, ella lentamente se empieza a mover, Aang le da besos salteados en su cuello, por sus pechos cuando él la detiene, la toma de su cintura y el la mueve hacia él, Katara arquea su espalda hacia atrás, una corriente eléctrica recorre por todo su ser cuando_

_-grita, mi ¡amor!, ¡grita!-le pide Aang la trae hacia él, la besa ella rompe el beso cuando _

_-¡Aa ngggg!... Aaaaannngggg.-empieza a gritar, Aang la mueve más que hace que el agua de la bañera se salga de la tina en eso ambos se besan y se abrazan sonríen ambos porque juntos nuevamente tocaron el cielo Katara pone su cabeza en el hombro del él, Aang le acaricia su cabello y suspira_

_-¿Qué suspiro? –le pregunta Katara con una sonrisa_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un tierno beso –hace mucho que no gritábamos –le dice él, Katara le sonríe y lo vuelve a besar dulcemente, tiernamente, cuando se separan se miran a los ojos Aang se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿Qué te parece otra ronda?_

_Katara le sonríe -sí _

_Aang hace que ella salga del él, se mueve, le pide a Katara se que ponga de rodillas en la bañera sus manos en la barra de la bañera el nuevamente se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿Qué te parece al estilo pingüino?_

_Katara se sorprende a lo que él va hacer cuando tocan a su puerta tan fuerte que hace que a Kya se despierte, ambos se sorprende de quien será, ambos salen, Aang se pone sus pantalones, Katara se pone su bata va con la niña a tranquilizarla en eso que Aang abre la puerta unos brazos lo abrazan él se sorprende de quien es_

_-¡Onji!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella sollozando-¡Aang!, te venga a pedir que hables con el señor del fuego para que pueda entrar mi abuelo al Palacio –ella le pide_

_Aang se sorprende a su petición hace que ella se separe de el -¡No!, discúlpame Onji, pero no –le dice serio_

_Ella se sorprende a la negativa de el -¿Por qué no?, ¡Aang!, ¿dime el por qué? –le exige_

_Aang se sorprende cuando escucha_

_-¿Quién es cariño? –le grita Katara, Onji al escuchar se sorprende y al verse ambas, Katara le da una cara de odio y Onji se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?, tu,.. Tú,.. ¡¿Aquí?!-le grita Onji_

_Aang al verlas se sorprende, Katara trae a la niña, se la quita para cargarle él, y sin querer a Katara se le abre la bata y enseña uno de sus pechos, Onji se da cuenta que esta desnuda, Katara le sonríe a ella y abraza a Aang_

_-¿Qué está pasando? –les pregunta Katara_

_-¡Nada!, ¡Cariño!, nada, ella ya se va, ¿verdad?, -le dice serio Aang_

_Onji traga saliva –Aang por favor dime que hablaras con él_

_-¡Onji!, ya te dije que no, si tu deseas habla con Zuko, pero no me pidas eso, porque no lo hare, y si mi disculpas, como te abras dado cuenta, estamos ocupados -le dice cuando abraza mas a Katara hacia él y Katara le sonríe, Onji se va molesta _

_Aang se da cuenta a la reacción que tuvo Katara cuando vio a Onji que le pregunta_

_-¿todo bien cariño?_

_Ella voltea a verlo le sonríe –si todo bien_

_Aang le da un beso a Katara cuando –pobrecita de mi bebe, nuevamente la asustaron, -le dice a la niña y ella sonríe_

_-Katara sabes –se rasca la cabeza- seme-estaba olvidando, Sokka nos invito a salir a la Ciudad para cenar afuera_

_Katara le sonríe -¿Qué le digites?_

_Aang se le acerca le da otro beso a Katara -¡Aang!-le pregunta ella_

_Aang suspira -le dije que quería quedarme aquí en la habitación porque quería ¿dormir? –se lo dice con una gran sonrisa, ella se le acerca y le da un beso y le sonríe_

_-bien en realidad no quisiera salir, también deseo quedarme aquí_

_Aang sonríe, toma a Kya la hace como aventarla hacia arriba, ella le sonríe –si Kya todos nos quedamos en la cama, tú en pañales y mami y yo, en,….. –se sonroja-_

_-¿Qué le estás diciendo a la niña?_

_Aang le sonríe –nada, cariño, nada –le dice a Katara, el le da besitos a Kya en sus mejillas, la niña esta toda sonriente, feliz Aang sonríe maliciosamente se le acerca a Katara_

_-¡Katara!,…. ¡cariño!, ¿Qué te parece si dejo a Kya en la cuna y regresamos a lo que dejamos pendiente?_

_Katara se sonroja voltea a verlo cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta, Aang frunce su frente va abrir la puerta_

_-¡Sokka!, ¡Suko!, ¡Toph!, si ¿Qué pasa?_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿Qué haces sin camisa y mi sobrina en pañales?_

_Aang traga saliva y ve a su hermana -¿y tú en bata?_

_-¡Sokka!-le grita Katara_

_-venimos a ver si se animaron pero veo que no-les dice Suki_

_Katara asiente y les dice que ambos están cansados y que desean dormir cuando_

_-¿ya le digites sobre la pelea? –Sokka le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos voltea a ver a Katara y ella arque su ceja se dan cuenta que no_

_-¿Qué pelea? –les pregunta Katara seria_

_-¡mira Princesita!, los maestros de Aang mañana vamos a luchar contra él, en una pelea de "elementos"-Toph le dice _

_-mañana veremos y si nos disculpan Aang tiene mucho que hacer, primero tiene que cambiarle el pañal a Kya, para luego la tiene que dormir –ella les dice y ellos se van, ambos sonríen cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta Aang abre en eso_

_-¡discúlpenos Avatar!, para que nos informe si les vamos a traer la cena_

_Aang les sonríe y Katara se les acerca y les pide lo que deseen para cenar incluyendo una taza de manzanilla_

_Aang al saber para qué quiere el té le pregunta-¿Qué pasa Katara estas enferma?- _

_Katara le sonríe -¡no!, es para Kya –Aang se sorprende al saber – ¿Qué está enferma mi hija?-le pregunta asustado, Katara nuevamente le dice que no y se tranquiliza, les trajeron la cena ya que terminaron de cenar, Katara nuevamente amamanta a Kya y cuando ella termina va por un biberón pone en el biberón el té de manzanilla cuando le pide a Aang_

_-cariño me arias un favor_

_Aang sonríe –ya sabes que si cual el –_

_Katara le indica que le dé el biberón a Kya y le enseña cómo, a Aang, sonríe y se asombra como él le está dándole a ella, le besa su cabecita y cuando ella termina de tomarse todo el té, bostece,_

_-ahora si a dormir-le dice Aang se levanta mete a Kya en su cuna sonríe y se dirige hacia Katara la tumba en la cama, se quita sus pantalones, se acerca el hacia ella, él le quita su bata cuando_

_-ahora si no te me escaparas –le dice él y se besan tan apasionadamente, el con sus labios va recorriendo el cuerpo del ella, por sus mejillas, por sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus pechos, Katara su respiración se acelera, ella le acaricia su cabeza, Aang va bajado lentamente hacia su intimidad_

_-¡Aaaaanggggg!, Aaaanggg –le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe-paciencia mi amor-le dice é cuando la voltea él se sienta en sus piernas trae a Katara hacia él cuando_

_-¡AAANGGG! –grita_

_-¡KAATAARAA! –grita_

_Aang entra mas en ella, más profundo, Katara con sus manos hace bola las sabanas y trata de no gritar nuevamente, Aang se muerde sus labios para no gritar cuando él se deja cae arriba de ella, ambos sonríen, Aang la abraza se voltea, para que la espalda de él que en la cama se quedan dormidos unidos._

_A la mañana siguiente.-_

_Todos estaban preparados para su pelea de "elementos", Katara a su pesar dejo a Kya con su Padre, la niña toda sonriente cuando gritan_

_-¡Listos Papanatas!, -Toph les gritan_

_En eso Mai y Suki gritan -¿quítense la camisa?_

_Zuko y Sokka sonríen y gustosos se la quitan_

_-¡Aang!, no se te ocurra quitártela –le grita Katara, Aang le sonríe_

_-¡cariño!, como crees_

_-si Pies Ligeros, aquí no, pero a solas si ¡verdad! –nuevamente les grita Toph_

_-¡TOPH! –le grita Katara_

_Empieza la pelea, Toph da el primer golpe, a Aang lo desvia fácilmente, Sokka con su búmeran lo avienta y Aang con su Aire-Control lo desvía regresando a Sokka, Zuko le lanza una flama y Aang con Agua-Control, lo congela Katara hace un pulpo y el también hace uno y los dos luchas cuando la mirada de Katara se desvía un poco ella ve que Onji está con su Padre y ella ve que Onji trae en sus brazos su hija, Katara baja su guardia en eso Toph avienta una roca Aang se da cuenta que katara bajo su guardia, porque la roca va hacia ella, en eso él hace una pared para protegerla cuando_

_-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Princesita!-le grita Toph, Katara no le hace caso, ella corre en donde esta Onji le quita a la niña_

_-No se te ocurra lastimarla porque te Mato –le grita ella_

_Todos se sorprenden a las palabras de ella_

_-¡Hija!, ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunta Hakoda, Katara lo mira toma a Kya acunada en su pecho sale de ahí casi llorando, que todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Padre!, ¿Qué paso? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡hijo!, no lo sé –le responde el_

_Sokka mira a Onji y se le viene a la mente la descripción de la chica que llego con la intención de matar a su hermana el día que provoco el nacimiento de su sobrina nació cuando grita el-¿FUISTE TU?, ¡VERDAD!_

_Onji se sorprende a lo que le dice_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿en dónde está Katara? –le pregunta asustado Aang_

_-¡Aang!, ella fue –le dice Sokka indicando a Onji, Aang se sorprende a la revelación de él que va a la habitación y encuentra a Katara llorando, Aang la abraza _

_-¡Katara!, ¿dime fue ella?, ¿verdad? –Aang le exige_

_Katara mueve su cabeza-sí Aang fue ella….-Aang se queda helado a la revelación._

_***comentarios, dejen sus mensajes**_

_***felices Pascuas a Todos.**_

_***felices Vacaciones.**_

_***gracias, adiós.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_Aang se había quedado helado con la revelación que Katara se le acerca, el se inclina hacia ella y le pide que se vean_

_Aang suspira -¡Katara!, amor, ¡mírame! –Le pide-¿sabes que sospechaba de ella?_

_Katara abre sus ojos y le recorren sus lagrimas Aang la abraza –ya amor, ya, ella nunca más nos hará daño-le dice él y ella rompe el llanto, Aang la calma cuando tocan a su puerta el va abrir._

_-¿en donde esta?-entra gritando._

_Aang suspira -¡Hakoda!_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Padre!_

_-¿Por qué no me dijeron la ¡verdad!?-les reclama el_

_-¡Padre!, por favor no, te lo pido_

_Hakoda suspira –bien, bien ¡Katara!, ¿acuérdate que tienes tu hogar en la tribu?_

_Aang se sorprende a lo Hakoda le dice, voltea a ver a Katara, ella se levanta y le sonríe_

_-te lo agradezco, Padre, pero ahora mi lugar esta con mi marido y mi hija –ella le dice Aang sonríe y la abraza _

_Entran los demás_

_-¡Zuko!, discúlpame, por el espectáculo que provoque, para no sentirles mal, no estaré en la fiesta de clausura_

_Zuko se sorprende –No, ¡Katara!, tú no tienes que disculparte, por lo que paso, me imagino que no quisiste decirle a Aang lo que sucedió ese día, por lo del sabio del fuego y del General –le dice a ella y le afirma- te pido, más bien les pido que ambas estén, no porque este calvo sea tu marido, sino porque eres mi amiga, y una hermana, para mí –nuevamente le dice a Katara y ella le sonríe_

_-bien, bien, ya que todo está hablado, que les parece si comemos –les dice Sokka y todos sonríen y se dirigen hacia el comedor_

_La comida se hizo amena todos quedaron verse en el salón principal al atardecer, Aang y Katara estaba en su habitación exactamente en la bañera con Kya_

_Aang las tenia abrazadas a ambas, la espalda de ella en su pecho y ella tenía a Kya acunada en su pecho, el con sus brazos las tenia unidad hacia él, y el dándole un beso salteado a ella en su cuello, cuando suspira -¿entonces tenias miedo en decirme?_

_Katara suspira –sí ¡Aang!, temía que la cosa se volviera más grande, por eso no quise decirles _

_-¡cariño!, en eso no debes de preocuparte –suspira-bueno ya paso ahora seguir adelante, ¿Qué te parece pasar unos días en la tribu?-le dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Ella voltea a verlo y le da un beso, Aang sonríe, le quita a la niña le da un beso en su mejilla y ella sonríe y ambos se miran a los ojos, Kya abre su boquita y pega un grito, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja, acerca más a la niña cuando_

_-¡di Pa Pi! –le dice_

_-¿Por qué tiene que decirte Papi?, mejor que diga ¡Mama! –Le reclama Katara y la niña sonríe –conociéndola de seguro es lo primero que dirá –ella dice y Aang se emociona_

_-¿en verdad tú crees que diga?, ¡PAPI!_

_Katara le da un beso –no lo dudes, no lo dudes, cariño._

_-¡y bien!, ¿vamos o no?-le vuelve a preguntar Aang_

_Katara le da un gran beso y al separarse del él -¿eso es un sí?-le dice Aang, Katara le sonríe y grita el_

_-Sí Kya vamos a ir a paseo trineo_

_Pasa la tarde Aang ya esta cambiado con su tradicional traje de maestro él esta recostado en la cama Katara se esta peinado y la niña todavía en pañales_

_-¡Di!, ¡PAPI!-le dice a la niña, y ella toda alegre sonriente hasta que toca a su puerta, el se levanta de la cama cuando abre_

_-¡discúlpenos!, Avatar pero mi señor del fuego desea verlo –le dice un soldado._

_Aang hace mueca_

_-¡Avatar!, por la maestra Katara y su niña no se preocupe, nosotros estaremos de guardia aquí en su puerta hasta que usted regresa –le dice el soldado_

_Aang suspira –bien, bien, déjeme avisarle a mi esposa-el entra a la recamara-¡Katara!, cariño ahorita regreso voy con Zuko-le dice el_

_Katara sale de la habitación adjunta en bata –bien cariño, ve aquí te esperamos –ella le dice Aang le da un beso en sus labio a Kya uno en su mejilla la deja en su cunita y ella empieza a llorar –Ya mi amor, ahorita vengo, Papi no se va a tardar –le dice él a su niña, le da su chupón y sale hacia en donde esta Zuko y al llegar al salón están Sokka, y Suki como Hakoda, Iroh y Toph y el al verlos arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-¡Aang!, los he mandado a llamar para infórmate lo que he decidido hacer con la hija del General Lee –Zuko le informa_

_-¡Aang!, -Suki suspira- Yo sabía el día que Katara tuvo la "disque caída", y que provoco el nacimiento prematuro de Kya que fue Onji, un día le pedí a Katara que me dijera la verdad, pero ya te has de imaginar el por qué ella no te lo dijo _

_Aang se sienta -¿saben Yo ya sospechaba de ella?, fue cuando Chico nos dijo como era la "disque amiga", que la vino a buscar, Yo pese que no se atrevería a venir aquí mientras estamos nosotros por lo de su Abuelo, pero veo que no_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-le pregunta Zuko_

_Aang voltea a verlo -¡Zuko!, aunque me duela y es hija de uno de tus Generales, quisiera, no volverla a ver mientras estamos aquí, ya sea que un día vega solo ó que ellas me acompañen, eso te lo pediría-se lo dice firme_

_Zuko asiente-bien ¡Aang!, bien así será, y por el General no te preocupes por él, porque Yo me encargo-les informa_

_-¡Flama!, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella?-Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Hoy!, después del primer baile, la pienso llamar junto con su Padre,_

_-¿Yo pensé después lo que paso hoy al medio-día ella se iría pero ¡no!?-Toph les pregunta_

_-¡Zuko!, deseo estar presente cuando se lo digas a ella, ¡Hakoda!, le puedo pedir por favor que no deje solas a mis Amores –Aang les dice _

_-¡Aang!, claro quién más Yo, para cuidar a mis Niñas –le dice Hakoda_

_-está bien Aang así se hará-Zuko le informa_

_-¡Y bien!, que esperamos hay que ir a la fiesta porque ya tengo ¿hambre?- Sokka les informa_

_Todos se ríen -¡Hijo!, tú siempre tienes ¡Hambre!-Hakoda le dice y lo abraza y salen todos del salón Aang regresa le da las gracias a los soldados entre cuando_

_-¡GUAU!, Pero que hermosas están mis ¡AMORES!,_

_Katara se sonroja -¿te gusta cómo nos vemos?_

_Aang se acerca y le da un beso a Katara en sus labios, cuando siente unas manitas que lo golpean y sonríe_

_-¡Guau!, pero que hermosa estas mi pequeño amor –le dice él a la niña la carga y le salen las lagrimas_

_-¡Aang!, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang sonríe-¡Amor!, no pensé en ver a nuestra hija en un vestidito de los maestros-aires-le dice Katara se le acerca y le da un beso _

_-Bueno, ¿haber si el tonto de Sokka no se burla de nosotras?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué se tiene que burlar?_

_Katara sonríe -¡Aang!, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, tu hija y Yo estamos vestidas iguales_

_Aang abres sus ojos y le sonríe –es verdad cariño, no me había dado cuenta de que ambas tienen el mismo estilo _

_Katara se le acerca lo abraza-¿me voy a poner celosa?_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza-¡Amor!, no deberías estarlo ya sabes que las amo –se le acerca más y se besan el beso se hace apasionado en eso tocan a su puerta y se separan Aang sigue con Kya en sus brazos, va abrir _

_-¿ya están listos? –les gritan_

_-si Toph ya estamos –le dice Katara_

_Llegan al gran Salón donde será la fiesta de clausura de Naciones cuando_

_-¿Qué te sobro tela y con eso le hiciste también a mi sobrina?_

_-¡Sokka! –le gritan_

_-Qué es la ¡verdad!, ¡mírenlas! tanto hija como madre están iguales_

_-Sokka cuando dejaras de ser infantil –le dice Katara molesta_

_Aang la abraza –no le hagas caso, amor_

_En eso Aang siente que alguien le quita a Kya se sorprende cuando ve quien es sonríe_

_-¡HAKODA!, me asusto_

_Hakoda le sonríe –lo siento Aang tengo que aprovechar este poco tiempo para estar con mi ¡nieta!-le dice algo triste en el timbre de su voz_

_Aang le sonríe- por eso no se preocupe porque nos regresamos con usted, vamos a estar unos días en la tribu_

_Hakoda sonríe-si, si mi pequeña dulzura, vas a estar con tu abuelo te mostrar los pingüinos y las focas polar-le dice a la niña y ella sonríe alegre_

_En eso se oye la voz de Zuko que carraspea ya en el centro del salón y el tiene a Honora cargada y Mai abrazándose_

_-Gracias a todo por su presencia en esta reunión de Naciones, para informarles que la próxima reunión anual será en el Reino Tierra en la Ciudad Capital en Ba Sing Se, -informa él cuando_

_-¿Qué empiece el baile?-grita Iroh empieza la música Zuko le pasa a Iron a la niña Zuko junto con Mai abren la pista de baile, Aang junto con Katara se unen también Sokka y Suki, Iroh como Hakoda ellos traen a sus nietas y también entran a la pista de baile_

_Cuando termina la primera pieza de baile se le acerca un soldado a Zuko_

_-Discúlpenos mi señor para informales que ya están las personas en el salón_

_Zuko asiente-bien, bien infórmele al Avatar que ya están las personas._

_El soldado se acerca a Aang y le informa Sokka como Toph también van cuando_

_-¿a dónde van?-Katara les pregunta. _

_Aang solamente le da un beso-¡ahorita vengo!, amor, no me tardo, ¡Hakoda!-le habla y el asiente y sale junto con Sokka y Toph_

_-¡PADRE!-_

_-hija no pasa nada-le dice y ella suspira_

_En el salón privado del Señor del Fuego._

_El General Lee como Onji estaban impacientes_

_-¡Padre!, ¿tú sabes para que querrá hablar con nosotros el señor del fuego?_

_-no los sé, Onji, pero no me gusta-le responde él y se abre la puerta y ven que entran_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Onji_

_Aang no dice nada espera que Zuko habla, el trae un pergamino en sus manos y se lo entrega al General_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡mi señor del fuego?_

_-¡General Lee!, este pergamino es su cambio de base, se traslada a la isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku como General para que proteja ese lugar_

_-¿Qué, porque?, mi Padre tiene que ir a ese lugar –se queja ella_

_-¡HIJA!, -el hace una reverencia-acepto con gusto el cargo que me da, mi Señor-le dice el_

_-¿un momento?, todavía no acabo-Zuko le dice_

_-General le pido que se lleva a su ¡Hija!, y por favor le pido que ella permanezca ahí con usted, ella quedara ahí y ayudara a los sabios en que se les ofrezca y nunca más saldrá de la isla_

_-¿Qué?-ella grita-¡Aang!, por favor te lo pido_

_-¿Qué me pides?, di que he sido considerado contigo después lo que hicistes a mi Esposa_

_-¿Qué?, es mentira, ella miente, ella, miente-le grita_

_-¿Qué?, ¡mi hermana nunca mentiría con algo así!-Sokka le dice_

_-¡señorita!, tenga consideración que usted quedara ahí, porque Aang tuvo compasión de usted, porque el delito que usted hizo, es para que estuviera en la prisión de la roca hirviente -Zuko le informa _

_Ella corre abrazar a Aang, pero él se suelta de ella_

_-¡Onji!, por favor, -le dice Aang_

_Ella con lagrimas –Aang es mentira, es mentira, ¿tú sabes bien que ella me odia?,… ¿Por qué Yo te…. Amo?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-lo siento mucho, pero tú sabes bien que siempre he amada a mi esposa y siempre la amare-le dice firme el_

_-¡no es mentira!-nuevamente grita ella_

_-¿sabes que es verdad?-Toph le dice_

_-¡Tú que sabes!, sucia ciega-le grita_

_-más respeto para ella –le grita Aang_

_-déjala Pies Ligeros que se desahogue Yo se que miente_

_-Aang ¿por favor, es mentira?-le grita, nuevamente_

_-Onji ¡Adiós!- Aang le dice y sale_

_Ella llora_

_-¡Hija!, Tranquilízate –le dice su Padre_

_-Bien, ¡General!, a partir de ahora empieza su traslado, y le pedirá que saliera del Palacio Junto con su hija_

_Aang como Zuko y los demás salen del salón a los guardias Reales les piden que el General como su hija no vayan al salón principal en donde está la fiesta y ellos asienten a su petición en el salón._

_-¡Hakoda!, ¿Katara y mi bebe?_

_Hakoda le indica en donde están Aang voltea a verlas y sonríe cuando_

_-¡por los espíritus!, ¿no te pudiste poner en otro lugar?-se queja Sokka_

_Katara le arquea su ceja_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿Cuándo tengas un hijo sabrás cuando ellos piden, piden?-le dice Hakoda_

_Aang se le acerca la abraza y levanta la sabanita en donde tiene tapada a Kya porque ella esta comido_

_-¿tú qué vez?-nuevamente se queja Sokka_

_Aang lo mira y le da una cara de odio- me estoy seccionando que mi hija esta comiendo_

_Sokka le regresa el gesto cuando ve que Kya saca su manita y agarra el dedo de Aang_

_-si Kya Papi aquí esta_

_Sokka domas hace gestos los demás se ríen cuando_

_-Sokka, Suki Y Toph para informarles que vamos a ir a la tribu ¿desean venir con nosotros?-Aang les pregunta_

_-¡No!, puedo ir con ustedes tengo que regresar a Ciudad Republica –Toph les dice_

_Sokka mira A Suki y el agacha la cabeza-lo siento tampoco podemos ir-Sokka les dice_

_Hakoda suspira –bien que les parece si todos nos vamos a Ciudad Republica y si todavía desean ir a la tribu son bienvenidos_

_Todos sonríen y aceptan, pasa la noche casi llega el final de la fiesta cuando_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara! fue un gusto en verlos_

_Aang y Katara sonríe –también nos dios gusto en verlo Rey Arnook –le dice Katara, Aang solamente le sonríe_

_-¿esperamos pronto la noticia?-le pregunta Katara_

_El rey se sorprende -¿Qué noticia?_

_Aang se sorprende a su respuesta como Katara –que ha de ser, para saber si tiene una niña o niño-ella le dice_

_El rey le da una ligera sonrisa -¡ha sí!, ¿el bebe?,…. –les dice él y salen_

_-¡hija!, mi nieta ya está dormida_

_Aang como Katara le sonríe -¡Padre!, sabes tú, igual que Aang no batallan en dormirla, Yo batallo mucho sabes_

_Hakoda sonríe y le besa la cabeza a la niña y suspira-¿sabes que tu madre se quejaba que conmigo tu si te dormías y con ella no? _

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja toma a la niña -¿ella sabe que la amamos?, ¡verdad!_

_Hakoda sonríe –si, tú sabes Aang el instinto ¡varonil!_

_-¡presumidos!-les dice Katara_

_-no le haga caso, -le susurra- lo que pasa que esta celosa-le dice Aang_

_Hakoda carcajea-si así se ponía Kya cuando Katara me prefería_

_Todos se están despidiendo porque la fiesta llego a si fin, pero cerca de ahí en una de las habitaciones_

_Onji estaba mal murado porque todo le salió mal cuando tocan a su puerta ella sonríe -¡es Aang!, ¿de seguro se arrepintió?-ella se dice va abrir cuando-¿usted?_

_-¡Hola Onji!_

_Ella molesta -¿ya ve que paso por seguir su concejo mire lo que paso?_

_-te dije que hicieras ¡algo!, ¿no que provocabas el nacimiento prematuro de la niña?, acuérdate de nuestro trato, la niña me pertenecía y tú te quedaras con el ¡AVATAR! _

_-¡Pero,…Pero!, rey ¡Arnook!, usted me dijo que lo ¡hiciera!_

_-¡te dije que hicieras algo!, ¿no que intentaras ¡mataras!? ahora dime que voy a ser Yo cuando se den cuenta los sabios de mi tribu que mi ¡esposa no está embarazada!, ¿dime que voy hacer?_

_-¿y usted sabe lo que me hicieron?-se queja ella_

_-como digo el señor del fuego, el Avatar te tuvo consideración de ti, y hasta nunca-le dice el rey y sale._

_El rey sale en eso_

_-¡Onji!, lista para irnos_

_Ella hace mueca-Sí Padre_

_Y ellos salen del Palacio Real para nunca más regresar._

_En la habitación_

_Katara estaba dejando a Kya en su cuna, Aang la abraza por detrás, le ayuda a cambiar a Kya, le quita su vestidito, le pone pañal limpio la tapa y ambos le dan un beso de buenas noches-descansa mi pequeño amor-Aang le dice y regresa con Katara la abraza_

_-¿y bien a qué horas nos vamos mañana con mi padre?_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso –antes que caiga la tarde salimos _

_Aang se acerca más la besa y ella rompe el beso -¡Aang!_

_-sí ¡cariño!_

_-¿debemos de descansar?_

_Aang le hace puchero -¡cariño!, nuestra hija ya está bien dormida, debemos de aprovechar esta noche_

_Katara sonríe –Mmmm,…-se le acerca a su oído-¿demuéstrame maestro-aire?-ella le dice susurrándole y le da una mirada lujuriosa._

_Aang la acerca –Prepárate mi Diosa del Océano-le responde el, se sienta en su cama, atrae hacia él a Katara, ella abre sus piernas y se sienta en la piernas de él., Aang le quita su blusa y queda en interiores, el beso se hace más apasionado, el va recorriendo, por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, despacio, con delicadeza, los agarra, los acaricia, tiernamente, ella siente el deseo por el…. ¡Aanngg!-susurra ella_

_El sigue acariciándola besándola por su piel, hace que se quite su falda, y el deseo de ambos aumenta más, va recorriendo su cuerpo nuevamente se besan ella lo tiene abrazado cuando nuevamente rompe el beso, porque él tiene su mano en su intimidad, ¡Aanngg!..._

_-Sss… ¡amor!-le responde el dulcemente._

_Aang se voltea a hacia su cama, ella su espalda en el cama, el se va quitando su ropa y Katara se deleita como va quedando desnudo frente a ella., Ella le sonríe y abre sus piernas Aang como un cazador hacia su presa se dirige hacia ella y de un solo entra en ella._

_-¡Aanngg!..._

_-¿mírame Katara?_

_Katara lo mira y ambos sonríen se vuelen a besar, dulcemente, tiernamente, ella lo abraza y siente que Aang se empieza a mover, despacio, tranquilo, poco a poco va aumentando el movimiento que rompen el beso, empieza la lujuria el deseo se apodera mas, _

_-¡mas,… Aang!,… ¡Mas!_

_Aang le sonríe –tu petición es orden,… mi,… amor-le dice él, dándole un beso en sus labios, ella pone sus manos en su pecho, se mueve más rápido, más profundo que hacen que el beso, nuevamente se rompe, es la fuerte el movimiento que hasta la cama se mueve_

_-un poco,… mas,… ¡Katara!,…_

_-Sí,… ¡Aang!,…. ¡así!_

_Es más fuerte, que ambos ya sudan por la lujuria, por el deseo cuando Aang como Katara siente una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, el deseo de la pación esta en ellos cuando gritan ambos Aang se deja caer en ella, y ella lo abraza, poco a poco sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad, Aang sigue en ella levanta su rostro la mira y ambos sonríen que se besan, un beso dulce, bello, que nuevamente se acomoda en su hombre, Katara pasa su mano en su cabeza y lo empieza a acariciar_

_-si sigues así me voy a quedar dormido_

_Katara sonríe- bien, pero acuérdate_

_Aang la abraza –deja que sigua dormida y cuando despierte ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. _

_***aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***dejen sus mensajes***_

_***gracias, Adiós.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a**_

_***Jesreel**_

_***Sarai Hermndez: si va a pasar, pero será en uno capítulos más adelante**_

_***Gracias por seguir.**_

_**** Para recordarles que unos capítulos contiene contenido LEMON****_

_Aang, Katara junto con la niña se fueron con Hakoda a la tribu, Sokka, Suki y Toph decidieron irse a Ciudad Republica directo, porque Aang temía que si se daban cuenta que también había llegado, no lo dejarían ir a la tribu, por eso se separaron._

_Aang estaba disfrutando la noche cuando siente unas manos que lo abraza toma las manos y sonríe- ¿Kya?_

_Katara sonríe –ella sigue con mi Padre, la esta arrullando-le dice, Aang se voltea le da un beso y al separarse siguen abrazados el suspira_

_-¿Qué suspiro?-le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe-¿sabes cariño, creo que esto es un sueño?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¡cariño!-ella le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_Aang la abraza mas fuerte hacia el –es,…. Por lo de mi pesadilla-le dice dando un suspira_

_Katara se separa para verlos a los ojos -¡Aang!, es eso una ¡pesadilla!, nada mas_

_Aang le sonríe –Sí es verdad,… solo fue eso una horrible pesadilla y nada más, ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos porque nuestra hija de seguro ya está dormida?_

_Katara se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja – ¿porque te ríes?_

_-¿adivina en donde dormirá ella?_

_Aang le sonríe –soy afortunado que hoy van estar dos mujeres en mi cama_

_-¡calata Avatar!-le dice molesta_

_Aang le sonríe -¡cariño!, es la ¡verdad!, tú y nuestra hija dormirán conmigo_

_-bien, bien, pero olvídate, que esta noche ¿abra algo?_

_Aang se le acerca a su oído –baldra la pena, ¿esperar?, hasta llegar a la tribu_

_Katara le sonríe, le acomoda su toga, le da un ligero beso, ¿dirás hasta que lleguemos a casa?, ¡cariño!_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué, porque?_

_Katara se carcajea -¡Aang!, dime ella en donde dormirá _

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y sonríe –tienes razón, bueno si es así, prepárate cuando lleguemos a casa, porque no te me escaparas._

_Mientras ellos regresan a su camarote al otro lado del mundo_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Arnook había llegado a la tribu del norte, cuando entra en su habitación_

_-¡Arnook!, ¿en donde esta ella?_

_El rey suspira-querida, lo,… lo siento, todo salió mal_

_La reina se sorprende -¿Qué?,… ¿Qué paso?_

_El rey la invita a sentarse y le cuenta lo que paso_

_-¡Arnook!, ¿dime que vamos hacer, cuando llegue el momento? _

_El rey suspira se lleva una mano en su cabeza -¡cariño!, ¿está Yada?_

_La reina sorprende -¡claro!, porque no pensé en ¡ella!, ya le falta poco para que dé a Luz, le podemos decir que el bebe, se ¡murió!, y pasarlo por nuestro, porque ha este Hanh nunca le ha importado ella, _

_Mientras ellos planean en otro un lugar_

_**Nación del Fuego, Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku**_

_El General Lee estaba llegando a la isla con su hija cuando_

_-¡General Lee!, bienvenido a la isla, señorita ¡Onji!_

_Ellos hacen una reverencia –Señor Chiio –le responde ellos_

_Chiio hace una pequeña mueca, el General le entrega el pergamino, lo abre y lo lee suspira –Bien, bien, estará usted encargado de la protección de la isla y su hija ella nos ayudara en que sea necesario aquí en el Recinto-les dice él cuando_

_-¡Hijo!-se sorprende al verlo cuando-¿Onji?-le dicen_

_El General Lee hace una reverencia -¡PADRE!_

_-¡Abuelo!-ella también le hace una reverencia_

_El sabio del fuego -¿Qué está pasando? -Pregunta el_

_Chiio carraspea -¡Mira!, para informarte tu hijo estará encargado de la protección de la isla y tu ¡nieta!, ella servirá de voluntaria aquí en el recinto_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-se sorprende el_

_Chiio suspira –mejor que ellos te cuenten, General descanse y cuando usted se sienta listo haga su trabajo, ¡NIÑA!, para infórmate, descansa, hoy y mañana antes del amanecer tiene que estar listo el templo-_

_-¿Qué?-grita ella_

_Chiio arquea su ceja -¡lo que oíste!-le dice él y sale de ahí_

_-¡hijo!, ¿Qué paso?_

_El General serio -¿Qué te explique tu ¡nieta!?-le dice molesto el_

_-¡ONJI!-grita el sabio, ella hace mueca y le platica lo que paso cuando-¡ERES UNA TONTA!, UNA TONTA-le dice molesto cuando carraspea uno de los sabios_

_-por favor vengan para mostrarles sus habitaciones-el les dice y ellos le siguen._

_Onji llega a su habitación y le dejan un pergamino con las instrucciones que ella hará cuando-¡te Juro Aang junto con tu sucia campesina que un días me las pagaras!, ¡LO JURO!-ella dice viendo hacia el mar._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur**_

_Aang, Katara y Kya ellos están en su paseo trineo pingüino_

_Aang cae junto con Kya., El su espalda en la nieve levanta a Kya para verla, la niña toda alegre, él le besa su mejilla-¿te gusto?, ¡verdad! –le pregunta a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa cuando_

_-¿Qué bien?, ¡no es justo!_

_Aang se levanta con Kya –dile amor a Mami, que le ganamos a la buena-le dice él a Katara ella hace mueca y ve que Kya pega otro grito de risa, ella se le acerca le quita a la niña_

_-Tú y tu Papi, son unos tramposos, mi pedacito de cielo-ella le dice a la niña Aang se acerca y las abrazas y ellos se dan un beso cuando unas manitas los golpean a ambos, ellos sonríen _

_-no te pongas celosa sabes que te amo_

_Katara arque su ceja -¿a quién le dices?_

_Aang sonríe y leda un ligero beso en sus labios -¡cariño!, le digo a las dos._

_-¡ha! –ella dice cuando Kya hace puchero queriendo llorar, Aang la toma le da un beso en sus mejillas se le acerca a su oído –te amo, nunca lo olvides-le dice él y como entendiera ello lo mira, sus miradas se entrelazan y ella sonríe_

_-¡cariño!, ya es hora de regresa-Katara le dice_

_Aang sonríe y regresan a la casa él con un brazo abraza a Katara y el otro tiene a Kya _

_Llegan a la casa de Hakoda y se sorprende que no ésta pero les dejo una nota_

_*_Aang y Katara estoy en la casa de Bato hay es nuestra noche de jugo de mesa, no me esperen a cenar, "Hakoda"*

_Aang sonríe se le acerca a Katara_

_-¡cariño!_

_-¡Aang!, no empieces, ven ayúdame, darle un baño a la niña, mientras hago la cena_

_Aang hace mueca y suspira –Si señora -toma a Kya la pone en la bañera ella toda sonriente alegre y risueña cuando_

_-¡KATARA!, ¡KATARA!, ven cariño, rápido –le grita_

_Katara va rápido cuando mira a Aang todo mojado, Kya muy risueña alegre y se ve que con sus manitas hace unas pequeñas olas en la bañera -¡KYA!, ¡HIJA!-le dice ella pero se queda quieta, Aang se sorprende a la reacción de Katara, saca a Kya de la bañera el la pone en su cama, la seca, le pone el pañal y su ropita y volteé a ver a Katara que está en shock_

_-¡KATARA!, ¡Cariño!, ¿Qué te pasa?-le grita_

_Katara reacciona a su grito –Aang Yo,… Yo-suspira-_

_Aang toma a Kya se acerca a Katara –por favor Katara no empecemos, te lo digo y siempre te lo diré, ella es nuestra, mía, y nadie, óyeme bien nadie nos va a separar_

_Katara suspira –lo siento Aang_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso en su labios y al separarse –ya esta lista la comida, porque tengo hambre_

_Katara sonríe –si cariño ya esta_

_Ellos se dirigen al comedor pero en otro lugar._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.**_

_Sokka estaba saliendo del concejo cuando_

_-¡Concejal Bumerán!, ¿tienes tiempo?_

_-¡Toph!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella suspira y Sokka se da cuenta que es algo serio –ven vamos a mi oficina-Sokka le dice_

_-¡Sokka!, quisiera que fuera en otro lugar_

_Sokka arque su ceja y suspira –bien vamos a la casa y me cuentas_

_**Casa de Sokka y Suki**_

_Ellos estaban llegando cuando_

_-¡Sokka!, cariño ya llegaste-le dice Suki lo recibe con un beso muy apasionado cuando ella escucha que alguien carraspea, se separa de Sokka hace mueca al ver a Toph_

_-¡hola!, señora concejal_

_-¡hola,… Toph!_

_Ellos cenas y la terminar – ¿bien de qué quieres decirme?-Sokka le dice, Suki se levanta_

_-¡Suki!, no te vayas porque lo que tengo que decirles también deseo que lo sepas-ella les dice y ellos esta intrigados con lo que Toph les va a decir_

_-¡Bien Toph!, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-bien, bien, sabe al llegar a mi oficina descubrí que atraparon unos ladrones, pero ellos no se robaron ¡Nada!_

_Sokka y Suki se mira-¿Qué tiene ver eso con nosotros?-Sokka le pegunta_

_-mira los ladrones que atraparon fue en la Isla_

_-¿Qué?-gritan Sokka y Suki_

_-¿Cómo en la isla?-Suki le pregunta_

_-sí, los acólitos atraparon a un par de maestros-agua, que se metieron ¿disque a robar?_

_-¡haber Toph!, ¿explícate bien?-Sokka le pide_

_Toph resopla- según el informe que en la noche, un par de días después que nos fuimos, muy noche, los acólitos descubrieron a dos maestros-agua en la Isla que disque su intención era meterse a robar en la casa de ¡Aang y Katara!, pero como hicieron mucho ruido, los acólitos se dieron cuenta y los atraparon_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡entonces la pesadilla de Aang!-Sokka dice_

_-Oye no lo sé, pero no duraron mucho en prisión solo un día,-ella indica con sus manos- "disque alguien vino y los saco de prisión"_

_-¡Sokka!, debemos ir a la Isla para hablar con Shani –Suki le dice y el asiente_

_-si cariño, mañana vas por mí al concejo e iremos a ver qué paso, antes de saber si es conveniente de mandar a llamar a Aang - Sokka le dice_

_-bien si es así, Yo los acompaño –Toph les dice y salen. _

_Ellos estaban en su habitación_

_-¡Sokka!-_

_-Mmmm,.. Sí Suki_

_-¿tú crees que ellos hayan querido llevarse a la ¡Niña!? _

_Sokka se rasca la cabeza y suspira –no lo sé, pero hay que averiguar que paso, antes de decirle a Aang, de por si estaba todo histérico, y el al saber esto, se pondrá ¿peor? –él le dice y ella asiente_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.**_

_Katara estaba amamantando a Kya, ella estaban en la cama, y a un lado Aang ya acostado, el voltea a ver la habitación cuando se rasca la cabeza, el suspira y Katara se da cuenta, que sonríe_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Cariño!, ¿ya vistes que el piso tiene ¿pieles?, y aquí esta agradable, no se siente, ¿frio?-le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Katara voltea a verlo, sonríe, le dé un beso a Kya-¿tendrás que dormirla?_

_Aang sonríe-¡Claro!, amor, ahorita duermo a nuestra niña-le dice él desea tomar a Kya cuando_

_-¡espérate!, todavía ella no termina de comer-le dice a él cuando-verdad amor, que todavía no termias-ella le die a la niña y ella sonríe, Aang se acerca le besa su mejilla ella voltea a verlo y también le sonríe y abre sus ojitos mas cuando empieza la niña a balbucear_

_Kya termino de comer, Katara para a la niña, para que repite, en eso Aang se la quita, la acomoda en su pecho y el voltea a ver a Katara y le sonríe_

_-¿Qué calor se siente?_

_Katara se sorprende y sonríe lujuriosamente, se le acerca a su oído -¿con tienes calo?_

_Aang sonríe y se sonroja, voltea a ver a Katara, que ella se acerca más, que siente la mano de ella que esta_

_-¡KATARA!-le dice todo sonrojado y pasando saliva_

_Katara le da un beso en sus labios- ¡ella ya está dormida!_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja, Katara sale de la cama, cuando delante de él se quita su comisión y el sonríe sonrojado porque ella esta desnuda, se emociona acomoda a Kya en la cama, en medio, pone dos almohadas una de cada lado a la niña, también sale de la cama se quita su ropa interior_

_-¡prepárate porque hay te voy!-le dice él, Katara sonríe cuando_

_-¡te tengo!, mi Diosa del Océano-le dice él, Katara sonríe pasa sus manos detrás de su cuello y se besan, poco a poco despacio que poco a poco ellos quedan en el piso entre las pieles y cerca de la chimenea y al separarse sonríen al verse, se contempla viéndose desnudos, recorriéndose ambos con sus manos, uno a otro deleitándose contemplando sus cuerpos_

_-¿sabes, cariño?, ¿hace mucho que no te contemplaba así?_

_Katara sonríe –si, desde que estábamos en el Templo en nuestra luna de miel_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso-si –suspira-_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea a verle y frunce frente -¡Nada!, cariño, lo que pasa –se muerde su labio- ¿no deseo regresar a Ciudad Republica?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿se puede saber el porqué?_

_Aang la abraza mas –cariño en estos días que hemos estado fuera de la ciudad, en verdad hemos disfrutado de nuestro amor_

_-¿me estás diciendo que te arrepiente de que Kya esté aquí?_

_Aang voltea a verla -¿Qué?, ¡no!, nunca, jamás, ya sabes que estoy feliz, que soy inmensamente feliz, que ella esté aquí, ¡Katara!, nunca lo dudes, jamás la cambiaria_

_-¿entonces, porque lo dices?_

_-¡cariño!, porque si me siento que soy ¡Padre!, y un ¡Esposo!, porque cuando ella estaba en tu vientre, casi nunca pude estar contigo, es por eso, pero ahora como las he disfrutado a ambas, que tengo miedo ahora que pronto regresemos que esta magia desaparezca-le dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Katara le besa sus ojos –si te digo que Yo también_

_-bueno si es así-le dice él y se acerca más a ella_

_-¡Aa ngg!_

_-SssHhh-le dice él, y se miran a los ojos, se besan un beso con dulzura, que poco a poco Aang se empieza a mover mas, que empieza la lujuria, la pasión, se miran, él con sus manos la va acariciando, ella con sus manos recorriendo por su pecho, se vuelven a besar, un beso con pasión, dándole besos, saltados, Aang la levanta, para que ambos quedan unidos mas, se sonríen, ella con sus manos en su pecho hace que Aang poco a poco quede su espalda en las pieles, ahora ella está arriba de él, ahora ella se mueve mas_

_-si,… mi Diosa del Océano, mas, mas,…._

_Katara se muerde su labio, la lujuria se ha apoderado del ella, que una corriente eléctrica recorre por su piel, por su columna, se muerde mas su labio, para no gritar, que se deja caer en el pecho de Aang, sus respiraciones, son aceleradas, que poco a poco, van llegando a la normalidad, ella levanta su rostro para mirarse y el está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Aang hace que se levante y se dan un ligero beso, Katara desea salir_

_-¿no salgas amor, por favor?-le pide él_

_Katara le sonríe y se queda en su pecho, siente su corazón palpitar que ambos se quedan dormidos, profundamente._

_Se habían quedado dormidos entre las pieles, que Katara despierta que siente un ligero dolor en su vientre, que sale de Aang y el no se da cuenta que ella salió de él., Ella corre al baño y suspira sonriente -¡por fin!, ¿tengo mi ciclo?-ella dice y sigue en el baño, mientras Aang sigue dormido tiene una pesadilla._

El estaba caminando en un pasillo cuando escucha un voz, que reconoce –"es Suki"-dice el, se acerca más al escuchar que dicen –"pobre de Aang, perder a dos al mismo tempo"-,-¿Qué?-dice Aang-cuando escucha nuevamente –"no perdió a dos, sino a tres"-¿Qué?-Aang nuevamente grita, que despierta.

_Despierta todo sudado, temeroso que se da cuenta que Katara no está con él, se levanta y en la cama ella no está, cuando la ve que sale del baño _

_-¡cariño!, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta Aang asustado y ve que ella se agarra su vientre_

_-Si, Aang estoy bien, -ella le dice que ya trae puesto su camisón que se dirige hacia la cama, el también entra junto con ella, acomoda a Kya, sonríe le besa su cabecita_

_-¿en verdad estas bien?, ¡cariño!-nuevamente le pregunta asustado._

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios –si cariño estoy bien lo que pasa –hace mueca de dolor-que tengo mi ¡ciclo!-ella le dice con una ligera sonrisa._

_Aang se sorprende -¿deseas que te traiga algo?, ¿lo que sea cariño, dímelo?-le dice todo preocupado_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!, estoy bien, que te parece si nos dormimos y si no se me pasa me tomo un té-le dice ella y se quedan dormidos_

_En la mañana:_

_Aang había despertado sonríe y se da cuenta que sus amores no están, se levanta se viste y al llegar al comedor oye que Katara está hablando con Gran-Gran_

_-¡Katara!, no puedo creer que mi bisnieta ya tiene tres-meses, y ya tiene cabello, aunque Aang sea calvo, la niña se parece más a ¡el!_

_Katara sonríe –si Gran, Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya Kya tiene tres-meses pero no se lo digas a Aang que la niña se parece a él, porque según él, ella se parece a mí-suspira-_

_-¿Qué pasa hija?_

_Katara se sorprende y deja a un lado su taza de té -¿lo que pasa que tengo mi ciclo y tengo con algo de dolor?_

_-¡¿tienes tu ciclo?! ¡Vaya!, Yo pensé que me ibas a decir que nuevamente estas ¡¿embarazada?!_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?, ¡Gran!, ¡no!, _

_-¿Por qué no?-le dice Gran-Gran que ella tiene en sus brazos a la niña y voltea a verla-¿Qué no deseas más hijos?_

_Katara se sonroja –si gran me gustaría darle a Aang muchos niños, especialmente ¡maestros-aires!-suspira- lo que pasa que tu bisnieta es muy absorbente y en verdad –ella le quita a la niña y sonríe-ella es una niña de su ¡Papi!_

_Gran-Gran, se carcajea y Katara arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡hija!, lo que pasa que me acorde cuando tú eras bebe tu madre se quejaba que domas tú querías estar con tu Padre, que me imagino que es lo que está pasando con la niña_

_Katara le da un beso a Kya y ella toda risueño –si es verdad, tú no puedes vivir sin tu Papi_

_Gran-Gran sonríe -¡y bien!, ¿han planeado tener otro bebe, si o no?_

_Katara se sienta –en realidad no hemos hablado de tener "otro", bebe, -suspira- pero quisiera esperarme _

_Aang estaba escuchando y también suspira –si en verdad no hemos hablado con darle a Kya una hermanita o hermanito –dice él y se dirige al comedor _

_-¡buenos días!-les dice Aang, el sonríe extiende sus brazos y le quita a la niña –si Kya ven con Papi-dice él y ve que Katara sonríe el arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa?-pregunta como si nada_

_Gran-Gran sonríe -¡Aang!, no puedes negar que mi bisnieta se parece a ¡Ti!_

_Aang ve a Kya –no ella se parece a su ¡Mami!, ¿verdad, amor?-le dice a la niña_

_-¡vez!, que te dije-le reclama Katara, Gran-Gran, sonríe cuando llega Hakoda y Bato a Desayunar._

_Mientras ellos están desayunado en:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Sokka, Suki y Toph estaban llegando a la Isla cuando_

_-¡buenos días!-les dicen_

_-¡buenos Días!, Shani ¿estás muy ocupado?-le pregunta Sokka_

_Shani asiente –vengan vamos al comedor ¿ya desayunaron?_

_Sokka sonriente, que Suki le da un codazo y el suspira- sí, pero Yo con todo gusto acepto tu invitación-le dice Sokka con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿van a decir que no te doy de comer?-Suki le dice molesta, Toph se carcajea_

_-señora concejal como si no conocieras a tu ¡Marido!, el siempre tiene ¿hambre? _

_Llegan al comedor cuando_

_-¿me imagino que viene a saber que paso?, ¡¿verdad?!-les pregunta Shani_

_-Sí, por favor cuéntanos que paso-Sokka le pide_

_Cuando Shani apenas le iba a platicar lo que paso -¿en dónde está Aang?_

_-¡Yamel!, Aang está en la tribu-Sokka le dice_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que estar ahí?, su deber es estar aquí en la Isla con su gente su ¡cultura!-le dice Yamel molesto_

_Shani como los demás le hacen mueca de enojo_

_-¡para tu información!, acuérdate que es el ¡Avatar!, y el no debe de darte explicaciones según sé, el que debe saber es ¡Shani!, porque él es su mano derecha –le recuerda Sokka molesto_

_Yamel suspira- ¡bien!, ¡bien!, ¿viene a saber que paso?_

_-¡Yamel!, apenas le iba a platicar lo que paso –le dice Shani cuando llega Chico también, que se les une a la plática, porque fue él quien dio aviso a los demás_

_-bien Chico, por favor cuéntanos que paso esa noche –Toph le pide _

_-bien fue exactamente dos noches después que se fueron, nos habíamos turnados en hacer vueltas porque los Bisontes estaban algo inquietos, como los lémures, que pensábamos que había un animal que había bajado de las montañas, como aquella vez que bajo un león-puma –suspira-bueno, me acerque a la casa de Aang cuando vi a dos personas que estaban en su balcón, que grite, ellos de se dieron cuenta que me empezaron a atacar, y fue cuando salió uno de los bisontes que gracias a ellos con su rugido se espantaron y cayeron del balcón de la casa de Aang los pudimos atrapar y les exigimos que hacían que según el ¡Avatar!, tenía una ¿Joya muy valiosa?, que por eso querían robarla-Chico se rasca su cabeza- ¿en realidad no se dé que ¡Joya!, ¿hablan?, nosotros los acólitos no tenemos Joyas y Aang menos, porque en nuestra cultura los valores preciosos no nos debe de importar-les dice el Sokka Suki y Toph están sorprendidos a los hechos, Sokka se rasca la cabeza y suspira -¿Qué casualidad que se metieran y que Aang no estaba?, bien Aang llegara en unos días por favor les pido que cuando llegue el, no le digan nada del incidente déjenmelo a mí, hablar con el primero se los pido-Sokka les dice_

_-¡pero, pero!, ¿el debe de saberlo?-le reclama Yamel_

_Sokka suspira-sí él lo sabrá, pero tengo que hablar con él, se los pido_

_-¡Sokka!, por nosotros no habrá problemas ¡VERDAD!-le dice Shani refiriéndose a Yamel, el hace mueca y sale del lugar cuando_

_-¡Concejal Sokka!_

_-Si Chico _

_-tenga esto se lo quite a unos de los que se metieron_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿Qué es?_

_-Es un mapa de toda la ¡Isla!, -le dice Chico_

_-¿Quién sabes de este mapa?_

_-solamente Shani y Yo, el me dijo que cuando vinera Aang se lo entregara, pero mejor se lo doy a usted, para que sepa _

_Sokka sonríe y se despiden y cuando llegan a la embarcación_

_-¿Qué piensas Sokka?-Suki le dice_

_-deja que lleguemos al concejo y les digo_

_-¿en verdad esto esta extraño?-Toph les dice y ellos asienten. _

_Pasaron unos días en:_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Los reyes estaban en su habitación_

_-¡querido!, ¿Cómo es ella?_

_El rey se sienta en su cama -¿Qué te refieres?, ¡mujer!_

_La reina también se sienta -¿Qué ha de ser?, a la ¡niña!_

_El rey suspira-¿Qué te puedo decir?, es una ¡princesa!_

_-¿dime cómo es?-le vuelve a preguntar_

_El rey sonríe -¡hermosa!, ¡perfecta!, sabes, se parece al ¡Avatar!, es la combinación de ellos, no-clara, no-oscura, sus ojos de un azul-claro como el cielo,-suspira- en verdad cariño si la conocieras te enamorarías de ella_

_La reina lo abraza-si me hubiera gustado ¡tenerla!-ella dice cuando tocan a su puerta el rey abre y es una sirvienta_

_-¡sus altezas! Ya llego la hora-ella les dice, ellos sonríen_

_-¿ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?-les dice la reina y la sirvienta asiente._

_Pasaron las horas, Yada se le estaba complicando el parto que le tuvieron que dar algo para calmarla cuando_

_Nace el bebe, se lo llevan y como ella estaba tan agotada que no se dio cuenta que se llevaron a su bebe._

_Entran casi amaneciendo a la habitación real _

_-¡sus majestades!, aquí tienen a su ¡hijo!_

_La reina se acerca lo toma -¿es un varón?_

_-si su alteza. ¡Un Varón!-le dice la sirvienta_

_-Yada ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta el Rey_

_-ella, ella está débil, con lo que le dimos no se dio cuenta que nació el niño-le responde la sirvienta_

_-bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer cuando ella despierte-le dice la Reina y la sirvienta sale._

_-¡Arnook!, ¿Qué no deseas cargar a tu ¡hijo!?_

_El rey sonríe –un ¡HIJO! _

_***aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***dejen sus mensajes.**_

_***gracias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a**_

_*** Saraí Hernndez**_

_*** Mizta Avatar**_

_*** Jadena**_

_*** Karen**_

_**** Gracias, por seguir ****_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte:**_

_Yada había despertado, y le habían comunicado de que su bebe, nació "muerto", ella estaba desconsolada_

_-¿Cómo que nació muerto?, ¡¿y que fue una,… niña?!-le dice ella con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¡Yada!, por los espíritus, tuviste un parto complicado y difícil y para rematar la reina también dio a luz-le dice una curandera_

_-¿Qué?, También,… la ¡reina!_

_La curandera suspira –si, Yada, se nos complico, la reina esta delicada, ahorita está con ella varias curanderas para salvarle la vida-le dice a ella_

_Cuando entra alguien_

_-¡HANH!-_

_-¡Yada!, ya sé que la niña nació ¡muerta!, y como veras como ya no hay "bebe", que nos una, nuestro compromiso será ¡roto! –le dice Hank firme _

_Yada le recorren sus lagrimas – tienes razón, era lo único que nos ¡unía!, -ella le dice y de su cuello se quita el collar de espolones y se lo entregan, el lo toma y sale cuando_

_-¡Rey!_

_-¡Yada!, se que tu bebe nació muerto, y como mi esposa esta delicada y débil, quisiera, pedirte, más bien suplicarte si tu puedes amamantar a ni ¡niño!-le dice el rey y ella sonríe_

_-¡acepto!-Yada le dice_

_El rey sonríe –bien al rato te traen al niño, solamente lo amamantaras el tiempo que sea necesario –le dice él y ella acepta._

_Le llevan al niño y ella sonríe -¿Qué hermoso eres, bebe?-ella le dice y lo amamanta._

_**Ciudad Republica:**_

_Sokka estaba en su casa estaba muy pensativo cuando_

_-¡Suki!, ¡amor!, ¿Qué tienes?_

_Ella con lagrimas -¡Sokka!,..-suspira- ¡tengo mi periodo!_

_Sokka la abraza-¡amor!, tranquila, no hemos concebido a un bebe, tendremos tiempo de volverlo a intentar –le dice el quitándoles sus lagrimas de sus ojos_

_-¿estás seguro?_

_Sokka sonríe -¡claro!, amor, tendremos tiempo de ¡divertirnos!, será muy, interesante en volverlo ¡hacer!_

_Suki lo abraza -¡Sokka!,…. ¡Sokka!, cariño, ¿Qué has pensado en el asunto?, de ¿Aang?_

_Sokka suspira – hasta que no llegue Aang para decírselo, que sí creo que su pesadilla fue un ¡aviso!-le dice él y ella asiente._

_Había pasados unos días:_

_**Tribu del Agua del Sur:**_

_Aang estaba viendo el atardecer, estaba concentrándose en sus pensamientos cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Cariño!, ¿estás bien?_

_Anng voltea y sonríe –si Katara –suspira- lo que pasa que ya mañana regresamos a la Isla y en consecuencias a mis obligaciones en el concejo_

_Katara lo abraza –Aang, ¿estaremos bien?_

_El con sus manos le agarra su rostro y le da un ligero beso –si cariño, ¡estaremos bien!_

_Katara le sonríe –bien, si es así, ven la cena ya esta lista_

_Anng sonríe y ve que Gran-Gran trae a Kya el extiende sus brazos para cargarla y le besa su mejilla_

_-¿entonces ya mañana regresan?_

_Aang les sonríe –si ¡Hakoda!, ya mañana regresamos_

_Hakoda sonríe y suspira –dirás que soy envidioso, pero me gustaría que vinieran más seguidos, la casa se sentirá vacía ahora que se vayan_

_-¡PADRE!-le dice Katara y lo abraza_

_-¡Hakoda!, le prometemos que en otra oportunidad, vendremos, verdad, ¡amor!, vendremos para que veas a tu, abuelo y bisabuela –les dice Aang con una gran sonrisa_

_-esperemos que así sea –les dice Gran-Gran_

_Mientras están cenando Aang carraspea -¿Cuánto tenia Katara cuando se dieron cuenta que es una maestra-agua?_

_Hakoda y Gran-Gran se mira y pensativamente -¿creo que tenia 5-años?-les dice Gran-Gran_

_Hakoda se carcajea -¡sí!, ya recuerdo, tenia 5-años fue ese día que Sokka la hizo enojar, que con sus manos le aventó ¡agua! _

_Katara suspira –Sokka siempre me hace enojar-ella les dice_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?, ¡Aang! –Hakoda le dice_

_Aang sonríe –domas quise saber –les dice él y voltean a ver a la niña y Katara solamente nueve su cabeza._

_Habían terminado de cenar ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Katara estaba amamantando a Kya, cuando, Aang la abraza y ella sonríe_

_-no me digas que ¿tienes calor?-le pregunta Katara, Aang se le acerca a su oído_

_-en realidad ¿tengo frio?-le dice él con una gran sonrisa, katara arque su ceja _

_-¡¿TIENES FRIO?!-Katara con su otra mano toca su frente y le hace mueca -¡Aang!, ¿estas normal?_

_Aang se acerca la abraza y le da un beso en sus labios y con una sonrisa traviesa -¡cariño!, ¿Qué te parece si le damos a Kya una?,… ¿¡hermanita?!_

_Katara abres sus ojos, voltea a ver a Kya y suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Cariño! –Aang le pregunta_

_-¡Aang!,… Yo,…. En realidad, ¿Quisiera que esperemos en tener a otro bebe?_

_Aang suspira ve a Kya como ella ya termino de comer se la quita a Katara y la para, le da un beso en sus mejillas y sonríe –tienes razón, cariño, dejemos que ella esté un poco mas grandecita para darle una hermanita_

_Katara sonríe y le da un beso –gracias cariño, por comprenderme, pero ¿hermanita?, que te parece mejor un ¿hermanito?_

_Aang sonríe y le hace cara de puchero – me sentiría feliz, si fuera el rey del Templo ¡cariño!_

_Katara le pasa sus manos por su cuello -¿te gusta sentirte que las mujeres te amen? ¡Verdad!_

_Aang se voltea y le da un beso y con una sonrisa -¡sí!, si fuera puras niñas ¿imagínate? seria el consentido de la casa _

_-¡presumido!, lo dices porque Kya no puede vivir sin ti_

_-¿tú también no puedes vivir si mi?-le dice Aang robándole otro beso_

_-si es ¡verdad!, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y ella es tu ¡hija!_

_-ahí están las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida y algún día la pequeña Katara también_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_Aang le roba otro beso –si cariño el siguiente bebe me toca escoger el nombre, y como será otra niña quiero que se llame como tu ¡Katara!_

_-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?-le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Le roba otro beso –porque así lo quiero, ya vez te dije que quería una niña y nació ¡Kya!, y cuando tengamos a la otra niña se llamara como tú, ¡Katara!_

_Kya ya estaba dormida y Aang se muerde su labio y suspira, acomoda a la niña cuando mira a Katara_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_-Katara ¿entonces ya no lo vamos hacer?_

_Katara se ríe pero se tapa su boca para no despertar a la niña, se acerca a Aang le da una un gran beso en sus labios y cuando se separan al verse –eso déjamelo a mi_

_Aang sonríe- la vuelve a besar y al separarse -deja que lleguemos a la casa y lo haremos toda la noche_

_-diras casi-Katara lo corrige refiriéndose a Kya, él, la vuelve a besar _

_-sí, casi toda la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang, Katara y Kya iba rumbo hacia la isla y al llegar que ya estaba anocheciendo_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire:**_

_Ellos se estaban bajando de Appa cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¡Katara!, y la pequeña Kya ¿Cómo les fue?_

_Ellos sonríe, Katara trae a Kya dormida-¡Bien!, Shani, Bien –le dice Aang_

_El sonríe cuando llegan los niños -¡Aang!, ¿ya llegaron? –les pregunta Lily_

_Ellos sonríen y asienten ellos se dirigen hacia su casa varios acólitos les ayuda a bajar sus cosas y antes de entrar._

_-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas aquí en la isla?-les pregunta Aang_

_Shani sonríen -¡bien!, pero mejor descansen déjame avisarle a Shamma que ya están aquí y a ahorita vienes los niños con algo de alimento para que coman-les dice él cuando ve que Aang ya entro a su casa le pide a uno de los acólitos que vaya al concejo avisarle al concejal Sokka que el Avatar ya está en la isla, y niño sale sin que Aang se da cuenta, que mandaron avisarle a Sokka. _

_Aang sonríe –gracias y si aceptamos –le grita él y entra a su casa, va directo detrás de Katara y ve que deja a Kya en su cuna, él se acerca y la abraza_

_-¡por fin en casa!-le dice él, Katara se voltea pasa sus manos por su cuello_

_-sí,.. En casa –se besan cuando oyen, que gritan, ellos sonríen, Katara va a ver, Aang se queda en la habitación y inspecciona cuando ve que tiene forzada la cerradura de su balcón -¿Qué paso aquí?-se pregunta cuando le viene a su mente su pesadilla se lleva la mano a su cabeza cuando_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡cariño!,.. va a comer –oye que Katara le grita, toma a Kya que sigue dormida y se dirige hacia su comedor al entrar ella se sorprende de porque trae a la niña_

_-¡Aang!,-suspira- ¿Por qué trajiste a Kya?, si ella sigue dormida_

_Aang sonríe y pasa saliva -¡cariño!,… lo que pasa como que quiso despertar y la estaba arrullando –le dice él, y Katara sonríe., terminan de cenar en eso la niña despierta _

_-¡hola!,.. ¡Kya!, ya estás en casa –le dice Aang con una sonrisa la niña sonríe cuando queriendo llorar_

_-Aang, pásamela, déjame darle un baño, para luego darle de comer –le dice Katara_

_-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos todos juntos?-le pregunta Aang con una gran sonrisa y Katara acepta, mientras Katara se lleva a la niña, ella le quita su ropita y el pañal, porque Aang está llenando la bañera, ellos se quitan su ropa., Katara entra a la bañera, Aang le pasa a la niña y el entra y se bañan, todos, en eso la niña llora porque ya tiene hambre, Katara se acomoda y la empieza amamantar, Aang las abraza cuando suspira él y Katara se da cuenta -¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta ella_

_-no puedo creer cuanto a crecido, nuestra niña, todavía recuerdo cuando ¡nació!, y ella cavia en mis manos, que hasta miedo me daba en cargarla, y estaba ¡calva como Yo!, pero ahora tiene cabello, y no tengo miedo en cargarla –Aang le dice con una sonrisa _

_-sí, ¿Cómo ha crecido nuestra niña? –le dice Katara, ella le besa su cabeza, cuando termina de comer, Aang la toma para que repita, cuando ella lo hace la empieza arrullar y se queda dormida, Katara sale se pone su bata él le pasa a la niña, el también sale se en vuelve en una toalla, la niña esta en su cuna dormida, ve que Katara sale _

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Katara sonríe –voy a la cocina no me tardo –le dice y Aang se sorprende el sonríe maliciosamente que entra a la cocina y ve que Katara que está tomando un té, por detrás la abraza, se le acerca a su oído _

_-¿estas bien?_

_Katara deja la taza en la mesa, los brazos de Aang una está en uno de sus pechos y el otro cerca de su intimidad-¡Aang!_

_Aang se acerca mas-Ssshhh-¿te dije que no te me escaparas?-le dice acercándose más, la empieza acariciar, con sus manos le quita su bata, el sabe que esta desnuda, le da besos en su cuello, en sus hombros con una mano le va abriendo sus piernas le va rosando su intimidad, pidiendo permiso de entrar, se acomoda guía su miembro hacia ella y entra_

_-¡Aa nn gg!,….-grita_

_Aang arque su columna hacia atrás y de un golpe más entra en ella, Katara se agarra de la mesa, se empieza a mover, siente que Aang con sus manos está en su cintura, siente el frenesí de la pasión, de la lujuria, porque entra mas, más profundo, Aang la trae más hacia él, hundiéndose mas entre cada golpe_

_-Sí,… ¡Ka ta ra,…!,….. ¡Sí! –grita el_

_-¡AANNGGG,….! –grita ella., cuando Aang con sus manos la levanta y le besa uno de sus hombros, y con un empuje mas profunde llegan al cielo y sale de ella, voltea a Katara y la sienta en la mesa Aang se acerca y la besa, un beso con una pasión que solo ellos se dan, Katara nuevamente abre sus piernas acerca a Aang hacia ella, el nuevamente entre en ella, se abrazan _

_-¿prepárate mi amor, para la siguiente ronda? Aang le dice, voltea a verla y le sonríe, Katara se le acerca hacia su oído, -dame lo que tienes, ¡mi maestro-aire! –le dice ella y Aang sonríe., Katara con una de sus piernas está en la cintura de él y la otra la tiene en la mesa, Aang rompe el beso, con sus manos él la empieza a mover, las tiene en la cadera de ella, y la trae más hacia ella., Katara sus manos la tiene en la mesa sosteniéndose, la mesa se piensa a mover, tanto que ellos empiezan a gritan, él la abraza se besan, Aang le da besos por su cuello, por sus hombros cuando llega y ve sus pechos se deleita que abre su boca y se dirige a uno de ellos, la cierra y Katara grita mas, el se está llenando de la pasión sobre ella, hace lo mismo con la otra cuando deja de chupar se le acerca a su oído -¿ya sé porque mi niña esta tan sana?, ¡porque la leche de Mami esta tan sabrosa!-le dice él y Katara abre sus ojos-¡AANG!-grita ella y lo ve sonrojado, en un momento de lujuria él la mueve más hasta que ambos llegaron al cielo._

_Cuando Aang se deja caer en ella, la espalda de Katara está en la mesa, ella siente la respiración de él, acelerada, poco a poco se normaliza, que Aang levanta su rostro para verla y ambos sonríen que se dan un ligero beso, tierno, dulce, al separarse, Aang la carga el todavía dentro de ella _

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_Aang sonríe -¿Qué no lo adivinas?_

_Katara sonríe, despacio llegan hacia su habitación y se dejan caer en la cama se ríen pero amos se tapan la boca, para no despertar a su niña, el sigue dentro de ella, ambos se miran sus miradas se entrelazan_

_-¡Katara!, te amo tanto, amor_

_Katara sonríe con su mano acaricia su frente besa su flecha y suspira -¡mi Maestro-Aire!, te amo tanto, que no se qué aria si un día no te tengo –le dice cuando le recorren sus lagrimas_

_Aang le besa sus ojos-¡amor!, por favor no llores, vamos a estar juntos siempre, siempre –le dice él cuando ella se le acerca su oído_

_-¿Qué mi maestro así te vas a quedar?_

_Aang sonríe -¡prepárate nuevamente y ahora si no podrás gritar! –le dice él y se empieza nuevamente a mover, tanto que ella con sus manos se agarra de las sabanas, él la abraza mas, para entrar más profundo., Y como él, le digo se tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar, el se deja caer en ella, y ambos se quedan dormidos hasta que alguien les recordó que no están solos, ambos despiertan sonríen, Aang sale de ella, Katara se levanta se dirige hacia el baño para lavar sus pechos, Aang se levanta y saca a la niña de su cuna_

_-¡Ya mi amor!, ahorita viene Mami –le dice a la niña llega Katara sonríe., Katara entra en su cama, Aang le pasa a la niña que no para de llorar,_

_-¡Ya Kya!, Ya –le dice ella, a la niña, toma uno de sus pechos y la niña empieza a comer cuando uno de sus manitas ella está pidiendo la presencia de alguien_

_-¡Aang!, te habla Kya –le dice Katara, el sonríe uno de sus dedos le pone en su manita y cuando siente el dedo de su Padre ella lo cierra –si Kya Papi aquí esta._

_Pasa la noche, amanece, Aang sonríe abre sus ojos y recuerda los sucesos, se voltea a ver y feliz_

_-¿vas a dejar a Mami seca?_

_-¡Aang! –le grita katara_

_Aang se acerca y la besa a Kya su sien –es mentira mi pequeño amor –le dice a la niña, ella deja de tomar su leche su boquita todavía está en el pezón de ella voltea a ver a su padre y le sonríe_

_-sigue comiendo, mi amor, come –le pide el, ella le hace caso, sigue comiendo cuando nuevamente le pide a él su dedo, Aang feliz, se acerca a Katara y le da un beso en sus labios y sonriente_

_-¿Qué noche tuvimos?_

_Katara se sonroja –si,..¿Que noche?_

_La niña termina de comer, ella le cambia su pañal -¡Aang!, si Kya llora dale su chupón mientras voy hacer el desayuno _

_-¿Qué?, ¡no!, pásamela, aquí Yo la cuido, ¿verdad amor que te quedas con Papi en la cama?-dice él y le besa sus mejillas, Katara suspira –si sigues así, consintiéndola, un día de estos te la llevas al concejo –le dice Katara molesta y sale para hacer el desayuno., Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué dijo mami?, Kya-le pregunta a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa_

_- SÍ, KYA, di ¡Pa pi!,… ¡PA PI! –nuevamente le dice y la niña grita alegre_

_Mientras en el comedor Katara está furiosa_

_-si en verdad, si sigue así consintiéndola voy a batallar con ella, ¿y quiere puras niñas?, ¡¿claro?!,.. ¡¿Si desea ser,.. El rey de la casa?! -ella dice molesta cuando tocan a su puerta que se sorprende quienes son_

_-¡Sokka!,.. ¡Suki!,.. ¡Toph!_

_-¡Hola hermanita!_

_-¡Hola reina azucarada!_

_-¡Katara! _

_Katara se sorprende cuando_

_-¡desayuno!, ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunta Sokka, Katara arque su ceja_

_-¿Cómo saben que llegamos?_

_-bueno desde que llegamos acuérdate que tu marido nos pidió que viniéramos para saber si a los acólitos se les ofrece algo –le dice Sokka con una sonrisa, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza_

_-¿por cierto?, ¿en dónde está tu marido? –Le pregunta Sokka, y mas viendo a su hermana que todavía está en bata, Katara pasa saliva y sonríe -¡Aang!,… ¿preguntas por Aang?-le dice tímidamente Sokka hace mueca_

_Toph se carcajea, cuando él se dirige hacia su habitación y Katara empieza a Gritar para qué Aang se dé cuenta que Sokka está en la casa._

_Aang sigue en cama con la niña y oye que Katara grita "Sokka", se sorprende el, deja a la niña en la cuna y el corre a la habitación adjunta para cambiarse cuando sale abre su puerta y se sorprende _

_-¡Sokka! –le dice él y saca a la niña se su cunita que está llorando-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Aang cuando se escucha que Toph esta carcajeándose Sokka lo mira y arque su ceja Aang le da una sonrisa y sale de su habitación para ir al comedor_

_-¿Qué pies ligeros te atraparon en la cama con la bebe?-le dice Toph_

_Aang pasa saliva_

_-¿Por qué mi sobrina está en pañales y tú todavía en bata?-le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡SOKKA!-le grita Suki_

_Katara voltea a verlo y le da una cara que el solamente se caya cuando_

_-¿Qué es lo que vamos a desayunar?, solamente, fruta, pan y jugo de frutas -se queja él_

_-¡Sokka!- nuevamente grita_

_El suspira se sienta y todos desayunan cuando terminan Sokka carraspea _

_-¡cariño pásame a la niña!, -le pide Katara, Aang se la pasa no antes le da un beso en sus mejillas cuando la niña empieza a llorar.-_

_-¿ahorita viene tu Papi, para que te duerma?, se tiene que ir con el tragón de tu Tío Sokka –le dice Katara, Aang se le acerca y también le dice –si amor, deja platicar con tu tío gorrón y cuando llegue nos dormimos –le dice el_

_-¿Qué?, ¿como que su tío gorrón?, ¿y tragón?–se queja Sokka y Toph se ríe_

_Aang, Sokka y Toph salen, Katara se dirige hacia su habitación para cambiarle a la niña su pañal Suki la acompaña_

_-y bien ¿para cuándo nace me sobrino?_

_Suki suspira y agacha la cabeza y Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡sabes!,..Tendrás que esperar _

_Katara se sorprende trae a Kya en sus brazos para arrullarla -¿Qué paso?, no me digas que Sokka –ella la interrumpe- ¡no!, Katara, no, Sokka está feliz con la idea detener a un bebe –suspira-lo que pasa que ya tuve mi periodo, -ella le da un codazo- ¿Cómo vas con Aang?_

_Katara abre sus ojos sonrojada –te ¿diré?, sabes él desea que tengamos otro bebe, pero le dije que mejor nos esperemos que Kya este mas grandecita para darle otra hermanita_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¡¿hermanita?! –le pregunta y voltea a verla Katara le sonríe y asiente—Sí, como lo vez, el desea que tengamos ¡otra niña!, porque quiere ser el rey del templo_

_Suki se carcajea y Katara solamente sonríe –sí, me imagino, que si, llena la casa de puras niñas teniendo a un Tío Loco, diciéndole que no le pongan gorro y una Tía histérica –le dice Suki, Katara sonríe_

_-¿lo dices por Toph?, verdad-ella le pregunta y Suki afirma –pero tendrán una Tía que las ame ¡verdad!-nuevamente ella le dice._

_Suki sonríe –si, nunca lo dudes ellas tendrán una Tía consentidora y cariñosa_

_-por cierto, gracias Suki por el té-le dice Katara, Suki solamente sonríe._

_Mientras ellas están en la habitación los chicos están en uno de los jardines, cuando llegan Shani, Chico y Yamel, Aang se sorprende_

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿paso algo?, ¡verdad!-Aang les dice ya histérico_

_-tranquilízate ¡Aang! –le grita Toph, Aang suspira y todos se sientan el respira_

_-bien, ¿Qué paso?, no me digan que nada, porque Yo se que paso algo, porque descubrí que la puerta de mi balcón esta forzada_

_-¡Aang!-suspira Shani cuando_

_-por favor digenle de una vez-les grita Yamel, Aang arquea su ceja_

_-¡Yo te lo diré!-le dice Yamel-se metieron a tu casa a robar porque disque ¡tú! tienes una joya muy valiosa, pero los pudimos atrapar –Yamel le dice Aang queda quieto con lo que le digo el que lo agarra de su toga gritándole_

_-¿Qué?, ¿DIJISTES?_

_-¡tranquilízate! –Toph le grita y el reacciona que se sienta que Aang con sus manos agarra su cabeza y nuevamente empieza a gritar -¡Yo SABIA!, ¡YO SABIA!, que no era un sueño, no era un sueño-_

_Sokka lo agarra de su toga -¡Aang!, por los espíritus tranquilízate, quieres asustar a mi ¡hermana!-_

_Aang reacciona y se tranquiliza_

_-¡gracias!, Yamel por decirlo dulcemente –Toph le dice y él le hace mueca y se despide_

_-¡Aang!, ¡nosotros! –le dice Shani_

_Aang más tranquilo –por favor cuéntame cómo paso-les pide el, ellos sonríen_

_-¡Aang!, fui Yo que me di cuenta –le dice Chico- te acuerdas que hace unos meses bajaron unos leones-pumas y los bisontes como lo lémures estaban nerviosos –le dice Chico_

_-si lo recuerdo ¿pero qué tiene que ver con esto? -Aang le pregunta_

_-bien después que se fueron dos noches después para hacer exactos los bisontes como los lémures estaban nerviosos, que pensábamos que nuevamente habían bajado el animal, que nos turnamos, para averiguar, bien esa noche paso por tu casa más bien donde, está tu balcón y vi a dos personas que estaban ahí que les grite ellos me atacaron eran maestros-agua -¿Qué?-grita Aang y lo interrumpe-_

_-¡AANG!-le gritan y el suspira_

_-disculpa Chico continua-le dice el_

_Chico sonríe y asiente –bien como te decía, eran dos maestros-agua que me empezaron atacar cuando uno de los bisontes salió con su ruido hizo que se cayeran del balcón de tu casa, en fin los atrapamos y les preguntamos porque querían entrar y ellos nos dijeron que tú tienes una joya muy valiosa que venían por ella_

_, nosotros le dijimos que no tenemos ¡joyas valiosas!, en fin Yamel se los llevo a la policía y los encerraron-les dice él, Aang sigue con sus manos en su cabeza_

_-¿Qué joya valiosa tienes?, para que ellos desean llevárselas –le pregunta Chico, Aang levanta su rostro y con lagrimas-¡mi Hija!, ¡mi bebe!, mi Kya, venían por ella, ella es mi Joya más valiosa que tengo_

_-¿Qué? –gritan Sham y Chico_

_Aang respira y firme -¡Toph!, ¿Qué sabes de ellos?_

_-pies ligeros, si te digo que según el informe que me dijeron que al siguiente día vino una persona y pago su fianza y los liberaron_

_-¿Qué?, como que los dejaron ¡libre! -Aang grita_

_-tranquilízate ¡Aang!, tienes que estar tranquilo –Sokka le dice- a propósito antes que se me olvide ten esto_

_Aang se sorprende -¡¿son los planos de la Isla?! –pregunta asombrado_

_-se los quite a uno de ellos, Aang –Chico le dice, Aang se sorprende mas_

_-¿Quién tiene los planos de la Isla? –Sokka pregunta_

_Aang se queda sin palabras –los únicos que los tienes soy Yo, tu Sokka y,.. ¡Zuko! –Cuando grita- ¡los sabios del Fuego!_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Aang!, que quieres hacer ¿ahora? –Shani le pregunta_

_-bueno creo que voy a estar más alerta y a partir de ahora nunca dejarlas solas y llevármelas conmigo cuando salga fuera de la ciudad y seguir con lo normal, ¡Sokka!, voy a tardar unos día en ir al concejo, tengo que arreglar la puerta del balcón y pedirles que esto que Katara no se entere_

_-bien Aang, -Sokka le dice_

_-como tú quieras pies ligeros_

_-¡Aang!, cuenta con nosotros –Shani le dice_

_-gracias chicos, por todo- les dice él cuando Sokka lo abraza y sonríe_

_-¿Qué te parece si entramos a tu casa para ver que mi hermana está haciendo de comer?-_

_Aang sonríe –si vamos_

_-te habías tardado concejal –Toph le dice y ellos entran_

_-¡Katara!, ya tienes lista la comida-Sokka le grita_

_Katara suspira –si deseas carne ahí esta una caja que te manda Papa –ella le dice y el sonríe_

_-Sí carne seca de foca- grita el_

_Aang hace gesto –con razón apestaba a pescado que Kya se venía vomitando_

_-¿Qué?, no me diga que mi sobrina –les dice el arqueando su ceja_

_-¿es maestra-aire?-Toph les pregunta_

_Aang sonríe, -todavía no lo sabemos_

_Katara también sonríe –si todavía es pequeña para saber, pero de seguro tiene el espíritu de Aang –ella les dice y sonríe cuando_

_-¿Qué?, no otro que no como carne, ¡no! –grita Sokka_

_-Sokka –le gritan todos y el suspira._

_Pasa el día Aang estaba terminando de arreglar la puerta de su balcón como la cerradura _

_-¿todo bien cariño?_

_Aang sonríe –si, Katara, todo bien –se le acerca y le da un beso_

_-¿ya es hora de dormir?-Katara le pregunta, Aang asiente y se disponen a descansar, Katara pone su cabeza en el pecho de él, ella con sus dedos hace círculos, él le acaricia su cabello y oye que suspira _

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunta Aang_

_Katara levanta su rostro -¡Aang!, creo que ya Kya debería estar en su habitación_

_Aang se sorprende y se sienta -¡no!, todavía no –le dice firme_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Por qué no?_

_Aang la abraza –cariño por favor todavía no, ¿quieres?_

_Katara sonríe –bien, bien como tú quieras, ella todavía estará aquí con nosotros_

_Aang sonríe y le besa –gracias cariño, gracias –le dice él y Katara se sorprende que no pregunta nada, y dan bienvenido al sueño._

_***Aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***gracias **_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan & Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a**_

_*** Saraí Hernndez**_

_*** Jezreel**_

_***Kartara Bochely, ¡claro!, que va a llegar**_

_***Jadena, no es ¡adicto!, porque creo que es "normal", cuando dos personas están casados lo ¡hagan!, y sí, me enamore de la pareja de Aang y Katara**_

_**** Gracias, por seguir ****_

_Aang se había quedado dormido después de otra "noche" de pasión, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kya lloro Katara sonríe le da un beso en su frente _

_-sshh, ¡Kya!, Tú papi está dormido –le dice ella a la niña y la empieza arrullar cuando ella ve que Aang esta teniendo otra pesadilla que se acerca, para despertarlo._

_**Pesadilla de Aang:**_

_**Aang estaba entrando a su casa cuando siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás el sonríe se voltea y se besan cuando se separan el abre sus ojos y se sorprende a quien beso, que grita -¡ONJI!, que ¿haces aquí?-le pregunta de asombro. Ella se sorprende ¡Aang!, soy tu esposa –le dice ella, Aang abre mas sus ojos que sale corriendo, que va gritando –¡no!,… tú no eres mi ¡esposa!-grita cuando llama a-¡KATARA!, ¡KATARA!-sigue gritando cuando se da cuenta que no es su "casa", si está en la isla, pero a donde entro no es su casa-¿Katara en donde estas?-grita el que ve que alguien le indican en donde esta que corre entra a un lugar que se sorprende -¿esta es la cripta que mande a construir?-dice él cuando ve que alguien está enterrado se acerca más -¡KATARA NO!-grita tanto, que escucha su nombre que le hablan.**_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,.. ¡Cariño despierta!_

_Aang abre sus ojos y sudado que salta de la cama voltea a ver y ve a Katara que está sorprendida_

_-¡KATARA!, ¡amor! –grita el temeroso y la abraza llorando_

_-¡AANG! ¿Qué pasa Cariño?-le pregunta asustada, el no le dice nada solamente la besa y la abraza, cuando se tranquiliza él, Katara le agarra su rostro para versen_

_-tranquilo cariño, tranquilo –le dice ella y lo lleva nuevamente a la cama se acomoda juntos y ellos se abrazan mas -¿deseas contármelo?-le pide ella, Aang no le responde solamente la abraza mas y se queda dormido en sus brazos, ella suspira -¡amor!-ella le dice y también cae al sueño_

_Después del incidente de la pesadilla de Aang, Katara no quiso preguntarle más, el regreso al concejo, pasaron los días, las semanas, un mes para ser exactos cuando Katara está en su casa checando el calendario que se sorprende_

_-¿por los espíritus mi bebe ya cumple ya 4-meses y no la he llevado a su chequeo?, bien Kya te doy un baño, vamos por Papi para ver si nos puede acompañar- ella le dice a la niña y ella, sonriente._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo**_

_Katara estaba entrando al concejo y al llegar a la recepción_

_-señorita puedo ver al ¿Avatar?_

_La señorita voltea a verla se sorprende –señora,.. ¡Avatar!, disculpe pero su esposo no esta_

_Katara se sorprende -¿se puede saber en dónde anda?_

_La señorita sonríe –el ¡Avatar!, junto con el Concejal Sokka fueron a un poblado aquí cerca para ver algunos asuntos_

_Katara suspira y la señorita se da cuenta -¿pasa algo?_

_-¡No!,.. No en realidad nomas pasaba por aquí –ella le dice con una sonrisa y sale ella junto con la niña y al salir, -lo siento mi amor, Papi no está, tendremos que irnos solas-le dice a la niña y salen._

_**Hospital General de Ciudad Republica.**_

_Katara entra a la recepción_

_-¡señorita!, disculpe no tengo cita, ¿estará el Doctor Lon?_

_La señorita sonríe –si déjeme ver si no está ocupado y ahorita la paso_

_Katara sonríe y se sienta la mandan llamar y al entrar_

_-¡Maestra Katara!, ¿Qué sorpresa?_

_Katara sonríe –si, lo que pasa que se me paso la cita del mes del chequeo de Kya –ella le dice el Doctor sonríe_

_-¡vamos a ver!, pequeña ¿Cómo has crecido?-le dice el Doctor la niña sonríe alegre_

_-la felicito nuevamente la niña sigue estando sana y fuerte ya ha ganado más peso, le recomiendo que le vaya dando probaditas de fruta, puré mas bien pero poco a poco, y síguele dándole pecho-le dice él y Katara sonríe de felicidad_

_-y usted ¿Cómo ha estado?_

_Katara sonríe –bien, bien aunque he tenido mis ciclos con ¡dolor!_

_El Doctor se sorprende -¿está tomando algo para no concebir?_

_Katara se sorprende –si,.. Estoy tomando un té porque deseo esperarme para tener otro bebe_

_El Doctor hace mueca –bien es por eso, debe de descansar de tomarlo, cuando tenga su periodo, y en menor cantidad, aunque algunos si son efectivos a la larga provoca que tarde en volver a concebir_

_Katara le sonríe –bien así lo hare _

_-bien maestra Katara y nos vemos en el próximo mes para el chequeo de la bebe_

_Ellas salen y regresan a la Isla_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire:**_

_Ya era de noche _

_Katara suspira-¡otra vez Aang llegara muy noche! –ella dice y se dispone a cenar sola, cuando termia se dirige hacia su habitación se dirige a la cuna para ver a la niña_

_-¿ya estas despierta? –le dice a la niña y ella ve que sonríe y agita sus manitas-ven mi pequeño amor te voy a dar un baño para después darte de comer,-ella le dice prepara la bañera de la niña, le quita su ropita, su pañal esta punto de ponerle en la bañera cuando escucha un ruido, a la niña la cubre con una toalla y se dirige en donde provino el ruido en eso_

_-¡AANG!_

_Aang sonríe -¡hola cariño!-le dice y se acerca hacia ellas y las abrazas y las besas al separarse_

_-¿quieres cenar?_

_Aang sonríe y suspira –en realidad quiero darme un baño _

_Katara sonríe –bien sabes ahorita mismo le iba a dale a Kya un baño –ella le dice y él se da cuenta que su niña esta envuelta en una toalla que sonríe_

_-¡vamos Kya a darnos un baño! –le dice él a la niña y ella sonríe_

_-bien si es así ustedes se bañan mientras te preparo tu cena –le dice Katara y el sonríe toma a la niña se dirigen hacia el baño a bañarse_

_-¿esta rica el agua?, verdad bebe –le dice a la niña ella sonríe mas cuando el grita -¡cariño!, me pasas una toalla para Kya –le grita_

_Llega Katara envuelve a la niña y ve que Aang sale y también se envuelve en un toalla en su cintura y al salir,-¡Aang!, te traje la cena_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza -¡cariño!,… no te hubieras molestado_

_La cena está en una mesita que tienen el pone cojines para sentarse cuando Katara se sienta a un lado de él con Kya ella empieza a amamantar a la niña, Aang sonríe cuando_

_-¡Kya!, bebe, que te parece si cambamos de ¡cena! –le dice él se le acerca _

_-¡AANG! –le grita Katara, el sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios y ella sonríe -¿Cómo te fue en el poblado?-le pregunta ella_

_-¡bien!, cariño –se sorprende-¿Cómo sabes que andaba en un poblado?-le pregunta y voltea a verla_

_Katara sonríe –lo que pasa que me acorde que se me paso la cita con el Doctor para el chequeo de Kya, y decidí ir al hospital pero no antes pasamos haber si tu nos podrías acompañar, y cuando llegamos la recepcionista nos dijo que tu no estabas ni Sokka tampoco que se fueron juntos a un poblado cerca-ella le dice y Aang deja a un lado la charola_

_-¿hice mal en ir a buscarte?-le pregunta ella por la reacción que tuvo el al decirle_

_-¡no!, ¡no cariño! –Suspira- lo que pasa que por estar metido en el conejo y con algunos problemas en esto, en algo tan importante no estaba con ustedes_

_-¡Aang! –Ella le pone una mano en sus mejillas- no te sientas mal, como te dije a mí se me olvido que Kya tenía cita y por eso me fui sin avisarte primero_

_Aang le toma su mano y la besa -¿Cómo esta nuestra bebe?_

_Katara sonríe –bien muy bien que ya tiene más peso y que le pueda dar probaditas de fruta claro haciéndole puré _

_Aang sonríe -¡guau!, eso te dijo –le dice él se le acerca y le besa su mejilla a Kya ella voltea a verlo y también sonríe_

_Terminan de darle a Kya su cena ella se levanta le pone el pañal, su ropita y empieza a arrullarla_

_-dámela cariño yo la arrullo –le dice Aang, Katara sonríe se lleva la charola a la cocina, se prepara su té, sonríe_

_Y antes que entre a su habitación se quita su ropa interior y al entrar sonríe se dirige hacia su cama suspira y sonríe porque Aang se quedo dormido y en su pecho tiene a Kya que dormida esta, le quita a la niña él no se da cuenta, deja a Kya en su cunita, ella entra en la cama y suspira –descansa mi maestro-le dice ella y le besa su flecha cuando él dice ¡Katara! , ella sonríe más y se dispone a dormir._

_Aang despierta se sorprende que Kya no está en su pecho voltea a ver y ve a Katara, el se levanta se dirige a la cunita y su niña esta dormida sonríe porque ella en una de sus manitas tiene agarrada su toga, se acerca a ella le besa su frente sale de ahí tapa la cunita con el tul, voltea a ver a Katara sonríe se dirige hacia su ventana y se sorprende -¿ya casi amanece?, En verdad me queda dormido que no sentí que Katara me quito a la niña –el dice se dirige hacia su habitación adjunta se viste y sale al pabellón de meditación cuando ve algunos acólitos que también se dirigen hacia el pabellón para meditar, y empieza a meditar que su mente se aclare y se relaje a los hechos que ha tenido desde su pesadilla y sucesos que en realidad fue un aviso pero se tiene que controlar, cuando sale de la meditación _

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe -¡Shani!_

_-¿todo bien?_

_Aang sonríe –si todo bien_

_-me cometo Katara que has tenido mucho trabajo en el concejo_

_-si, ha habido demasiado trabajo y aparte ya sabes es un poco mas por ser el Avatar que estoy todo el día afuera_

_Shani le sonríe –bueno así es el trabajo, aquí todo tranquilo, ¿te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?_

_-me gustaría, pero no se sientan mal quisiera desayunar tranquilo con Katara _

_Shani le pone una mano en su hombro –te entiendo, ¡Aang!, necesitas aprovechar el tiempo libre para estar con ellas, más bien con la niña, porque cuando acuerdes al rato andará corriendo por aquí_

_Aang le sonríe –si debo aprovechar el tiempo, ya tiene 4-meses y cada día la veo más grande y llenita –_

_-si en verdad tu niña está más hermosa que nunca, si no, dímelo a mí que recuerdo bien a Lily de bebe, era una bebe bien gordita y muy cachetona y mírala ahora está bien delgadita y no se diga de Aní el que si fue un bebe bien gordo –le dice con una sonrisa- apropósito no te molesta que los niños vayan a tu casa a ver a la ¿niña?_

_Aang se sorprende -¡No!, claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Shani suspira –Ya sabes cómo es Yamel _

_-no le hagas caso a veces me pregunto si tiene el espíritu de un nómada_

_-si en verdad Yo también me pregunto, Katara me dice lo mismo que los niños no le hagan caso ¿sabes?, no te vayas a molestar, creo que mi Aní le gusta tu ¡niña! _

_Aang se sorprende y abre sus ojos -¿Qué?, si es una,.. ¡Bebe!, ¡todavía! _

_Shani se carcajea –si eso Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños será por qué es una bebe muy hermosa y le llama la atención y mas por el color de sus ¡ojos!_

_Aang sonríe –si no puedo negarlo mí bebe es muy ¡hermosa!, que no sé porque dicen que se parece a mí,_

_-ya lo saben dicen que las niñas se parecen a los papas y los niños a las mamas, ¡dímelo a mí! De mis dos hijos Lliy es mas apegada a mí que Aní, y él es muy ha pegado a Shamma –le dice Shani con una sonrisa_

_-si es verdad, Katara se queja que Kya domas quiere estar conmigo –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Aang!, para informarte antes que se me olvide sabes llegaron unos lémures de las montañas no se parecen a Momo estos son más claro pero son muy latosos que en donde quieran andan aun dentro de las casa_

_-bien me imagino que están por él, tendré que pedirle a Momo que les indique las reglas-él le comenta y sigue con su patica._

_Mientras ellos platican de sus hijos._

_Katara había despertado cuando_

_Katara suspira -¿otra vez se fue tempano y no se despidió de mi?-dice ella._

_Katara se voltea agarra la almohada de Aang –mi maestro ¿te extraño?-ella dice se levanta se dirige hacia su baño cuando sale se va directo hacia la cuna de Kya. _

_-¿ya estas despierta? ¡Verdad! –le dice a la niña ella se emociona empieza hacer pucheros queriendo llorar Katara la saca de su cuna -¿ya mi amor ya te doy de comer? –ella le dice y la empieza a amamantar Katara sonríe y le besa su cabello -¿sabes mi pequeño amo?, dentro de un mes tu Papi y Yo ya cumplimos nuestro primer año de casados, soy tan feliz, que creo que esto es un hermoso sueño, ¡mi amor!, y más porque tu estas aquí, eres mi felicidad, que nunca pensé tener un pedacito de mi maestro-aire aquí en la tierra y ese pedacito eres ¡tú! –ella le dice a la niña cuando ella sin querer alguien está escuchando._

_Aang estaba sentado en la puerta de su habitación escuchando lo que Katara le estaba diciendo a la niña y se quita sus lagrimas –si es un pedacito de los dos, ¿no lo puedo creer dentro de un mes cumplimos nuestro primer años de casados? –dice el con una gran sonrisa, se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno._

_Katara termina de darle de comer a la niña, le cambia el pañal y la empieza arrullar cuando ella huela a -¡comida!- Que se sorprende deja a la niña en su cuna ya dormida se dirige hacia su cocina._

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea y sonríete -¡buenos días!, cariño –le dice él y se le acerca y se besan al separarse_

_-¿pensé que te habías ido?_

_Aang la abraza –discúlpame, desperté que no quise hacerte ruido que Salí a meditar_

_-¿Qué rico huelo, que estás haciendo? -Le pregunta Katara _

_Aang sonríe –es solamente té y estoy cortando estos pedazos de fruta –el le dice, ella sonríe -¿Kya?-le pregunta el_

_-ella está dormida_

_-deja ir a verla –le dice _

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang le da un ligero beso –no te preocupes no la voy a despertar –le dice y sale y al llegar a su habitación, entra destapa la cunita, le quita el tul y sonríe –si,.. Eres un pedacito de cielo, mi pequeño amor –le dice el abre su ventana para que entre los rayos del sol deja destapada la cunita y regresa con Katara y al llegar_

_-¿no me digas que la despertaste?_

_Aang sonríe –no cariño nuestra bebe sigue bien dormidita-_

_Katara sonríe cuando -¡momo!, ¡Aang!, degastes la puerta abierta-le dice ella, Aang sonríe se levanta y la cierra, momo sigue adentro, él la da un fruto lunar que él se lo lleva._

_Aang dejo también la puerta de su habitación abierta, Momo entra y se sienta en la orilla de la cuna de Kya y como está la ventana abierta entra otro lémur queriéndole quitar el fruto a Momo, ello se pelean y con las colas le rosan la cara a la niña, ella despierta y con una de sus manitas agarra sin querer la cola de un lémur que hace que chille, que Momo se asusta que avienta el fruto y le cae a la niña en la cara que ella empieza a llorar._

_Mientras sus padres están en la cocina._

_Aang se le acerca a Katara la abraza por detrás -¡cariño!, que te parece si aprovechamos que Nuestra niña está dormida –le dice en su oído_

_-¡Aang!_

_-Mmm,.. ¡Dime que si!, ¡cariño!, ¿hace mucho que no lo hacemos?-le dice él cuando se escucha el llanto de Kya, Katara suspira, el llanto es más persistente_

_-¡deja ir a verla!-le dice Katara que está sorprendida como ella está llorando_

_-¡cariño!,…. –le dice el sin soltarla_

_-¡Aang!, deja ir, ella no llora así-le dice ella, sale Katara cuando Aang suspira y se sorprende mas al llanto que se dirige también cuando_

_-¡AANG!, -le grita_

_Aang se asusta que corre, ve que Katara trae a Kya en sus brazos que esta la niña en un grito._

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Qué paso?,….-le pregunta asustado y mas porque ve que tiene un fuerte golpeen su frente_

_-¡no lo sé!, ¿Qué paso?, ayúdame, sostenla deja ir por agua para curarla para bajarle el fuerte golpe –ella le dice, Aang toma a Kya y la trata de tranquilizar_

_-Ya mi amor, ya, Papi aquí esta, Papi aquí esta –le dice a la niña y la ve que en su cunita esta el fruto que él le dio a Momo, que se enoja, llega Katara con su agua-control la esta curando para bajarle el fuerte golpe, la niña no para de llorar_

_-Ya Kya, Ya –Katara le dice, ella le quita a la niña se sienta y saca uno de sus pechos para ver si amamantarla se tranquiliza, pero no quiere-Aang prepárame la bañera de la niña la voy a bañar –ella le dice, Aang asienta le preparan su bañera, Katara la mete, Aang la sostiene mientras ella nuevamente le hace curación y se controla, la saca Katara la esta arrullando cuando Aang sale furioso y al llegar a su patio_

_-¡MOMO! –Le grita-¡Mono!-nuevamente grita cuando viene volando de prisa y detrás de él vienen dos lémures mas, Aang los atrapa son un lémur bebe, y uno mediano y ve que al lémur bebe, una parte de su cola le falta "pelos"_

_-¿fueron ustedes lo que se metieron?, ¡verdad!-les reclama Aang_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa? –le pegunta Chico_

_Aang molesto-se metieron a la casa y no sé como que le hicieron a Kya un golpe fuerte_

_Chico suspira-si desafortunadamente estos que bajaron de la montaña se meten a las casas y agarran "todo", y si unos los espantas se enojan y se vuelven algo agresivos_

_-bien, bien –dice Aang, Momo está en su hombro y el con una de sus garra espanta a los que lo estaban siguiendo -¿haber Momo enséñame tu cola?-le pide Aang el le muestra y esta "completa", suspira –ahora lo entiendo de seguro el lémur pequeño se metió te quería robar tu fruto y con la pelea se te callo, pero desafortunadamente le cayó a mi bebe –el dice _

_-¿eso fue lo que le paso a tu bebe?-Chico le pregunta_

_Aang suspira y se dirige hacia su casa para ver como sigue Kya cuando entra Katara la esta arrullando y ve su ventana -¡si la deje abierta y por ahí se metió! –dice el, Katara voltea a ver solamente mueve su cabeza –cariño,… puedo Yo terminar de arrullar –le pide el, ella sonríe y le pasa la niña, ella siente el cambio, abre sus ojitos._

_-¡hola!,… mi bebe, soy Papi-le dice Aang y ella sonríe que levanta su manita él se la toma y le besa su mano- si mi bebe, Papi aquí esta –nuevamente le dice y ella sonríe mas, Katara se le acerca y sonríe_

_-¿estas contenta?, ¡verdad!, porque tu Papi esta aquí –ella le dice y como si ella le entendiera ella grita -¡Aún lo Qué paso!- estas contenta-nuevamente le dice Katara y la niña sonríe mas._

_Aang suspira-cariño fue mi culpa, deje la ventana abierta, aparte no le puse el tul a la cunita, como a Momo le di un fruto, un lémur se metió en nuestra habitación, de seguro le quiso quitar a Momo su fruta y desafortunadamente mi niña pago las consecuencias-le dice y le besa a Kya su cabeza cuando la niña se queja-perdóname mi amor-él le dice la niña ya está dormida la pone en su cunita ahora si le pone su tul y suspira_

_-ven cariño vamos a desayunar –Katara le pide, el asiente _

_-¿vas a ir al conejo? –le pregunta Katara, y Aang sonríe_

_-no,.. ¿Deseas algo?, -se lo dice con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojado_

_Katara se sorprende como le respondió que ella también se sonroja Aang con su mano hace su silla para que este cerca de él -¡cariño!, que te parece si seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente-le pide Aang apenas Katara le iba a contestar cuando gritan_

_-¡Pies Ligeros!, ¿en donde estas? –oyen que gritan y ellos al verse hacen mueca ambos y dicen ambos _

_-¡TOPH!- Aang se levanta y suspira - ¿deja a ver que quiere? –le dice a Katara no antes de salir le da un ligero beso en sus labios y sale, Katara suspira –deja irme a cambiar nomas falta que venga mi hermano, para rematar-ella dice cuando nuevamente oye que gritan ¡KATARA!,-tuve que abrir mi bocata –ella dice y entra hacia su habitación, se cambia y al salir_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe -¿si niños?_

_Lily triste –supe lo que le paso a la muñeca ¿está bien?_

_-¿podemos verla? –le pregunta Aní con una gran sonrisa._

_Katara sonríe -¡niños!, lo siento ella está dormida, pero que les parece si vienen mas tarden y la ven-ella les dice ellos sonríe si salen cuando se oye que gritan _

_-¿Qué?, le paso a mi ¡sobrina!_

_Katara escucha la voz de Sokka y lo ve que viene furioso -¡Hola!, Sokka_

_-¡Katara!, dime que le hicieron a mi sobrina –Sokka le reclama_

_Katara suspira-¡Sokka!, ella está bien, está dormida y deseo que siga dormida _

_-¿está bien la bebe azúcar?_

_-si ¡Toph!, está bien y mas porque Aang, sabes que ella es muy apegada a él, domas él la cargo y luego, luego se tranquilizo –le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja –si, ya saben que mi bebe me ama_

_-Yo sigo enojada contigo –le reclama katara_

_Sokka mueve su mano y le pone uno en su hombro –lo siento ¡hermano!, pero ya sabes cuando ella se enoja se enoja _

_-¡sí!, cuando la reina del azúcar se enoja es de armas tomar –Toph le dice, Aang pasa saliva y suspira pero sonríe –pero Yo sé como contentarla –él se dice_

_-¿Qué dice Aang? –le pregunta Katara arqueando su ceja_

_Aang sonríe- nada cariño, nada_

_Todos entran a su casa_

_Sokka y Toph se quedan a desayunar, para después irse a sus casas, Aang paso el día con los Acólitos y pendientes que tiene en la Isla ya esta anocheciendo cuando_

_-¡Papa!, dice mama que ya esta lista la cena_

_-¡Lily!, estoy ocupado hablando con Aang –le dice Shani_

_Aang sonreí-¡Shani!_

_Shani suspira-bien, bien dile a tu madre que hay voy –el le dice a su niña y se dirige hacia su casa avisarle que al rato llega su padre cuando_

_-¡vayan con Katara!, para ver que se le ofrece –les dice Shamma y ellos sonríen y se van, llegan tocan _

_-¡niños!_

_Lily y Aní le sonríe -¿se te ofrece algo?_

_Katara sonríe –llegaron caídos del cielo, me pueden cuidar a Kya mientras le hablo a Aang –ella les pido y los niños sonríen, _

_-¡claro que sí! , Aang está con papa en el jardín que está en el pabellón de meditación –le dice Lily, Katara le agrace y sale a buscarlo y lo ve que esta con Shani platicando al llegar_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea y sonríe-¡cariño!-le dice y se sorprende que no trae a Kya-¿en donde esta mi hija?-le pregunta asustado_

_Katara le hace mueca-los niños amablemente la están cuidando y vine a decirte que ya está la cena –ella le dice y sale enojada_

_Aang suspira y voltea a ver a Shani_

_-te comprendo, sabes deja irme porque de seguro Shamma estar peor que tu ¡mujer!-le dice Shani y sale_

_Aang sonríe y se dirige hacia su casa y al entrar, pasa saliva -¿Kya?-nuevamente le pregunta_

_-la niña está en su cuna, dile a los niños que si desean se pueden quedar a cenar con nosotros –_

_Aang se sorprende y se dirige a su habitación y al entrar se oye la risa de Kya y el sonríe mas como los niños la están entreteniendo cuando se sorprende, que ve que Kya tiene bien pescado del dedo de Aní el carraspea y los niños voltean a verlo y le sonríe -¡niños!, se ¿quedan a cenar?-les pregunta_

_Lily le sonríe -¡o no gracias!, ya nos vamos_

_-¡mama se enoja si les ponemos mucho gorro!-le dice Aní, Aang sonríe._

_Los niños se despide de él, Aní se suelta del dedo de Kya cuando ella empieza a llorar, Aang hace mueca la carga y al verse sus ojos -¿me voy a poner celoso?-le dice a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa_

_-¿Por qué le dice eso a mi niña?-Katara le reclama_

_-¡Katara!, ¿Qué no vistes como estaba Kya con Aní?-le reclama el_

_Katara suspira -¡Aang!, por los espíritus y son unos bebes-ella le dice Aang hace mueca y ve que Kya está toda sonriente_

_-¿dime te gusta?, ¡verdad!-le dice a la niña_

_-¡AANG!-le grita ella molesta_

_-bien, bien mi bebe, te doy permiso para que Aní venga a verte –le dice él y la niña pega un grito de risa, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y suspira._

_Terminan de cenar, Katara está nuevamente dándole otro baño a la niña la saca la seca cuando_

_-Aang sostenme a Kya un momento –le pide, Aang sonríe Katara sale de la habitación cuando regresa llega con un biberón_

_-¿Qué es?-le pregunta_

_-es té de manzanilla para la niña, para que este un poco más tranquila –ella le dice Aang le pide el biberón y se lo da a Kya, ella se queda dormida, mientras Katara le pone su pañal, le pone su ropita, la mete a la cunita, ella voltea a ver a Aang nuevamente se quedo dormido ella suspira -¿otra noche sin nada de nada? –ella se dice y se dispone a dormir._

_Pasaron un par de semanas cuando tocan a su puerta y Katara se sorprende quine es_

_-¡Suki!,_

_-¡hola Katara! –ella le saluda y sonríe cuando ve que trae a la niña_

_-pasa Suki, Pasa_

_Ella pasa le pide a la niña y ella se da cuenta que a su cuñada le pasa algo_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_Suki suspira -¿creo que nunca voy a tener un bebe?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Suki con lagrimas –no he podido concebir un bebe, cuando estábamos en la nación lo hacíamos todos los días, llegamos aquí y casi no lo hemos ¡hecho!_

_Katara se entristece al saber -¡te,… entiendo!_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Qué pasa?_

_-te entiendo muy bien Suki, en una parte, porque nosotros cuando estábamos en la nación también... tú lo sabes, y cuando nos fuimos a la tribu en realidad solamente fue una noche, porque después tuve mi ciclo y al llegar bueno, -suspira- solamente sería un par de noches y ahora nada_

_-¿Qué te dice?,… ¡Aang!_

_Katara se sorprende –en realidad ¡nada!, llega muy noche casi no cena solamente se baña se mete a la cama domas pone su cabeza en la almohada y se queda profundamente dormido_

_-si te digo que es lo mismo que le pasa a tu hermano- Suki le dice_

_-¿sigues tomando el té?-le pregunta Katara_

_Suki se sorprende -¡no!, desde que decidimos en tener un bebe, ¡no!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-¡sabes!, cuando lleve a Kya a su cheque le comente al médico que tenía mis ciclos con dolor, también le comente que me estoy cuidando, me dijo que en mis días lo dejara de tomar y que tomara en menor cantidad, porque cuando decidiera en tener otro bebe, batallaría_

_Suki se sorprende -¿eso fue lo que te dijo?_

_Katara le afirma y suspira –sabes que dentro de una semana cumplimos nuestro primer año de casados_

_-¿Qué? Ya el primer año, vaya si el tiempo vuela –Suki le dice y ella afirma._

_Mientras ella está en su plática._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo:**_

_Aang estaba en su oficina leyendo unos papeles cuando tocan a su puerta._

_-¿disculpe Avatar está muy ocupado?_

_-no secretario ¡Kamm!, pase ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_El secretario se sienta y le entrega un documento Aang se sorprende -¿Qué es?_

_-¡Avatar!, sabe he estado haciendo este acuerdo para nosotros del concejo, porque especialmente que la mayoría tenemos familias, lo he hecho pensando en mi ¡hija!, sabe, estoy tan metido aquí que me estoy perdiendo los detalles de su desarrollo, y en este escrito propongo que descansemos los fines de semanas de preferencia los dos o si no se puede un día y medio-le dice el Secretario con una sonrisa._

_Aang se le ilumina sus ojos que sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡tiene usted razón!, secretario Kamm, Yo también tengo a mi hija a mi bebe, y en verdad me estoy perdiendo de su crecimiento_

_El secretario le sonríe -¿entonces cuento con su apoyo?_

_-¡claro que sí!, ¿en donde firmo?-le pregunta Aang, el le indica en donde cuando_

_-¡secretario Kamm!, de preferencia si se puede los dos días –Aang le dice y el secretario le afirma_

_-si Avatar Yo también lo deseo, deje que lleve este escrito y de seguro dentro de una semana se hará la junta oficial de si es aceptada –le dice el secretario y sale_

_Aang se queda unos momentos en su oficina –si sería lo ideal, como Yo no lo pensé –se dice él y sale hacia su junta_

_En la junta están los integrantes de cada nación mas Toph y el, cuando_

_-¡Sokka!, ya fue contigo el secretario Kamm_

_-si el ya fue conmigo y estoy de acuerdo –le dice el_

_-y tu ¿Toph?-le pregunta Aang_

_-¡te diré!, pies ligeros, me da igual –le dice ella medio molesta_

_-¿Cómo que te da igual?-Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡que es la verdad!, ustedes porque tiene ¡familia!, y Yo solamente los tengo a ustedes_

_-¿tus padres? –Aang le pregunta_

_Toph resopla –ya vas a empezar _

_-¿Qué es la verdad? –nuevamente Aang le recuerda_

_-bien si ustedes están de acuerdo que vaya Kamm y firmo –ella les dice Aang y Sokka y ellos se miran y suspira._

_Terminan la junta _

_-¡por fin voy a casa temprano! –Sokka dice_

_Aang sonríe-si por fin un día temprano a casa_

_-si ustedes dicen –Toph les dice y ella sale y se va hacia su casa_

_Mientras Toph sale ellos se quedan_

_-¿Qué le pasa a Toph?-Aang le pregunta_

_-¡no lo sé!, y si me disculpas me voy a mi casa porque entre Suki y Yo hace mucho que no estamos juntos-le dice a Aang y este a su vez sonríe y se sonroja_

_-si Yo también tengo mucho que Katara y Yo –suspira- y desafortunadamente a mi bebe siempre la encuentro dormidita –él se dice y se dirige hacia su casa._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Aang estaba llegando a su casa cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang se para en seco y hace mueca y se voltea -¡Yamel!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Aang!, ¿dime ya sabes si tu niña es maestra-aire?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?_

_-lo que ¡escuchaste!, si tu niña ha dado indicio si es o no es maestra-aire_

_-¡mira!,… ¡Yamel!, sea lo que sea mi bebe, ella pertenece a los ¡maestros-aires! –Aang le contesta molesto_

_-está bien, pero no te pongas así. Quería saber si ha dado indicio de que será-Yamel también le responde molesto._

_-¿es todo? –le pregunta Aang_

_-si es todo,… ¡a!, otra cosa, dile a Shani que controle a sus niños, que no anden gritando y corriendo por todo el templo_

_-¡YAMEL!, Son ¡niños!, es normal que sean inquietos y traviesos y este es su isla también y si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi casa –Aang sale y lo deja más furioso_

_Mientras el llega_

_Katara le está dándole de comer a la niña_

_-¡haber Kya!, abre tu boquita –le dice -¡abre tu boquita! –nuevamente ella le dice y Kya esta risueña-¿te gusta verdad?, ¡tus verduras!-le dice a la niña y ella sonríe., en eso se abre su puerta se sorprende quien entra_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe y ve a sus amores-¡cariño!-el se le acerca y se dan un ligero beso, se sorprende como va a la niña_

_-¡katara!, ¿Qué tiene mi niña?_

_Katara sonríe-le estoy dando su papilla_

_Aang sonríe y se sorprende a la vez, toma a Kya le besa su mejilla y ella sonríe, se sienta y ve su plato con su papilla, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿quieres tu darle su papilla?,… mientras te preparo la cena-Katara le pregunta Aang sonríe y se sorprende y asiente_

_-bien toma a Kya con tu brazo la sostienes como queriéndole sentar y con la otra le das su papilla –ella le dice como _

_Aang se sorprende que el acercándose ella abre su boquita -¿Qué es?, Katara-_

_-¡es puré de verduras!_

_Aang sonríe-¿pensé que son ciruelas de mar?_

_Katara se muerde su labio –si te digo que no le gusta_

_Aang voltea a verla y ella asiente, sonríe y le da otro beso en su mejilla –eres como Papi una vegetariana –la niña solamente se ríe mas_

_Terminaron de cenar, ya están en su habitación_

_Katara estaba amamantando a Kya_

_-¿pensé que ya no le darías pecho?, ¡cariño!_

_Katara sonríe y le besa a Kya su cabello – me digo el médico que todavía le diera pecho, según Gran si es posible hasta que cumpla el año_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla la niña sonríe y sigue comiendo_

_-¡sabes cariño!, hay un posible arreglo en el concejo que los fines de semanas no iremos a trabajar_

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!,.. ¡Eso sería maravilloso!_

_-si la próxima semana se llevara a cabo la junta para saber si todos están de acuerdo_

_Katara se sorprende- la,…. Próxima semana_

_Aang la abraza más y leda un ligero beso-si cariño la próxima semana_

_Katara sonríe, Termina de darle de comer a la niña, le cambia su pañal, la cambia cuando Aang se la pide porque él la va arrullar, se queda dormida en sus brazos, sonríe la mete en su cunita le besa en su frente, tapa la cunita con el tul, entra a la cama con Katara, -¡cariño!,…. ¿estas dormida?_

_Katara se voltea y sonríe-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang sonríe y se le acerca más la empieza a besar -¿hace mucho que no lo hacemos?_

_Katara pasa sus brazos hacia su cuello -¡tu eres el que te has quedado dormido!_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza-si,… ¡verdad! –Le da un ligero beso- bueno,… estoy despierto, ya que estoy despierto, que te parece si ¿lo hacemos?_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso -¿demuéstrame mi maestro?_

_Aang sonríe la empieza a besar, ella responde, sus besos hablan solo, se empiezan a acariciar como si fuera su primera vez, recorriendo sus cuerpos, poco a poco van quedando desnudos que ambos se contemplan al verse, Aang abraza mas a katara, se dirige hacia ella y cuando esta dentro arque su espalda, ella muerde su hombro para no gritar, poco a poco se va moviendo, lento, empieza su ritmo aumentar entrando saliendo, sus ritmos constantes se besan apasionadamente._

_-sí,… Katara,…. Sí_

_Katara se acerca a su oído ¡Aangggg!_

_Empieza más rápido, más aprisa llenando a su clima, llegando ambos al cielo y bajar juntos_

_Aang cae en ella., Katara lo abraza, ambos dan bienvenido al sueño._

_***bueno aquí va otro capítulo espero que les gusten**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***y gracias**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_***Katara Bocely**_

_***Karen**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Michelle**_

_***Aang Air.**_

_***Katara**_

_**** mil gracias a todos por seguir, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado aquí vamos:**_

_Había pasado la semana, Katara se había levantado cuando_

_-¡¿otra vez se fue temprano?! Y,… hoy es nuestro, ¡aniversario! –ella se dice triste, suspira se levanta se va al baño a peinarse se dirige hacia la cuna de la niña ella sonríe-¿sigues dormida mi pedacito de cielo?—ella nuevamente dice le da un beso en su frente a Kya y se dirige hacia su cocina hacer el desayuno para ella y la niña, saca una manzana la pone a cocer, prepara té, corta pedazos de fruta cuando siente unas manos que la abrazan y un beso en su cuello ella sonríe._

_-¿pensé que te habías ido otra vez?, sin avisarme –le pregunta Katara_

_Aang le da otro beso en su cuello -¡feliz aniversario!, ¡amorcito!_

_Katara abre sus ojos se voltea -¡¿te acordaste?!—le pregunta sorprendida y feliz_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¿Cómo no me voy acordar?, si ha sido el principio de nuestro ¡amor! –le dice cuando la besa, el beso se intensifican, Katara pasa su manos por su cuello, Aang la abraza más hacia él, se siente en la silla, ella se siente en sus piernas, encajadas en su cadera, se intensifica mas el beso, Aang lo rompe, empieza a besar su cuello, su hombro, va bajando lentamente su tirante del comisión, para que queda expuesto unos de sus pechos, el lo toma, lo acaricio,. Katara arquea su espalda hacia atrás._

_-¡Aang,….!—le dice suspirando Katara., ella con una de sus manos está entre su entre pierna y aumenta más el deseo de Aang hacia ella cuando_

_-¡Cariño,…! –le dice Aang entre susurrando jadeando- ¿me,…. Tengo,… que ir,….?_

_Katara lo abraza y le beso en su cuello -¡no te vayas!,… ¿quédate aquí conmigo?_

_-¡Ka t ara,…!,…. ¿hoy tengo una junta importante? –le dice entre susurrando y jadeando su respiración acelerado_

_Katara rompe el beso y al veré a los ojos ella le hace mueca -¡cariño!, hoy es nuestro aniversario, _

_Aang la abraza y le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¡lo sé!, ¡amorcito!,.. ¡Lo se! –Suspira- hoy es la junta de en donde se definirá que si vamos a poder descansar los fines de semanas –le dice _

_Katara sonríe y también le da un beso en sus labios y al separarse -¿vienes a comer?_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡si!, hoy si vengo a comer –le sonríe lujurioso- y después pasaremos toda la tarde, ¡juntos en la cama!, _

_Katara le sonríe también lujuriosamente -¿conque toda la tarde en la cama?_

_Aang la abraza mas y le da otro beso en sus labios -¡si!,.. ¡Solamente Tú y Yo!_

_-¿conque Tu y Yo?,… ¡¿He?!,…. –le pregunta ella cuando alguien les recuerda que también existe que ambos sonríen a verse_

_-¡KYA!—ambos se dicen_

_Aang le da otro beso ligero –deja ir por ella –le dice a Katara ella se levanta y Aang también el va por la niña y al llegar a su habitación –Ya mi amor, Papi aquí esta –le dice a la niña porque ella está en un grito de llanto, destapa el tul de la cunita y la cargar la acuna él en su pecho y la esta arrullando –Ya mi pequeño amor, Papi esta aquí –nuevamente le dice a la niña, ella se controla, el hace que ambos se vean y al mirarse la niña sonríe y el también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡si mi amor!, soy Papi, -le dice y le besa su mejilla, sale de la habitación con la niña se dirige hacia la cocina_

_-¿te la trajiste?_

_Aang sonríe –cariño estaba en un llanto.,….. ¿Qué tiene?, ¿estará enferma? –le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara suspira -¡Aang!, lo que pasa que esta empezando a babear mucho que creo que pronto le saldrán sus dientes_

_-¿Qué sus dientes?-le pregunta asombrado y voltea a ver a la niña,….- ¡pero!,… ¡Katara!, ¿en verdad?, es, eso o ¿será otra cosa?-nuevamente Aang le pregunta asustado_

_-tranquilízate ¡Aang!, si ella sigue así le llevo al médico para que la cheque, ¿está bien?_

_Aang suspira –si, pero me avisas para acompañarlas ¡Katara!, no deseo que anden solas, tu y mi bebe_

_Katara suspira, le sirve té a Aang, un plato de fruta con miel y frutos secos, pan tostado_

_-¡pasamana para que desayunes!_

_Aang arque su ceja –Yo puedo cariño_

_Katara suspira –si Yo se que tu puedes, mientras tu desayunas a Kya le doy pecho_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y sonrojado -¡cariño!, vas a desayunar bien sabroso –le dice a la niña, ella se ríe que pega un grito de risa_

_Ambos se sientan Aang esta desayunando, mientras Katara amamanta a la niña cuando él se da cuenta que se está cociendo una manzana, se rasca la cabeza._

_-¡cariño!,.. ¿Para quién es la manzana?_

_Katara sonríe –es para Kya al rato se la doy_

_Aang sonríe -¡guau!, mi bebe, en verdad Mami te da bien rico de comer – le dice a la niña y ella deja de chupar el pezón de Katara volta a ver a su padre que sonríe-_

_-¿ya acabaste? –le pregunta Katara a la niña, ella le sonríe y regresa a seguir comiendo cuando_

_-¡por los espíritus!, se me hace tarde, ¿haber su tu hermano no me mata? –le dice Aang gritando se despide de Katara con un beso en sus labios a la niña otro en su mejilla cuando_

_-¿te esperamos a comer? –Katara le grita y se oye que grita que ¡si!, ella sonríe cuando -¡Kya!, mi amor, se me olvido decirle a tu Papi, que a partir de ahora dormirás en tu cuarto –suspira- a ver si no se enoja _

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo**_

_Aang había llegado presuroso cuando_

_-¡por fin llegas!, Pies ligeros_

_Aang preocupado -¿ya empiezo la junta?_

_-no, todavía no, ¿haber dime porque tardaste en llegar?,.. ¡No me digas que las azucares te tenia prisionero, por eso no llegabas_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡Toph!, lo que pasa que Katara y Yo, que hoy es nuestro ¡aniversario!_

_-¿Qué ya cumplieron su primer año de casados?_

_-¡SIP!, aparte de eso también de ¡novios!-Aang le recuerda_

_-¿quien cumple años?-_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Le decía a Toph que tú hermana y Yo, que hoy es nuestro aniversario_

_-¿Qué ya tan pronto paso el año? –Sokka le pregunta sombrado_

_Aang sonríe -¡SIP!, no lo puedo creer que en un año de matrimonio y 12 de ¡novios! Y ya con una ¡bebe!, mi bebe, eso es maravilloso-les dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Sokka arque su ceja –si que emoción ¡verdad!_

_Toph le da un golpe y se queja Sokka, cuando los mandan a llamar a la junta y en el salón principal _

_-bien, bien, señores y señoras, ¡jefa Toph!, ¡Avatar!, nosotros del concejo de esta ciudad estudiamos detalladamente la propuesta y, ¡estamos de acuerdo!, empezaremos este fin de semana que empieza ya mañana y si vamos a descansar los dos días, claro todos estaremos al pendiente para cualquier situación que se presente –les dice un concejal del reino tierra_

_-bueno ya que todo está arreglado seguimos con lo que falta –les dice Sokka como concejal de la tribu del agua del sur._

_Mientras ellos están en su junta._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba cambiando a Kya hacia su cuarto_

_-bien Kya, este es tu habitación mi amor, espero que ¿te guste?-le pregunta a la niña y ella sonríe alegremente –suspira Katara- ¡haber su tu papi no se enoja conmigo!, -ella le dice y la niña sonríe._

_Mientras_

_**Ciudad Republica, Consejo**_

_Ellos ya habían terminaron de su junta cuando_

_-¿Qué les parece si festejamos? –Sokka les pregunta_

_-me parece ¡perfecto! –Toph les dice_

_Aang sonríe –Yo no puedo –les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿Por qué?_

_-¡concejal Bumerán!, que no vez que tiene que ¡festejar con la reina del azúcar!_

_Sokka sonríe –si es así vamos todos a ¿festejar?_

_Aang abre sus ojos y Toph sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡si!, vamos a la casa de pies ligeros_

_-¿Qué?,-les grita Aang_

_Sokka le pasas su brazo por su hombro –anda vamos a tu casa para ver que mi hermana hizo de comer_

_Aang le hace mueca –si no tengo más remedio –suspira- pero antes vamos a la florería_

_Salen llegan a la florería –señorita ¿tiene azucenas pandas?-le pregunta Aang_

_La señorita se sorprende -¡Avatar!,.. Si tenernos_

_Aang sonríe –deme todas las que tenga, por favor._

_La señorita sonríe, le da todas las azucenas pandas y se las arregla y se las entregan y sale rumbo hacia su casa._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba tan feliz, estaba preparando la comida que Aang le gusta cuando escucha el rugido de Appa va al encuentro de Aang, el se baja de Appa se dan un beso muy apasionado cuando escuchan que alguien carraspea, ellos se separan. Katara al ver quiénes son arque su ceja_

_-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-les gritan Katara_

_-¡felicidades!,.. ¡Hermanita!_

_- Si,.. ¡Felicidades, reina azucarada!_

_Katara les hace mueca -¡Sokka!,.. ¡Toph! –ella les dice y ellos pasan como si nada cuando le jala la camisa a Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Se supone que es ¡nuestro aniversario!, que comeríamos los tres ¡juntos! –Katara le dice molesta_

_-¿los tres?-Aang le pregunta arqueando molesta_

_-Si,.. ¡Aang!,… Tú, Yo y nuestra ¡Hija! –le dice cruzada de brazos, Aang suspira y la abraza_

_-¡perdóname!, lo que pasa que se me pegaron,… y… -le dice el_

_Katara sonríe –bien vamos adentro espero que Sokka no se haya acabado toda la comida_

_Aang sonríe y le abraza y ambos entran a su casa y al llegar -¿deja ir a ver a mi bebe?-el les dice. Katara sonríe cuando-¡KATARA!-le grita- ¿en donde esta mi HIJA?, -le dice., Katara va en su busca-¿dime en donde esta ¡KYA!?-nuevamente le grita._

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!, ella está en su habitación-le dice ella._

_Aang molesto se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña que está enfrente a la de ellos, entra corre hacia su cunita, le quita el tul y con lagrimas sonríe –aquí estas mi ¡bebe!-le dice la carga y ella le sonríe, el la llena de beso y ella toda alegre, que suspira el -si mi bebe, Papi aquí esta, nunca te dejare, nunca –el le dice y ella pega in grito de risa, la saca se van hacia la cocina cuando_

_-¿todo bien?-Sokka le pregunta serio_

_-Si,.. Todo bien –le dice serio_

_Katara suspira y les va sirviendo la comida cuando_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Katara? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-estoy haciendo la papilla para Kya-ella le dice cuando_

_-¡dámela!, Yo se la doy –Aang le dice serio, acomoda a Kya y le está dándole de comer_

_-¡guau!, no pensé que ya comiera –Toph le dice_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en su cabeza –si ella ya come, y le encanta las verduras,.. Ella es como su Papi una vegetariana_

_-¿Qué?-Sokka hace mueca-¡Katara!, haber si le das cocido de ciruelas de mar a mi sobrina, ella debe también de gustarle ella debe también de aprender las tradiciones de la tribu del ¡sur!_

_Katara sonríe -¡Sokka!, si te digo que no le gustan_

_-¿Qué?,… como que no le gustan-se queja Sokka, _

_Toph solamente se ríe- no puedes negar, pies ligeros ella tiene tu ¡espíritu!, todavía no sabemos si la bebe azúcar será una maestra-aire o agua, pero en verdad ella tiene tu espíritu_

_Aang sonríe –si,.. Ella tiene mi espíritu._

_-¡hermanita!, a partir de ahora tendrás a este monje calvo los fines de semana aquí en la Isla para que cuide de mi ¡sobrina!_

_Katara sonríe y voltea a ver a Aang pero el esta tan entretenido dándole de comer a Kya que no dice nada._

_-¡verdad!, Pies ligeros que ahora estarás con las azucares los fines de semana –le grita Toph, Aang asombrado voltea a verlos_

_-¿Qué dicen?-les pregunta Aang_

_Toph resopla –que a partir de ahora vas estar con las ¡Azucares! –nuevamente le dice ella, _

_Aang sonríe –si, es verdad, ahora si ¡Kya!,.. Bebe, Papi estará los fines de semana aquí contigo-le dice dándole un beso a la niña y ella sonríe. _

_Pasa la tarde ellos se van, cuando Aang suspira y hace mueca, todavía tiene a la niña en sus brazos que todavía ella sigue despierta, se la lleva y sin querer entra a su habitación suspira y se regresa para entrar a la habitación de la niña, la pone en la cunita cuando voltea se sorprende a lo que miran sus ojos – en la pared esta un mural ¿del Templo del Aire del Sur con bisontes y lémures?-el dice y volta a ver hacia la ventana -¡tiene cortinas con bordados de los signos de aire y del agua!- nuevamente voltea cuando sonríe el – en el silloncito tiene cojines con bordados también del aire y agua- y voltea a ver a su niña-¿los hizo mami?, ¡verdad!-le pregunta a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa- he sido muy injusto con ¡mami!, mi pequeño amor-nuevamente le dice a la niña la deja en la cunita, se dirige hacia la cocina que ve que Katara está poniendo las azucenas pandas en un florero se acerca a ella, la toma de las manos y las besas, ella se sorprende_

_-¡perdóname!, mi amor, he sido injusto contigo-le dice Aang con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Katara sonríe lo abraza -¡perdóname tu!, ¡cariño!, se me olvido decirte que tenía pensado poner a la niña es su habitación que tú hiciste especialmente para, ¡ella!_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios, ella responde cuando tocan a su puerta, el va a abrir que sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa Lily?_

_Lily sonríe -¡Aang!, ¡Katara!, dice Papa y Mama, que los esperamos hoy a cenar_

_Aang sonríe –gracias Lily diles a tus Padres con gusto estaremos_

_Aang regresa a su cocina y se sorprende que Katara no está de dirige hacia su habitación y ella no está cuando escucha que esta arrullando a Kya, el abre la puerta de la habitación del la niña, sonríe y las abraza, la niña se da cuenta que esta su padre y le pide su dedo, Aang sonríe y se lo da cuando_

_-¡cariño!, te quedo hermosa la habitación de nuestra bebe_

_Katara sonríe –gracias, pero los que tienen los meritos son Chico y las Gemelas, claro Shamma como Lily y Aní_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Cómo está eso?_

_-¡Aang!, en realidad el que hizo el muro y pinto los paisajes del templo del aire de sur, como los bisontes y lémures fue entre Chico y las Gemelas, Shamma ella me ayudo con los bordados –le dice Katara con una gran sonrisa, pone a la niña en su cuna, el la abraza mas_

_-y de donde saco Chico ¿las imágenes?_

_Katara sonríe -¡Aang!, acuérdate que te trajiste varios libros del templo y unos viene con imágenes de todos los ¡templos!, y como a Kya la concebimos en el templo del aire del sur, se me ocurrió que Chico que es muy bueno para pintar, que le pedí que lo pintara, bueno ella,… -suspira- parece ser que será una maestra–agua, pero sí creo que tiene tu ¡espíritu!, cariño_

_Aang sonríe y la beso y al separarse –si cariño nuestra bebe es una maestra-agua, pero tiene mi espíritu eso no lo puedo negar –suspira- y en verdad quedo más hermoso como lo había dejado Yo_

_Katara sonríe –que bueno que te guste, porque a partir de ahora ella ya dormirá aquí en su habitación_

_-¡pero!,.. ¡Pero!, cariño si llora, ¿y no la escucho?-le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara se carcajea -¡Aang!, desde afuera se escucha cuando ella llora_

_Aang arque su ceja -¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Katara suspira –porque la escuchado cuando voy y tiendo los ¡pañales!, en verdad cuando ella llora, llora_

_Aang suspira y sonríe –bueno como tu digas, antes que se me olvide Sahni y Shamma nos invitaron a cenar y les dije que si iremos_

_Katara se le acerca pone sus brazos en su pecho y le hace un ligero puchero -¡ha!, Yo pensé que íbamos a estar todo el día en la ¡cama!-le dice y voltea a verlo con una mirada lujuriosa_

_Aang sonríe la carga en marcha nupcial y se dirigen hacia su cama –tenemos tiempo ¡cariño! -Le dice dándole un beso, Katara responde pone sus brazos detrás de su cuello, llegan a su habitación., Aang deja con cuidad a Katara en la cama, sin ambos separarse de sus bocas y abrazos, se acopla a ella._

_Katara está en su espalda en su cama, Aang arriba de ella, el beso se intensifica, que se separan por falta de aire y al mirarse sus ojos se entrelazan, Aang se le acerca a su oído-¡cariño!,… ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a concebir otro,.. ¡Bebe!?-le pregunta mientras la abraza mas, una de sus mano esta acariciándole su pierna llegando hasta su intimidad_

_-¡Aang! –le susurra_

_-¿Qué me dices cariño?-nuevamente le pregunta Aang que tiene su mano en su intimidad., Katara se muerde su labio y se acerca a su oído_

_-¿hazme el amor?, para ver si concebimos otro,… ¡bebe!_

_Aang sonríe, empieza por sus labios y entre beso y beso -¡claro que vamos hacer el amor!, hasta saber que ya viene la pequeña ¡Katara!_

_Katara se ríe -¿todavía deseas otra niña?_

_Aang le beso su cuello, mientras su mano está en su intimidad, Katara su respiración se acelera -¡claro!, que vamos a tener otra ¡niña!-le dice el_

_Katara le levanta su camisa ella mete su mano acaricia su trasero, Aang se muerde su labio y sonríe –conque ¡atrevida!, cariño-le dice Aang dándole besos por su cuello y regresando a sus labios_

_-¡Aa nngg! –Katara con su respiración agitada le habla_

_-¡SssHhh!, cariño ¡esto todavía no acaba!_

_Katara sonríe -¡acuérdate de la cena!_

_Aang retira su mano de su intimidad, se levanta para ver a Katara y se separa de ella_

_-¡¿Qué pasa?!-le pregunta asombrada a la reacción que tuvo_

_Aang se lleva su mano a su frente y suspirando -¿se me estaba olvidando?_

_Katara sonríe se voltea a verlo cuando ve por su ventana que ya está oscureciendo que sonríe y se sube arriba de el, y lo besa, Aang responde a sus besos y al separarse sonríe_

_-deja irme a cambiar porque no tarda que Kya despierte-Katara le dice cuando la niña les indica que ya despertó, Aang al verla le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes que ya mero iba a despertar?_

_-¡Aang!, ella es como un relojito siempre a la misma hora –le dice ella se para y se va a su habitación adjunta a cambiarse. Aang se levanta y va por la niña y al llegar_

_-¡hola!,.. Mi bebe-le dice a la niña el la levanta, cuando hace mueca deja a Kya en su cuna cuando grita-¡Katara!,.. ¡Kya!, necesita cambio de Pañal_

_Llega Katara arqueando su ceja y molesta -¿Qué no puedes cambiar a tu hija?_

_-¡Cariño!,.. Pero ella,.. ¿Huele mal?-se queja_

_Katara suspira quita a Aang cuando la desviste, le quita su pañal Aang se tapa su nariz que grita otra vez_

_-¡por los espíritus!,.. Katara, ¿estás segura que le das fruta y verduras a mi bebe?_

_Katara suspira y volta a ver a Kya que ella está feliz hasta que_

_-¡haaaaaaaaaa!_

_Katara y Aang voltea a verla_

_-¿escuchaste lo que dijo?-ambos se dicen y voltean a ver a la niña que grita otra vez_

_-¡Haaaaaaaaa!-ella toda risueña que se lleva su mano a su boca cuando-¡Haaa!-nuevamente dice._

_Katara termina de limpiarla le pone pañal en eso Aang la levanta desesperando la carga para que ambos se miran -¡haber Kya!,.. Di ¡Pa pi!,.. ¡Papi!-le dice Aang y la niña grita otra vez -¡Haaa!_

_-¿Por qué tiene que decir Papi?, mejor que diga ¡mama! –le dice Katara molesta cuando se oyen que están tocando Aang va a ver cuando abre_

_-¡si Lily!_

_-¡Aang!, dice mi Mama que se vengan a cenar, que ya esta lista_

_Aang se sorprende y le sonríe –si,.. Claro hay vamos Lily –el le dice y regresa a la habitación -¡Cariño!, vino Lily avisarnos_

_Katara le sonríe –bien domas déjame ponerle a Kya su ropita y roparla bien porque ya empieza a refrescar y no quiero que se nos vaya a enfermar_

_Aang, Katara y la pequeña Kya salen rumbo hacia la casa de Shani y Shama, Aang trae a Kya acunada en su pecho tapada para que el aire fresco de la noche no le dé, protegiéndola para que no le dé el aire y al llegar a la casa de ellos_

_-¡Felicidades! –les gritan_

_Aang y Katara sonríe y felices -¡Gracias!, a todos –ambos les dice_

_Ellos entran cuando llega Aní –Hola Bebe-le dice a la niña cuando ella nuevamente dice-¡Haaa!, se dan cuenta lo que la niña dijo_

_-ya empieza a decir sus pineras palabras, deja que hable y para que la callen batallaran- les dice Shani_

_-¡Shani! –le grita Shamma_

_-¡que es la verdad!, así estaba Lily de bebe, para después como batallamos para decirle que se callara y si no le hacíamos caso ella gritaba_

_-¡Papa!-le grita Lily quejándose_

_Shani la abraza y le da un beso en su frente –es verdad mi amor, fuiste una bebe muy gritona en cambio a tu hermano hasta casi los dos años empezó hablar._

_Aang sonríe y voltea a ver a Kya que está bien risueña, todos se sientan a cenar cuando_

_-¡Chico!, ¡Gemelas!,.. Gracias el mural les quedo hermoso –Aang les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Ellos sonríen –al contrario –les dicen ellos._

_La cena se hizo amento feliz, felicitándolos por su aniversario de ¡bodas! llega al final la pequeña reunión cuando todos se estaban despidiendo Kya se estaba poniendo necia_

_-¡Aang!, cariño es hora de regresar_

_Aang sonríe –si es hora_

_Aang y Katara se despiden, nuevamente Aang acuna a Kya en su pecho protegiéndola del frio de la noche y al llegar a su casa ambos se dirigen hacia la habitación de la niña que ella ya está en un llanto._

_-Ya Kya, ya ahorita te doy de comer-Katara le dice, ella se sienta en su silloncito empieza a amantarla, Aang la abraza que sonríe_

_-¡tienes razón!, Cariño, ella es un relojito a la hora de comer-le dice Aang que sonríe._

_Katara termina de amantar a la niña le cambia su pañal cuando Aang se la pide porque él la va a arrullar, mientras él la arrulla ella va a su habitación cuando saca un comisión especial que compro para esa ocasión se lo pone, sonríe –haber si a Aang no le da un ataque-ella se dice, su comisión es el mini-comisión que compro cuando estaban en la nación del fuego, ella sonríe sale se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña, ella ve que Aang la está poniendo en su cuna_

_-¿ya está dormida?-le pregunta Katara, Aang voltea a verla que abre sus ojos sonríe, pasa saliva y sonrojado, se dirige hacia ella, la carga en marcha nupcial se dirigen hacia su habitación la deja en la cama cuando él se empieza a desvestir_

_-prepárate mi Diosa del Océano, porque vamos hacer el amor y ahora mismo vamos hacer un ¡bebe!-le dice Aang._

_Katara sonríe al verlo que va quedando desnudo delante de ella, que sonríe, le abre sus brazos -¡ven!,.. Mi maestro y hazme el amor-le dice a Aang se acerca cuando_

_-¿demasiada ropa?-Aang le dice, Katara sonríe se quita su comisión su ropa interior y ella queda desnuda igual que el._

_Ambos se miran se sienta en la cama junta sus manos, se entrelazan se van acercando poco a poca hasta que sus labios de junta, se besan si soltarse, sus bocas hablan solo, despacio con dulces besos hasta que se intensifican que empiezan hablar por sí solo, sus manos se separan, Katara pasa sus manos atrás del cuello de Aang, el la abraza y la junta pegada a su pecho, una de sus mano la toma acercándola hacia él, acercándola más hacia sus intimidades, rompen el beso., Aang le abre sus piernas, y la trae hacia él para entrar en ella, Katara lo toma de sus hombros arque su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando_

_-¡Aa nn gg!-le grita_

_-¡Ka t ara!-le grita Aang cuando el entro en ella, la abraza y al mirarse sonríen ambos, están unidos._

_Sus labios empiezan a moverse deseando el control de uno por el otro como sus manos acariciándose tocándose, provocándose, el deseo, uno con el otro, Aang la empuja más hacia él, que Katara rompe el beso y susurrando dice_

_-¡Aanngg!,.. –le dice_

_Aang se muerde su labio -¡si,.. Katara!,.. Ha si_

_Katara pasas sus piernas hacia la cintura de él, provocando mas la unión entre ellos, Aang arque su columna hacia atrás provocando la lujuria el deseo de el hacia ella._

_Katara sonríe, pone sus manos en la piernas de él, se empieza a mover, lento, poco a poco, Aang sonríe y el con sus manos la empieza a acariciar, sus manos suben desde su cintura, poco a poco llega a sus pechos que los toma, los agarra, los empieza acariciándolo que provoca el grito de Katara, el sonriente._

_-¡si, mi Diosa!, si –le dice _

_Katara se muerde su labio aumentando mas su movimiento, porque Aang la empieza a acariciar mas, nuevamente empezando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pecho y así regresar a su bello rostro que empieza mas a moverse que ambos están llegando a la cima de la pasión, la pasión de su amor que gritan sus nombres cuando ambos se abrazan y sonrientes, sudados, por la lujuria de la pasión, que Aang le agarra su rostro que la besa, Katara lo abraza y el beso se intensifica mas._

_Aang toma a Katara de su trasero, para nuevamente acoplarse a ella, quedando su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella sin romper la unió de ellos._

_Pasaron los días cuando Katara estaba haciendo el desayuno para ella, Aang y la niña cuando corre hacia su baño y al darse cuenta se le salen las lagrimas -¡tengo mi ciclo!,-se sienta en su bañera y se toca su vientre –no hemos concebidos un bebe-ella se dice cuando escucha el grito de Aang ella sale del baño quitándose las lagrimas_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!,. ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta todo asustado que corre para abrazarla_

_-¡Aa nn gg! –Le dice entrecortada la voz- he tenido mi ciclo_

_Aang la invita a sentarse y la abraza mas –cariño,.. No te preocupes si todavía no hemos concebido otro ¡bebe!, -le da un beso en su frente y sonriente- bueno cariño podemos volverlo a ¿intentar?, sería muy hermoso si lo volviéramos intentar hasta que concibamos a la pequeña, ¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe, Aang le quita sus lagrimas -¿todavía quieres otra niña?_

_Aang le da un ligero beso -¡SIP!, ¡Todavía!_

_-bueno si es ¡así!, que te parece si le cambias a ¡Kya!, su pañal_

_-¡Katara!-le grita y le hace gesto_

_Katara se ríe –te aguantas quería una niña y ya la tienes_

_Aang sonríe –si la tengo y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo_

_-¿ni por un maestro-aire?_

_Aang mueve si cabeza –Ni por 10 maestros-aires, ¡Katara!, mi hija es única_

_Katara sonríe –si ella es única._

_***bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***gracias por todo, Gracias.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_***Sara**_

_***Karen**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jezrell Herrnde**_

_***Katara Bochely**_

_***Jadena**_

_***mil gracias**_

_Habían pasado los meses, a Kya le salieron sus dientes, claro ahorita solamente tiene cuatro dientitos, dos-arriba y dos abajo, Katara y Aang bueno,.. Ellos lo han intentado y hasta ahorita no han concebido, como tampoco Sokka y Suki, _

_Katara está en la habitación del Kya acomodando las cosas, de la niña., Ella sentadita en su cuna, con sus monos de peluche y gritando _

_-¡Haaa!,.. ¡haaaa! –Grita más-¡Haaa!_

_Katara voltea sonriente -¿Qué pasa mi pedacito? –Ella le dice a la niña que esta sentadita en su cunita toda sonriente con una de sus manitas esta en su boquita, Katara se la quita y ella grita enojada -¡HAAA!_

_Katara suspira –Ya ¡Kya!, ten este para que te lo lleves a tu boca –le dice a la niña y ella sonríe que grita._

_Katara sigue acomodando los pañales en eso se abre la puerta de su habitación cuando la niña se da cuenta quien está entrando que grita toda alegre -¡HAAAA!,_

_-¿aquí están mi amores?_

_Katara voltea -¡Aang!_

_Aang entra feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se va directo con Kya que ella está toda alegre y que agita sus manitas, el la carga le da un beso en su mejilla se acerca a Katara que se dan un ligero besos en sus labios se separa y ambos sonríe la niña sigue en sus brazos_

_-y ese,.. ¿Milagro que te dejaron salir temprano del concejo?_

_Aang sonríe y le da otro beso a Kya en sus mejillas, el se sienta en el silloncito con la niña –Ya ves, por fin un día ¡temprano!, después de varios meses, sin poder descansar completo un fin de semana_

_Katara sonríe -¡cariño! –Suspira- no cantes victoria ya sabes lo que ha pasado, muchos sabes que los fines de semanas no vas al concejo que viene aquí a la isla a pedirte ¡ayuda!_

_-¡lo sé cariño,.. Lo sé –suspira- ya todos sabes que el Avatar esta aquí en la isla y bueno,…_

_-¡Aang!, -Katara le recuerda y él le sonríe_

_-si, es por mis obligaciones como ¡Avatar! –Le dice y abraza más a su niña,- pero ahora si voy a estar con ustedes este fine_

_Katara se voltea y sonríe –eso dijiste la semana pasada, aparte que te quedaste,.. ¡Dormido!_

_Aang pasa saliva y sonrojado se levanta deja a Kya en su cuna y abraza a Katara por su espalda –bueno,.. ¡Cariño!, que te parece si vamos a la habitación quisiera mostrarte,… ¡algo!_

_Katara sonríe -¿conque algo?_

_Aang se le acerca más le da unos besos en su cuello_

_-¡Aang!,..Aquí,..¡No!_

_Aang sonríe –tienes miedo que nos vea nuestra ¡bebe!_

_Katara sonríe, Aang la empieza acariciar empezando subiéndole la falda de su vestido, ella se queja, pero el sonríe._

_Mientras ellos están de dándole la espalda a la niña., Kya se lleva su manita a su boca, cuando la otra manita está en la orilla de su cunita, se saca la manita y pone la otra en la orilla, ella queriendo agarra la capa de Aang, ella sonríe, cuando se trata de levantar en eso,…_

_Aang siente un ligero estirón de su capa, se da cuenta y con su aire-control atrapa a Kya que estaba punto de llegar al piso_

_-¡KYA!-grita Katara, la niña abre sus ojos al sentirse en los brazos de su padre cuando sonríe_

_Aang pasa saliva y sonríe, poco a poco se levanta se lleva a Kya hacia su pecho y suspira, la niña toda feliz alegre, Katara se le acerca-¿está bien?,..¡Aang!-le pregunta toda asustada._

_Aang voltea a verla y sonríe –si, cariño, lo bueno que sentí el jalón de la capa y reaccione que la puede atrapar porque si no ella caería al piso-él le dice volta a ver la cuna cuando_

_-¡cariño!, creo que ya es hora de comprar otra cuna –el de dice _

_Katara sonríe –si como es, que al principio, le quedaba grande, pero ahora como ella ya se sienta y empieza a gatear, que creo que quería llamar tu, ¡atención!_

_Aang la levanta y Kya toda feliz –si mi bebe, quería que Papi estuviera contigo,.. ¡Verdad!_

_Kya grita -¡Haaaa! –y le pone ella su dedo en su boca a él, Aang le da un beso y ella sonríe feliz que le besa su mejilla _

_-bien Kya mañana vamos a comprarte tu cuna nueva pero ahora tu dormirás con Mami y conmigo –le dice a la niña_

_-¿Por qué mañana?, mejor vamos de una vez-_

_Aang suspira –cariño ya es tarde, así mañana la escogemos bien aparte le quiero comprar un vestidito, porque mañana en la noche vamos a una fiesta_

_-¿Qué?,..¡A una Fiesta!,.. ¿Por qué no me avisaste con tiempo –se queja Katara_

_-¡cariño!, lo que pasa que el secretario ¡Kamm!, organizo una pequeña fiesta para su niña que cumple un ¡año!, y eso fue hoy antes de venirme para la casa-le dice Aang con una Sonrisa –si mi bebe, mañana vamos a una fiesta y tienes que estar más bonita que nunca-le dice a la niña y ella sonríe_

_Katara suspira -¡guau!, como pasa el tiempo ya la niña del secretario Kamm ya un año y nuestra Kya dentro de tres meses_

_-¿Qué?-le girita Aang-¿Cómo dentro de tres meses?,..¡Katara!, _

_Katara sonríe y da un beso en sus labios –si ¡Aang!, Kya dentro de tres meses cumple un año, y desde ahorita de ¡advierto!, más bien te ¡exijo!, que no hagas planes, tienes que estar ese día aquí, porque pienso hacerle una pequeña fiestecita a la niña, porque vendrá, Papa y Gran-Gran, claro que Sokka y Suki ¡Toph!, vendar que no lo dudes, y espero que puedan venir Zuko, Mai y la niña, y dese ahorita te lo digo_

_Aang sonríe –claro que estaré aquí, con mi bebe, ¡Katara!,_

_Katara sonríe y suspiran sale de la habitación de la niña, Aang se queda con ella, porque Katara va hacer la cena._

_Aang se quita su capa la deja en el piso, pone los cojines en el piso y se sienta él, acerca a Kya, ella feliz sonriente, ella son sus manitas le pone en su rostro cuando Padre e Hija sus miradas se entrelazan, Aang sonríe y ella también cuando ella le llama la atención algo, que ella pone su manita en su frente, en su flecha, ella abre sus boquita, Aang la sube hacia arriba y ella como le da un beso en su frente, el sonríe, baja a la niña la abraza fuerte que se le acerca a oído –¡te amo!, mi pequeño amor –le dice él y la niña sonríe mas, Aang la sienta, la pone en donde extendió su capa, para que ella no sienta el frio del piso cuando se sorprende el, Kya pone una manita en el piso, luego la otra cuando empieza a gatear, Aang se sorprende, se levanta, se dirige hacia su puerta se sienta él, cuando -¡ven mi bebe!,.. ¡Ven con Papi! –el le dice y ella va con el gateando –si estas con ¡Papi!-le dice nuevamente el, cuando se escucha el grito de Katara. _

_-¡Aang!, vengan a ¡cenar!-_

_Aang sonríe –vamos mi bebe, Mami nos habla para cenar-le dice a la niña, sale llegan al comedor la sienta en su sillita cuando ella hace puchero queriendo llorar_

_-¡no llores!, tu Papi esta aquí a tu lado-le dice Katara la niña se tranquiliza cuando lo ve que está a su lada -¡a ver!,.. ¡Kya!, abre tu boquita –le dice a la niña, ella mueve su cabecita, diciendo que no, Katara suspira_

_-dámela cariño Yo le doy la cena –le dice Aang, Kya sonríe qué nuevamente mueve su cabecita diciendo que no nuevamente y toda sonriente_

_Katara sonríe se sienta a un lada de ella –si no comes viene ¡momo! –se lo dice a la niña cuando_

_-¡mo,…!-dice Kya_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?-le dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Katara sonríe –si,.. Ya dice ¡mo!, _

_-¡haber mi amor!, di pa,..pi,.. ¡papi! –le dice a la niña, ella grita de risa cuando nuevamente dice_

_-¡mo!_

_Aang sonríe -¡no mi bebe!,.. ¡Pa,…Pi!-le dice el_

_-¡MO!-grita nuevamente Kya_

_Aang sonríe y le un beso en su mejilla, Kya le pone su dedo en su boca que sonríe mas el., terminan de cenar, él le ayuda a recoger la mesa y limpiar cuando_

_-¡ahora si a dormir!-le dice Aang a Kya que se la lleva a su habitación, ellos llegan Katara ya está en su comisión, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y sonrojado -¿Qué hermosa se mira?,..¡Mami! –le dice él a su niña cuando se pone necia, queriendo los brazos de su madre, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¡ahora sí!,.. ¡Verdad!, ¿Qué te acuerdas que tienes?,.. ¡Mami! –le dice a la niña_

_Aang se sorprende -¡Katara!, ¿Por qué le dices eso a mi bebe?-le pregunta Molesto._

_Katara le hace mueca, toma a Kya se sienta en su cama y la niña desesperada sabe lo que quiere -¡Ya!,.. ¡Kya!,.. ¡Ya! –le dice a la niña., ella saca uno de su pecho y Kya empieza a ¡comer!, Aang al ver a lo que ella se refería sonríe, se sienta a lado de ella las abrazas_

_-¿quería tu pecho?,..¡Verdad!-le pregunta Aang_

_Katara voltea a verlo -¡si!,.. Aang, ella en realidad solamente le doy pecho en la mañana y en la noche y a veces en la tarde –le dice cuando -¡KYA!- grita ella y la niña solamente sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Cariño!-le pregunta Aang preocupado_

_Katara voltea a verlo -¡no lo adivinas!_

_Aang se sorprende -¡no!,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella me mordió –le dice cuando -¡Kya!-nuevamente le grita y voltea a ver la niña que sonríe mas._

_Aang voltea a verla y se sorprende se le acerca a Kya -¡bebe!, no lastimes a ¡Mami!-le dice cuando ella deja el pezón de Katara hace puchero y llora por el regaño._

_Katara la levanta, la niña pone su cabecita en su hombro y sigue llorando._

_Aang desesperado se la quita y la acuna a su pecho -¡Ya mi bebe!,.. ¡Ya!,.. ¡Perdóname! –le dice a la niña ella se tranquiliza, el se levanta y la empieza a arrullar en eso que se está quedando dormida la pone en medio de los dos cuando ella despierta y se pone necia pidiendo, ¿algo?._

_Katara sonríe -¡necesitas traerle su peluche y su toga para que se duerma!_

_Aang corre hacia la habitación de la niña de su cunita agarra el peluche el de la sonaja y su toga que tiene bordados de la tribu-agua como de los maestros-aires, llega se la da a la niña y ella sonríe y grita de risa., Katara la recuesta, la niña agarra su peluche como su toga, mientras su Padre se va quitando su ropa, ella se quedo dormidita, se le acerca y le besa su frente, que sonríe –duerme mi pequeño, amor, duerme- _

_-Katara, ¿dime siempre es así? –le pregunta frunciendo su frente y mirándola, acariciando el cabello de Kya _

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios -¡a veces!, si, a veces, ¡peor! –le dice cuando ve a Aang preocupado -¿Qué pasa?,..¡Cariño! _

_Aang voltea a verla le pone una mano en su mejilla –lo que pasa,.. ¡Amor!,.. Que me duele no poder ayudarte con nuestra ¡hija!, y Yo,.. ¿Pidiéndote otra? _

_-¡Aang!,.. No te pongas así, tú mismo me has dicho, porque todavía no hemos concebido al otro bebe, es porque todavía no es el tiempo que este aquí con ¡nosotros!, es algo similar que me dijiste con ¡Kya!,.. ¿Te acuerdas?-le dice con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios y al separarse – ¡Claro!, que lo recuerdo, y tienes razón,… ¡cariño!, Kya está aquí porque es su ¡tiempo!, y cuando venga la pequeña Katara será porque también es su tiempo que este aquí con nosotros_

_Katara le sonríe -¡bien!, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunta coquetamente_

_Aang sonríe sonrojado-¡ven vamos a la sala! –le dice, la toma de la mano, no antes a Kya le ponen almohadas en sus lados., salen de su habitación sin hacer ruido, Aang se siente en el sillón, extiende sus brazos_

_-¡ven mi Diosa!,.. ¡Ven!_

_Katara sonríe, deja que Aang se siente en el sillón el abre sus piernas y ella se le acerca y delante de él se quita su comisión, Katara sonríe a ver a Aang emocionado que pide de ella._

_Katara sonríe mas se le acerca, se siente en sus piernas encajadas en su cadera, se besan., Aang la abraza, ella pasa sus manos por su cuello y luchan por el dominio de sus bocas, sus lenguas danzando, saboreando el placer de un beso., se separan por falta de aire, que ambos sonríen.,_

_Katara sonríe sonrojadamente, le besa su frente, su flecha, sus ojos, sus mejillas, va bajando lentamente por su hombro que se da el lujo de morderlo, Aang suspira, que le acaricia su espalda con sus manos, ella poco a poco baja dándole besos por su pecho, bajando hasta su estomago, Aang suspira más que pone sus manos en el respaldo de su sillón, su respiración acelerada, se va mordiendo sus labios_

_-¡Ka t ara,…!-le dice ente suspirando y correando su nombre_

_Katara llega hasta,.. Su intimidad, le quita su ropa interior -¡Guau!, mi,… ¡Maestro!- le dice Katara lujuriosamente y voltea a verlo que le sonríe también lujurioso_

_-¡ya ves!,.. ¡Mi Diosa!, lo que me provocas –le dice_

_-¡Ha!,.. ¿Si?,.. Veré si no,.. ¡Gritas!-lo reta Katara, Aang se sorprende a las intenciones de ella cuando abre sus ojos, a lo que siente, porque las manos de Katara está en su,…. ¡intimidad!, Aang traga saliva, su respiración se acelera que no le queda otra que a Katara agarrale su cabello cuando,…_

_-¡KA TA RA,…..! –Le grita- ¡Ka t ara,…!,… ¡me estas llevando a,….!_

_Katara sonríe a lo que le está provocando cuando siente que Aang salga de ella., Katara se sienta en el piso y sonriente -¿Qué paso?,.. ¡Mi Maestro!_

_Aang se tranquiliza volviendo a su respiración cuando le sonríe -¡me las pagaras mi!,… ¡Diosa!—le dice el va tras de Katara que la voltea la cómoda ella su pecho en el piso siente que Aang la acomoda,…_

_-¡AA NN GG,…!-le grita_

_Aang sonríete, que él con sus manos la sostiene su cintura, la empuja hacia él, hacia atrás, el sentado en sus piernas que hace un movimiento, pone su pecho en la espalda de Katara, y agarra sus manos, el con su cadera hace más profundo, mas deseando la penetración en ella, mas en ella, que ambos gritas, cuando la levanta y la mueve más parece a una muñeca, Katara pone sus manos en la pierna de Aang que grita mas_

_-¡AA NN GG,…!,…. ¡AA NN GG,…!_

_-Si,.. ¡Katara!,… ¡Si!,…. grita más,… ¡MAS! –le pide y ella grita más._

_Ya ambos sudados porque han llegado a su pico, a su clímax de su pasión., Aang le besa su hombro con una de sus manos mueve su cabello, para besar su cuello, ambos todavía siguen unidos que se ríen_

_-¡y bien!,.. Mi Diosa,… en verdad que gritaste -le dice dándole otro beso en su cuello_

_Katara sonríe y se deja llevar, relajada por las caricias de Aang -¡dirás que gritamos!_

_Aang sonríe –si,.. ¡Que gritamos!,… ¡Amor!_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_-¡Mmmm,….!,… si,… ¡Cariño!-le dice le voltea su rostro para darse un beso en sus labios y sonriente -¿Qué pasa amor?_

_Katara le pone una mano en su mejilla –debemos de volver a la, ¡¿cama?!_

_Aang suspira, la abraza le da otro beso en sus hombro –tienes razón, domas de pensar que nuestra bebe esta ¡sola!, y nosotros aquí,…_

_Katara voltea a verlo y frunce su frente -¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang hace que salga de el, la carga en marcha nupcial y se dirigen hacia su habitación deja a Katara en la cama, ella sigue sorprendida, el se mete, sonríe acerca a Kya hacia su pecho, le besa su mejilla y le da un beso ligero en los labios a Katara y la ve que está sorprendida_

_-¡Cariño!,… las amo tanto,… que todavía tengo,.. ¡Miedo!_

_-¡Aang! –le dice con sus ojos llorosos también le da un beso ligero en sus labio y sonriente extiende sus brazos para que los tres estén cerca, cuando_

_-¡Katara! –Le habla despacito-tú crees que si le quito el peluche, ¿despierte?_

_Katara sonríe ella poco a poco le va quitando su peluche cuando la niña se queja queriendo llorar_

_-Ssshh,.. Mi pedacito de cielo, Mami y Papi están aquí –le dice Katara dándole un beso en su cabecita_

_Aang sonríe le acaricia su mejilla –si mi pequeño,..¡Amor!,.. Mami y Papi aquí están—le dice a su niña y se tranquiliza y dan bienvenida al sueño._

_Amanece._

_Kya despierta se trata de levantar, se queja cuando Aang se voltea dándole la espalda a la niña, ella poco a poco se sienta en la cama, sonríe y con sus manitas golpea la cama se va zafando, poco a poco de las sabanas que sale y se va gateando de ahí, Aang nuevamente se voltea se acerca a Katara la abraza, ella lo siente sonríe cuando_

_-¡AANG!,..¿En donde esta ¡Kya!?-le grita_

_Aang abre sus ojos a lo que escucha que se siente en su cama ve a Katara que hace lo mismo que gritan ellos_

_-¡KYA!-gritan ambos y escuchan a la niña que se está riendo y está en una esquina de la cama bien sentadita, ellos se tranquiliza _

_-¡Kya!,.. ¡Bebe!,.. Ven con ¡Papi!-le habla Aang y ella sonríe que regresa con el gateando cuando llega -¡Si!, bebe, estas con Papi- la carga y le besa sus mejillas ella toda risueña_

_Katara voltea a verlos-¡Kya!, que susto-le habla a la niña y ella toda feliz sonriente, que ella se lleva su manita en su boca y empieza a decir -¡Mo!,_

_-¿Qué les parece estar todo el día en la cama? –les pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!, no me digites que le vamos a comprar la nueva cunita a la niña y que esta esa fiesta del secretario ¡Kamm!_

_Aang suspira y frunce su frente -¡Katara!, que te parece si dejamos que Kya que duerma con nosotros-le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla –bueno si es así,… ¡olvídate de tener otro!,.. ¡Bebe!_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?,.. Porque lo dices_

_-Aang teniendo a Kya aquí con nosotros impide de ¿hacerlo?_

_Aang voltea a Kya y le tapa sus oídos -¡Katara!,… ten más cuidado lo que dices delante de mi ¡hija!_

_Katara se ríe y se levanta –bueno mientras estas tu con tu,..¡Hija!, me voy a dar un baño porque al rato va querer, de ¡comer!-le dice se levanta._

_Aang al verla recuerda que ambos están desnudos en la cama, toma a la niña también se levanta que entra con Katara y la niña al baño_

_-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_Aang sonríe –venimos hacerte compañía, tanto como mi bebe y Yo necesitamos un baño—le dice y sonríe Katara, se bañan todos, cuando terminan., Katara se sienta en su cama dándole pecho a la niña mientras Aang hace el desayuno cuando regresa a la habitación_

_-¡Cariño!, deseas que ponga a cocer una ¿Manzana?, para Kya-le pregunta el_

_-si, por favor, solamente con agua, nada de azúcar, -le dice_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Por qué?_

_-porque si le pones ¡Azúcar!, de por si es inquita con el azúcar se pone peor, pero si lo deseas ponle, porque ahora tú la cuidaras-le dice Katara, cuando termina Kya de comer, se va a la habitación de la niña a cambiarla y ellas se dirigen hacia la cocina_

_-¡que rico hule!, haber Kya, vamos a ver que hizo ¡Papi! –le dice a la niña Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_Siéntense mis ¡amores!, el desayuno está listo –le dice Aang cuando tocan a su puerta ambos hacen mueca, Aang se levanta enojado cuando abre su puerta se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Yamel!_

_-¡Aang!, para informarte que voy a salir, voy a ver a mi ¡madre!, mis hijos me acompañaran y regresamos mañana temprano, espero llegar antes que empieza la ¡meditación!-le dice_

_Aang sonríe –no hay problema tomate los días que necesites_

_-¡bien!, como te lo dije, ya mañana estaré –le dice él y sale_

_Aang llega a su cocina y ve a Katara triste –No te preocupes cariño es Yamel informándome que saldrá el con sus hijos que mañana estará aquí en la Isla_

_Katara sonríe –pensé que venían a buscarte_

_Aang le da un beso en sus labios –que te parece antes que suceda otra cosa vamos a comprar la cunita de Kya_

_Katara sonríe y da otro beso –me parece perfecto_

_Ellos se levantan salen, Aang saca a Appa, sube a Katara junto con la niña y se van con él en la cabeza de Appa, porque no está lejos la tienda, llegan, se bajan entran cuando_

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_-¡Avatar!, ¿Qué agradable sorpresa?,..¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¿No me digan que es su bebe?, ¿Qué hermosa es? –Le dice la señora la dueña de la tienda donde Aang compro el mono de peluche con la sonaja y la cunita -¿a qué se debe nuevamente el honor de tenerlos?_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla –venimos a compra otra cuna para nuestra bebe, una que este algo alta, porque ayer casi se caer al piso_

_La señora sonríe –si, ¡Avatar!, usted le compro una cuna tipo moisés, de encaje blanco y adornos rosa, tengo una similar que viene con su Tul esta también es blanca y tiene un respaldo con unos conejitos que también le serviría como ¡corral!, para que ella pueda gatear a gusto -le dice ella Aang y Katara sonríe y aceptan verla, Aang pone a Kya en ella y se ve que está feliz_

_-¿te gusta mi amor? –le pregunta Katara, la niña se ríe_

_Aang sonríe – nos la llevamos –le dice el- ¿tendrá vestiditos para mi bebe, como de ¡fiesta!?_

_La señora le sonríe y le saca de todos los colores,_

_-¡este!, y,.. ¡Este!, me los llevo –le dice Aang que escogió un vestidito en color azul claro como los ojos de Kya y el otro de color rosa, cuando la niña esta inquita que Aang se da cuenta que ella desea ¿algo?, el sonríe -¿te gusta esta muñeca?, verdad mi bebe-le dice a la niña cuando_

_-¡Aang!, esta muñeca es muy grande, ¡mírala!, es mucho más grande que ¡Kya! –le dice Katara_

_-¡cariño!,… mírala ella la quiere –le dice que también el le hace puchero._

_Katara suspira –bien, bien –le dice y sonríe._

_Compran la cunita, los vestiditos, y la muñeca, ponen la cuna en el lomo de Appa se suben y al llegar a la Isla, los acólitos le ayudan a bajar, la cuna._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_-¿en donde la dejamos? –le pregunta Shani_

_-dejarla en el piso, ahorita me la llevo a la habitación de Kya –le dice Aang sonriente., cuando la dejan en el piso, Aang la mete, llegan a la habitación de la niña deja la cunita y Aang voltea a ver la otra_

_-¡Katata!, ¿Qué vamos hacer con la otra?_

_Katara sonríe y trae a Kya en sus brazos, deja a la niña en su nueva cunita –Aang que te parece la pongo en la esquina y le acomodo los monos de peluche que están allá arriba, ella ya los vio y como están muy altos no se los he podido ¿bajar?_

_Aang sonríe con su aire control baja los peluche, Katara lo acomoda –si tienes razón se ve hermosa la cunita con sus monos de peluche –le dice y voltea a ver a la niña que está feliz con su nueva cunita y su muñeca_

_Pasa el día llega la tarde se están arreglando para la fiesta_

_-¡Aang!, cuál de los dos vestiditos te gustaría que le ponga a la ¡niña!_

_Aang entra a la habitación y feliz -¡el azul!, como el color de sus ojos-le dice él a Katara ella le pone el vestidito, unos prendedores de moñito como el color de su vestido, en el cabello, cuando -¿pero qué hermosa muñeca tiene Papi?-le dice a la niña y ella se ríe, sale y se dirigen hacia Appa se suben y con un Yip, Yio, van rumbo a la fiesta cuando llegan se sorprende_

_**Ciudad Republica., casa del Secretario Kamm.**_

_-¿Cuánta gente?-le pregunta Katara_

_Aang pasa saliva y con una ligera sonrisa -¡si!,.. No pensé que sería grande la ¡fiesta!-le dice él cuando_

_-¡Azucares!, ¡Pies Ligeros!, que bueno que llegaron_

_Aang y Katara se voltean -¡Toph!—le gritan y saludan_

_-¡saben!, esta todos los del concejo, también tu hermano y Suki—les informa Toph_

_-¡Hermanita!,… ¡Aang!,.. Y la pequeña Kya _

_Katara sonrie -¡Sokka!,… ¡Suki!_

_En eso que se saludan_

_-¡que bueno que pudieron venir!, ¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!, y la ¡Niña! –Les dice el secretario Kamm cuando ve bien a Kya -¿Qué curiosa?,.. Esta su ¡niña!,..¡Avatar!, se parece a usted, pero ella,… ¿no parece de la tribu agua y mucho menos de los maestros-aires?-nuevamente le pregunta el_

_Aang serio que le da un beso Kya en su mejilla y la niña toda feliz –mi niña es el resultado de ¡ambos!-le responde cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¿Qué curiosa esta su niña?,.. ¡Maestra Katara!, ¿ella es una Mestiza muy mona?—le dice la esposa del secretario Kamm_

_Katara le tuerce su boca cuando_

_-¡que fiestas tan muy mona! –le comenta Toph_

_La esposa de secretario tuerce su boca y sale de ahí_

_Sokka carraspea -¡Aang!, pásame a mi sobrina-ella le pide cuando ella grita -¡No!—el se sorprende-¿oyeron lo que dijo?-les pregunta el._

_Aang sonríe –si, ya empieza a hablar y muy pronto dira,..¡Papi!,.. ¿Verdad?,..¡Katara!-le dice el_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Qué?,.._

_Aang sonríe -¡si!,.. ¡Katara!, ella ya pronto dirá,.. ¡Papi!—le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja presumiéndole a Sokka, que la niña le dirá Papi._

_Katara arque su ceja –si tú lo dices_

_Toph se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa?, Toph_

_-¡hay!,… pies ligeros, tendrás problemas con la reina del azúcar_

_Aang pasa saliva y con su mano mueve su toga, voltea a ver a Katara que esta seria cuando_

_-por favor pasen –les dice el secretario Kamm—los señores están acá y las señoras están allá, y para allá están unas niñeras para que dejen a la niña—les informa el_

_-¡Katara!,..No vayas a dejar sola a mi ¡hija!-le dice serio_

_Katara suspira –Si ya lo sé, no tiene que recordármelo cada 5-minutos,..¡Aang! –le dice molesta y se dirige con las señoras, Aang y Sokka se dirigen con los señores._

_Suki, Toph, Katara y la niña se dirigen en donde están el grupo de señoras y al llegar_

_-¡maestra Katara!, deme a su niña, para que este con los demás niños-le dice la esposa del secretario_

_Katara suspira y la señora se da cuenta_

_-no se preocupe por su niña de aquí vemos a nuestros ¡hijos!—nuevamente le dice la señora_

_Katara sonríe le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla y permite que se la lleven y ella en efecto si la mira y la ponen con demás niños de su edad, cuando se le acerca una señora, muy embarazada_

_-¡no te preocupes querida!, descansa-le dice la señora muy embarazada_

_Katara sonríe y se sienta a lado de ellas, les traen té, jugos y galletas cuando_

_-déjeme presentártelas querida-le dice la esposa del secretario Kamm a la mujer muy embarazada- ¡mira!, ella es la esposa del ¡Avatar!, la esposa del secretario ¡Sokka!, de la tribu del agua del sur, y ella es la jefa de policía, ¡Toph!,.. ¡Señoras!, ella es mi amiga ¡Loony!, es la esposa del Doctor ¡Lon!-le dice ella_

_Katara abre sus ojos -¿es usted su esposa?_

_La señora embarazada sonríe de oreja a oreja y acaricia su vientre que está bien hinchado—si querida soy su esposa y este que está aquí es el 4-hijos que vamos a ¡tener!_

_-¿Qué?, ya el cuarto,.. ¡Hijo! –le dice Katara y Suki_

_Ella sonrie –si,.. Espero que ahora si esa,.. ¡Niña!,.. Porque los otros tres son puros, ¡niños—les dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-¿Qué suertes tienes?, de tener puros niños –le dice la esposa del secretario_

_Katara y Suki la mira -¿porque lo dice?-le pregunta Suki_

_Ella suspira –ustedes saben mi ¡historia!,..¿Verdad?—les pregunta_

_Katara y Suki se miran -¡No!,.. ¿Qué historia?_

_-verán Yo,… este,.. ¡Kamm!, bueno,.. Soy su segunda esposa,.. ¿Saben?,.. Porque la primera le dio puras ¡niñas!,.. Y, Yo le di ¡otra!,.. Que tengo miedo que me deje,.. Por otra que si le da un ¡niño!, un ¡varón!-les dice triste._

_-no tiene porque ponerte mal, uno no sabe como concebir un ¡niño!, o ¡niña! –le dice Suki_

_La esposa del Doctor Lon sonríe –si es verdad,.. ¡Dímelo a mí!,.. Que lo hecho de muchas formas y me han salido puros ¡niños!_

_Katara y Suki se miran y sonrojadas, Toph solamente tuerce su boca_

_-y bien,.. ¡Díganos!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!, como lo hace para que ¡Avatar!, este siempre con ¿usted?-le pregunta otra señora que trae un vestido del reino fuego._

_Katara se sorprende -¡Perdón!,..¿Que dice?_

_-si lo que escucho,.. Como él es el Ultimo Maestro ¡Aire!,.. Me imagino que estará ansiosa de darle otro,.. ¡Hijo!-le dice una señora de trae vestido del reino tierra_

_Katara se le suben los colores y sonrojada –bueno, nosotros, ¡Aang!, es muy comprensivo con eso_

_-¿Qué bueno,.. Querido?, ha sido un ¡milagro!, que a tu ¡Marido!,.. No lo hagan obligado de que tuviera,.. ¡Mujeres!,.. Tú ya sabes,… por ser el Último Maestro,..¡Aire!-le dice la esposa del secretario Kamm_

_Katara tuerce su boca cuando_

_-¡si querida!, no lo puedes negar,.. Tuviste,.. ¡Suerte!,.. Tu marido, el ¡Avatar!, es muy buen,.. Parecido-le dice la señora del reino tierra_

_Suki carraspea, porque a Katara la están sintiendo mal cuando_

_-¡por favor!,.. ¡Señoras!, pueden dejar ese tema,… entre la reina Azucarada, y Pies ligeros, es su vida, su intimidad, para que ustedes se anden metiendo con ellos, -ella le da un sorbo a su té—deberían de cuidar bien a sus ¡maridos! –Toph les dice con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Porque lo dice?,.. ¡Jefa Toph! –le pregunta la señora del reino fuego_

_Toph deja su taza de té que sonríe – ¡domas!, ya sabe que el concejal de la nación del fuego dice que es muy coqueto,.. -ella le dice y la señora se enoja, voltea a verlas y les da una ligera sonrisa_

_Mientras ellas están en pláticas de "mujeres", al otro lado donde están los "señores"_

_El secretario Kamm les estaba sirviendo una "bebida", cuando_

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja, y de un trago se toma la bebida -¡guau!, es del ¡bueno!-les dice_

_Aang arque su ceja hace lo mismo que Sokka cuando -¡por los espíritus!,..¿Que es esto?,.. ¡Que arde!_

_Sokka como los demás se carcajean, él le posa su brazo por su espalda-¡vamos!,..¡Aang!, eres mi ¡cuñado!, en una vez en tu vida toma algo ¡bueno!-el dice Sokka con una gran sonrisa, Aang le hace mueca que suspira._

_-¡Sokka!,.. Tú sabes bien que Yo no ¡bebo!_

_-¡Avatar!,.. No pasa nada si usted bebe,..¡Verdad!,.. O su esposa la ¿maestra Katara le prohibidle?-le pregunta el secretario Kamm, Aang voltea a verlo _

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡Claro que no!, ella jamás me ha prohibido, Nada!-les contesta Aang serio y le da otro sorbo de la bebida, hace gesto pero el se aguanta_

_-¡Kamm!,..¿En donde lo conseguiste? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Sokka!, una persona del reino tierra me lo manda,.. ¿Deseas una?-le pregunta Kamm_

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja –en realidad quiero tres cajas_

_-¿Qué?,..Porque tantas,..¡Sokka!—Aang le pregunta_

_Sokka se ríe—para quine será, una para Ti y la otra para ¡Flama!_

_-¿Qué?, no por mí no te molestes –le responde Aang serio, Sokka solamente mueve la cabeza, cuando_

_-¡Señores!,..¿Desean venir?, ¡Linny!, ya apagara la ¡velita!-le dice la esposa del secretario_

_-¡Mujer!,..¡No vez que estamos ocupados!,.. Eso es de, ¡mujeres!-le responde el ya pasado de copas_

_-¡Si!,.. Eso es de ¡mujeres!,…-le dice los demás incluyendo a Sokka, Aang deja el vaso con la bebida cuando_

_-¿adonde vas?-le pregunta Sokka_

_-Yo si deseo estar con mis,..¡Mujeres!-les responde Aang serio cuando lo detienen los demás_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Deje que las señoras se hagan cargo –le dice a él y el suspira y se queda con ellos, cuando lo animan que siga "tomando", el hace gesto y solamente da unos tragos y deja la bebida a un lado._

_Mientras la esposa del secretario lleva a su niña para que apague su velita_

_-¿Qué pasa?, no van a venir los señores –le pregunta la esposa del Doctor Lon_

_Ella le sonríe -¡ellos están muy ocupados!,.. hablando de sus cosas, y desea que sigamos con la fiesta-ella le dice Katara y Suki suspira cuando, Linny apaga su velita cuando se pone necia apuntando hacia Kya porque quiere algo que ella tiene, que Linny solamente grita_

_-¿Qué quieres?,..¡Linny!-le pregunta su mama, ella solamente señala con su mano la cabeza de Kya, cuando Linny le agarra la cabeza a Kya queriéndole quitar su broche, Kya no se deja y también le agarra de los cabellos, cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. ¡Hija!, deja a la niña –le dice Katara ella la suelta pero Linny no suelta a Kya que Katara hace que la suelte _

_-¡lo siento!, ella está acostumbrada a que todo lo que ve, ¡quiere!, y para que no grite se lo doy-le dice la mama de Linny, _

_Katara molesta, -¡Kya!, ella sabe cuándo es ¡no!, es ¡no!_

_-si,.. Y eso que Pies ligeros la consiente demasiado-Toph le dice_

_-si es verdad, si fuera por Aang, ella no le daría el ¡aire! –Suki le dice_

_Katara sonríe y le besa la mejilla a Kya—es verdad, Aang la ama tanto que se moriría si la pasa algo malo-ella le dice, la esposa del secretario se siente con su niña y suspira_

_-¿Qué suerte tiene?,.. Maestra Katara, a un que es una ¡niña!,..¿La ama?-le pregunta la esposa de Kamm a Katara_

_Ella le sonríe y le da otro beso a Kya –si, el no puede vivir sin su niña, como ella no puede vivir sin su Papi,.. ¡Verdad!, mi pedacito de cielo –le dice a la niña cuando ella se pone necia, Katara se sienta y saca su pecho cuando_

_-¿todavía le da pecho?-nuevamente le pregunta la esposa de Kamm_

_Katara se sorprende –Si_

_-¡querida!, dale todo el tiempo que puedas, porque nomas dejas de darles ¡pecho!, inmediatamente quedas embarazada –le dice la esposa del Doctor Lon, refiriéndose a ella._

_Katara se sonroja._

_Ellas están nuevamente en sus platicas, los "señores" ya está pasados de "copas"_

_-¡dime!,… ¡Lon!,.. ¿Cómo la coges para que te de ¡niños!?-le pregunta Kamm_

_Lon se carcajea -¡Kamm!, cuando uno da niños, da ¡niños", dímelo que voy por el cuarto y deseo una ¡niña!, ¿deberías decirme tu?,..¡¿Cómo lo haces?!_

_Aang esta rojo Sokka emocionado por las pláticas de posición_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Usted dejo de ser monje?,..¡Verdad!, dese que tomo a la maestra Katara-le dice Kamm bien borracho_

_Aang se pone rojo, Sokka lo mira con cara de odio_

_-¡ni me lo recuerde!,.. ¡Este!,..Disque monje!,.. Dejo,.. De serlo desde que se fijo en ella –le dice Sokka molesto_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Qué suerte tiene usted?-le pregunta del reino tierra_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡SIP!,.. No ve que como es el ultimo maestro,..¡Aire!, de seguro le llevaran mujeres,.. Para que las coge, para que le de ¡hijos,.. Si,.. Muchos,.. ¡Niños!,.. Verdad!-le dice el reino fuego._

_-¿Qué?,…-Sokka le grita cuando_

_-¡Sokka!-oyen que le gritan.,_

_El como los demás voltean y ven a todas las señoras molestas_

_-¡Suki!,.. Amor,..¿Que pasa?-le pregunta el bien borracho. _

_Suki se tapa su nariz lo toma del brazo –Ya vámonos para la casa -le dice molesta_

_En eso el secretario Kamm carga a su esposa la pone de espaldas le da una nalgada, -¡cariño!, vamos a nuestra habitación ¡Lon!,.. Me dijo como hacerle para hacer un ¡niño!-le dice el bien borracho y sale con ella_

_Los demás señores salen bien borrachos con sus esposas porque ellas van muy furiosas cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Amorcito!_

_Katara molesta –No te me acerques,..¡Aang!,.. ¡Apestas!, y vas a despertar a la niña –le dice cuando ella te quita el silbato para llamar a Appa, llega el, dejan a Toph a Sokka y Suki, que Sokka el se cae de Appa porque va bien borracho y al llegar a _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_Katara se baja de la cabeza de Appa, molesta, Aang se queda en el lomo cuando_

_-¿Qué ya llegamos?—el dice cuando Appa hace un movimiento que hace que él se cae de él, cuando-¡KATARA!,..¡Espérame!—le grita él, que viene bien borracho._

_Katara entra sin hacerle caso, se va directo a la habitación de la niña cuando en la narices de Aang le cierra su puerta, Aang la abre, Katara deja a Kya, ella le va quitando su vestidito cuando siente que Aang la abraza por detrás y le empieza a subir su falda, Katara se molesta se volta y de un jalón saca a Aang del cuarto de la niña y le cierra la puerta, el se deja caer al piso cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Katara!,..¡Amor!,..—le grita_

_Katara termina de quitarle el vestidito, le pone pañal limpio la recuesta en su nueva cunita, sale de la habitación de la niña y ve a Aang tirado en el piso sentado_

_-¡Katara!—le grita nuevamente_

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. ¡Cállate!, vas a despertar a la ¡niña!-le dice Toda molesta, lo agarra se lo lleva a su habitación lo sienta cuando él la trae hacia ella la empieza besa_

_-¡DEJAME!-le dice toda molesta -¡no me toques!_

_-¡cariño!,.. Anda se buena,… vamos hacer el amor –le dice el _

_Katara lo empuja para que re recueste, Aang la trae hacia él cuando-¡NO!,.. TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES—le grita ella Aang se rasca la cabeza se va quitando su ropa y entra a la cama, ella entra a su habitación adjunta se cambia se pone su comisión cuando sale, Aang ya esta dormido, ella entra que suspira y se le viene a la memoria lo que le dijeron las señoras, que le recorren sus lagrimas, pasa el rato ella está dormida siente que Aang se levanta, volta a verlo y se sorprende_

_-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta ella, Aang volta y se lleva su mano a la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,.. Veas Yo,…_

_Katara suspira se levanta –acuéstate deja traerte algo para el ¡dolor!-le dice ella, sale de ahí se dirige hacia su cocina hace un té se lo lleva le entrega el té, Aang se lo toma y con un poco de agua-control le hace curación en su cabeza, para bajarle un poco más rápido el dolor de cabeza, Aang suspira y agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Perdóname!,… ¿yo no quise obligarte?,… lo que pasa,..-suspira- _

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso en su frente –está bien, ¡Aang!, Yo se que,… ¿te has negado en tener mujeres?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué dices?_

_Katara se voltea para no velo –si ¡Aang!, Ya supe que te han pedido que tengas ¡mujeres!, para que te den ¡hijos!,.. Por ser tú el último maestro-Aire. Veras Yo,…_

_Aang hace para que se vean le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¡Katara!,.. Yo te amor, y eso ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_Katara suspira –le esposa del ¡Kamm!_

_Aang hace mueca-es secretario me las pagara,..¡Cariño!, es mentira, porque te ¡Amo!, y a la única mujer que tendré eres tú, solamente tú y nadie mas_

_Katara le sonríe –y ¡Kya!_

_-¡Katara!, Yo también la amo, porque ella es nuestra, es el resultado de nuestro, ¡amor!, y los demás bebes que vendrás es de nuestro amor, nunca lo dudes, siempre serás tu, y solamente tu-le dice el_

_Katara le sonríe se le acerca -¿todavía quieres que hagamos el amor?_

_Aang le sonríe -¡siempre!,..¡Siempre querré hacer el amor contigo!,.. Pero nunca a la fuerza, no me perdonaría volverte a lastimar,..¡Katara!,..¡Nunca!,-se lo dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Katara sonríe se le acerca y lo beso, Aang responde a su beso que sonríe -¡te amo tanto!,..¡Mi Diosa!-le dice él y la vuelve a besar, se abrazan y van cayendo a la cama, Katara en su espalda, Aang arriba de ella, se separan del beso, Aang le besa sus mejillas, va recorriendo por su cuello, recorriendo su hombro, le va bajando el tirante de su comisión, Katara se muerde sus labios y lo abraza más hacia ella, hasta, quedar ambos desnudos, Aang entra en ella_

_-¡Aa nn gg! –suspira_

_-¡Ka t ara!-le dice cerca en su oído, la abraza mas hace el, que se besan, cuando rompe el beso se empieza a mover, lento, poco a poco,-¡Ka t ara!-nuevamente le dice_

_-¡Aa nn gg!-Katara le dice coreando su nombre, Aang empieza a moverse más, que hasta la cama se mueve, llegan hasta que ambos gritan sus nombre, se deja caer en su hombro _

_-deje que descanse un poco y prepárate para la siguiente ronda –le dice Aang con una sonrisa, Katara voltea a verlo y le da un beso en sus labios y al separase_

_-si,.. Mi maestro-le dice cuando de repente Aang cambia de posición le sonríe_

_-¿estas lista?,..¡Amor!-le pregunta el_

_Katara sonríe le besa sus labios -¡si!,.. –le responde, ella se levanta se acomoda se empieza a mover., siente las caricias de Aang por su piel que se muerde su labio _

_-¡Sí!,…¡Ka t ara!,..¡Si!,… ¡Amor!—le grita el_

_Katara le sonríe y se mueve más. Están entre gritos jaleo suspiros, cuando por su ventana se refleja que por poco amanece._

_Mientras ellos están,…_

_Yamel y sus hijos van llegando_

_-¡Papa!, ¿Por qué no tuvimos que regresar pronto?_

_-¡Hijo!, Ya les dije que tenía que estar en la Isla temprano-se queja Chico._

_Chico y las Gemelas se miran cuando están pasando por la casa de Aang cuando escuchan ruido_

_-Si,..¡Katara!,..Si,…_

_-¡Aanngggg,….!_

_Yamel escucha se volta a ver a sus hijos que están sorprendido a lo que están escuchando -¡NIÑOS!, Tápense los oídos—les grita, ellos se miran y se los tapan cuando pasan aprisa por la casa de Aang y Katara ellos se quitan sus manos de sus oídos, las gemelas se miran y sonrojadas_

_-¡Pobre de,..Katara!-dice Yammy_

_Yemmy le sonríe sonrojadamente –si como ¡no!, ¿pobre, de ella?,.. ¡Verdad!_

_Ellas se miran cuando,..-¡NIÑAS!,.. ¿Qué esperan para entrar?—les grita su padre, ellas se miran y le hacen mueca y entran._

_Cuando,…_

_-¿al rato van a decir que viene otro bebe en camino?,… ¡¿si todavía no se sabe?! si la niña es maestra-aire o no-se dice Yamel y se dispone a descansar._

_***que les pareció esta ¿capitulo?, espero que les allá gustado**_

_***espero sus mensajes y mil gracias a todos ustedes.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_***Guest**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jadena,.. (¿Tú crees?)**_

_Aang había despertado cuando se queja, se lleva su mano a su cabeza-¿Qué dolor?—el se dice cuando siente un beso en su hombro sonríe el cuándo voltea se sorprende quien es que grita el-¡Onji!—despierta en ese instante todo sudado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿Qué pasa Cariño?_

_Aang voltea que sonríe -¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!-le dice y la abraza_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!—le pregunta preocupada_

_Aang se separa y se miran que ambos están en la cama el se queja de su dolor de cabeza que suspira-¡Nada!,..¡Cariño!, Lo que pasa que tuve una pesadilla-le dice él y ella se da cuenta que se queja de dolor_

_-¿nuevamente te duele la cabeza?—le pregunta Katara._

_Aang le da una ligera sonrisa, ella la da un ligero beso en sus labios-deja, prepararte la tina para que te des un baño mientras hago el desayuno lo bueno que Kya todavía no ha despertada_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios –déjamelo hacerlo a mí, cariño_

_Katara sonríe –bien, si es así deja ir a ver a la niña –le dice ella, se pone su comisión, su bata cuando_

_-¡Katara!-_

_Katara voltea –si,..¡Aang!_

_-¡Te Amo!,.. Nunca lo dudes_

_Katara le sonríe –Yo también te amo, -le dice ella y sale para ver a la niña, _

_Aang se levanta hacia su baño se sonroja al verse que también está desnudo, y recuerda los hechos, que sonríe, se dirige hacia su baño, llena la tina, con sus fuego control, la calienta se mete él, se relaja, cierra sus ojos, cuando siente unas manos en sus hombros, se sorprende y sonríe-¿mi bebe?_

_Siente un beso en su hombro-Si te digo que sigue, ¡dormida!-cuando-Aang la invita a que entre a la tina con él, ella sonríe se quita su bata, su comisión y entra con él, Aang le abre sus brazos y se sorprende el_

_Katara se siente-¡Ven Aang!, pon tu espalda en mi pecho_

_Aang sonríe—tus mandas y yo obedezco_

_Katara sonríe, Aang hace lo que ella le pidió, cuando ella con su agua-control empieza hacerle curación cuando,.._

_-¡Guau!,.. Si-Fi, en verdad eres la mejor curandera del mundo_

_Katara le sonríe—ya ¿te sientes mejor?_

_Aang asiente y ella siente que él se está relajando cuando, ella trata de Salí-¿adonde vas?-le pregunta el_

_Katara sonríe le da un ligero beso -¡tengo que hacer le desayuno!, cariño—ella le dice cuando se escucha que la niña llora-ella suspira—Kya ya despertó-ella nuevamente le dice se pone su comisión, su bata_

_-¡Cariño!, tráemela, aquí la cuido Yo—le pide el_

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!, descansa, al rato tú la cuidas-ella le dice y sale_

_Aang se deja caer en la tina para seguir relajado cuando nuevamente se lleva su manos a la cabeza-¿Qué me está pasando?, esta es la segunda vez que sueño con, ¡Onji!, primero me dijo que era-hace mueca—mejor no digo, porque nunca será, ¡Nunca! y esta vez que estaba ella en mi ¿cama?, en vez de mi amada,-suspira-¿Qué me está pasando?,.. ¿Será mi pesadilla?,.. Cuando las ¡¿perdí?!—el se dice-¡no!, es solo eso, una horrible pesadilla, pero ellos si vinieron a buscar a mi ¡bebe!—de dice nuevamente-¡tranquilízate!,… ¡Avatar!,.. ¡Tranquilízate!- nuevamente se dice sale de la bañera se envuelve en una toalla, entra a su habitación adjunta, se cambia, se pone sus pantalones, su camisa y su toga, sale de ahí se dirige hacia su cocina, sonríe que aspira el olor a comida que llega con una sonrisa y hay alguien que al verlo sonríe mas que hasta grita_

_-¡Ha!,..¡Haaa!-le gritan_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja-¿Cómo amaneció mi bebe?-le dice a la niña le da un beso en su cabecita cuando ella se queja de dolor y se da cuenta Aang, le acaricia el cabello, y la niña nuevamente se queja que hace puchero queriendo llorar, el se sorprende_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que tiene mi bebe?_

_Katara se sorprende se volta y suspira-¡Aang!,.. Veras,..¿Te acuerdas de ayer de la fiesta?-le dice ella con una sonrisa._

_Aang se sienta y molesto-¿Qué le hicieron a mi bebe?-le pregunta el acerca a la niña le da un beso en su mejilla y le pregunta-¡haber!,.. Mi bebe,..¿Que te hicieron?-le pregunta a Kya y ella empieza a decir_

_-¡haa!,.. ¡aa!,..¡Uu!-le dice la niña_

_Aang se sorprende volta a ver a Katara-¿Qué dijo mi hija?-nuevamente le pregunta molesto._

_Katara se sienta -¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que la niña del secretario ¡Kamm!, le quería quitar su broche que tenía en el cabello_

_-¿Qué?,…-grita—esa ¡niña!, le estiro los cabellos a mí,..¡Bebe!_

_-¡Kya!, dile a tu Papi, como quedo la niña-le dice Katara, Aang volta a verla y la niña nuevamente dice_

_-haa,..¡aa!,..¡gua!-_

_Aang se sorprende-¡haber!,..Katara, ¿explícate?_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!, así como la niña de ¡Kamm!, le estiro los cabellos a Kya, ella no se dejo también se los estiro,.. ¡Contento!-le dice ella y se levanta para empieza a hacer papilla la manzana para Kya cuando-¡ten dale su papilla de manzana para que coma!-ella le dice molesta, Aang suspira, pone a Kya a su pecho cuando_

_-pobre de mi bebe,..¿Te lastimo mucho es niña?,..¡Fea!-le pregunta_

_Kya empieza a babuchera a decir-ha,..aa,..gua-le dice ella Aang la abraza_

_-si pobre de mi bebe-le dice el nuevamente_

_-eso no hubiera pasado, si tu no estuvieras con los,.. ¡Señores tomando!-le dice Katara molesta_

_Aang pasa saliva, sienta a Kya en su sillita y le da su papilla cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!, para acordarte como cada fin de semana del mes nos juntamos todos para comer,..¿Te acuerdas?_

_Aang pasa saliva volta a verla -¡claro!,.. Cariño que me acuerdo,….¿que vas hacer de comer?-le pregunta con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡pienso hacer pasta con verduras! Y una tarta de frutas-ella le dice termina de desayunar-¡Aang! Mientras preparo la comida y hago la tarta tu cuida a la niña-le dice a él y sonríe_

_-¡claro!,.. Amorcito quien más Yo para cuidar a mi ¡bebe!,.. Verdad,..¡Kya!, que Papi te va a cuidar –le dice él y volta a ver a la niña y ella sonríe., saca a la niña de su sillita se van a la habitación de ella, Aang saca un cobertor le pone en el piso, sienta a la niña le saca sus peluche incluyendo su muñeca, se sienta con ella y se pone a jugar, ella está con sus peluches ella le va pasando un para que juego con ella, Aang la observa cuando Kya se da cuenta, que esta su padre, deja sus peluches, la muñeca, se va gateando a donde está el, Aang sonríe ve que la niña le pide sus brazos, sonríe la levanta-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?-le pregunta a ella, le sonríe y el ve que su niña pone su cabecita en su hombro, la abraza y la empieza a arrullar-¿mi bebe tiene sueño?—le dice Aang se levanta con ella, se dirige hacia su habitación, el de Katara y el, se recuesta en su cama con la niña ella ya está dormida, también se duerme él._

_Mientras Katara está haciendo la tarta, hace un poco de sopa para la niña se sorprende ella-¿Qué extraño no se escucha Kya?-ella se pregunta, se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña suspira-¡Aang!—ella dice porque dejo casi todos los peluches en el piso, junto con la muñeca, los recoge los pone en sus lugar, deja el cobertor en el silloncito, se dirige hacia su habitación cuando lo abre, sonríe, porque Padre e hija están dormidos, sale de ahí y regresa a su cocina para terminar lo que dejo cocinándose, cuando termina, saca una canasta, porque va poner la comida adentro, va hacia su habitación para despertarlos_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!... ¡despierta!_

_Aang abre sus ojos sonríe-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Aang!, hay que irnos a la comida-le dice con una sonrisa y voltea que Kya está despertando también cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Porque se siente mojada la cama?_

_Katara se carcajea.-¿Qué Aang?,… ¿No lo adivinas?_

_Aang se sorprende-¡Kya!_

_Katara asiente - ¿no le cambiaste el pañal?,..¡Verdad!_

_Aang abre mas sus ojos se rasca la cabeza -¡no!_

_Katara agarra a Kya—vamos mi amor a cambiarte el pañal mientras tu Papi se cambia porque lo orinaste_

_Ellos salen Aang trae en su mano la canasta y en su otro brazo trae a Kya, llegan al lugar que el construyo para las reuniones cerca del pabellón de meditación, llegan los demás acólitos, como las familias cuando_

_-¡buenas,.. Tardes!—escuchan que les gritan, ellos voltean cuando_

_-¡TOPH!,.. No hay necesidad que ¡grites!-le dice Sokka que también viene llegando con Suki_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza_

_-¿Cómo amaneciste?,..Pies ligeros_

_Aang sonríe –bien_

_-¿Qué no tienes dolor?-le pregunta Sokka _

_Toph se carcajea-¿Qué Concejal Bumerán la Guerrera no te consoló?,.. Como la reina del azúcar a esta bola de ¡aire!-le dice a Sokka._

_Sokka abre sus ojos volta a ver a Aang que esta rojo cuando_

_¿Qué está pasando?-les pregunta Suki y Katara_

_-¡nada!, nada,-ella les dice y se disponen a comer no antes empiezan con una pequeña meditación cuando terminan _

_-¡por fin!,..¡Comida!-les dice Sokka, todos se ríen_

_Todos están comiendo, Katara mira que las gemelas la miran algo extraña como Chico apenado, Yamel molesto cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que no se que trae este ¡Yamel!, que no deja de mirarme algo extraño-ella le dice Aang de reojo lo ve y lo nota tambien_

_-¡Yamel!,..¿Como esta tu,..¡Madre!?—le pregunta Aang_

_Yamel serio y algo molesto-¡bien!, mi madre está bien,.. Y ¿ustedes también verdad?_

_Aang se sorprende como Katara y los demás, que Sokka carraspea_

_-¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunta Sokka serio_

_Yamel lo ignora y sigue comiendo_

_-¡Katara!, le contaste ha esta bola de ¡aire!, lo que le hizo la niña de ¡Kamm!, a la bebe,..¡Azúcar!-le pregunta Toph_

_Katara suspira –Si, Toph ya lo sabe_

_-¿Qué?,..Que le hicieron-se queja Sokka_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?, ustedes estaban con los "señores", bien,.. ¡Borrachos!, que no se dieron cuenta que la niña de ¡Kamm!, es una peleonera y que todo quiere—les dice Suki molesta_

_-¡Aang!, dime que le hicieron a mí, ¡Sobrina!-Sokka le grita_

_Aang volta a verlo-¡Sokka!, por favor después hablamos,..¿Quieres?—le dice serio y el asiste_

_Pasa la tarde ellos comen Aang y Sokka están los demás acólitos, Katara, Suki y Topn está con Shamma y las gemelas recogiendo lo de la comida cuando_

_-¿está bien?,..¡Katara!-le pregunta Yammy_

_Katara se sorprende—si, ¿Por qué?_

_Yemmy le sonríe se le acerca -¡sabes!,..¿Los escuchamos?_

_Katara volta a verla se sorprende que abre sus ojos y sonrojada cuando las gemelas le indican con su cabeza que si, Katara pasa saliva_

_-¿no pensé que salieras?,..¡Viva!—le dice Yammy sonrojada_

_-Si!,.. ¿Pensé que Aang te estaba?,..¡Matando!-le dice Yemmy_

_Las chicas voltean a verla, Katara se pone más roja cuando Toph se carcajea_

_-¡entonces tuvieron!,..¿Reconciliación?-le dice Toph_

_Katara pasa más saliva se agarra del cabello-¡Toph!-le grita_

_-¿lo perdonaste?,.. –le pregunta Suki_

_Katara volta a verlas-¡Suki!,.. Veras,.. ¡Nosotros!,.. Aang no venia tomado,..¿Mucho?,..¡Sabes!,.. _

_Suki se sienta y cruza sus brazos-¡suerte la tuya!,.. Tu hermano llego a la cama y se quedo totalmente ¡dormido!, hasta que despertó en la mañana quejándole con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_Cuando Toph se vuelve a carcajear-¡Pobre de la señora Concejal!_

_Suki volta a verla y la da cara de odio_

_Shamma y las demás acolitas solamente les sonríe y siguen con sus cosas._

_Aang traen en sus brazos a Kya cuando Sokka se la quita_

_-¡haber!,..Pequeña Kya!,..Di,..¡Sokka!-le dice el_

_-¡NO!-la niña le grita y Aang se ríe_

_Sokka le sonríe—bien, bien,..Dime,..¡PAPA!-nuevamente le dice _

_Aang voltea a verlo cuando la niña hace puchero y llora, Aang se la quita—Ya mi amor, Ya, no le hagas ha este, de la cola de caballo, Yo soy tu ¡Papi!-le dice a la niña, ella se controla y sonríe que ella son sus manitas le abraza y el la abraza mas, Aang ve a Sokka que le pone cara_

_-¿Qué?,.. Es la ¡verdad!, ella se debe también acostumbrarse a ¡mi!, cuando tu no estés, Yo tendré que hacerle de ¡Papa!—le dice Sokka cuando alguien carraspea_

_-¿ya sabes si la niña es maestra-aire?_

_Aang suspira -¡Yamel!, ya te lo he dicho es muy pequeña para saber y te lo diré sea lo que sea su elemento, es mi ¡hija!, y pertenece a mi cultura-le responde firme_

_-si, y no se te olvide, ¡Aang!, que también pertenece a la tribu ¡agua!-Sokka le recuerda cuando Yemel se le acerca y Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!-le dice y voltea para que nadie los escuche—quiero decirte que cuando Tú y tu,..¡Mujer!, tengan ¿intimidad?,.. Tenga más cuidado-le dice serio, Aang abre sus ojos se pone rojo, pasa saliva-bien eso es lo que tenía que decir—le dice él y sale cuando_

_-¿Qué te estaba diciendo?,.. Ese ¡amargado!-Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang volta a verlo y le sonríe -¡Nada!,.. Nada, -le dice cuando la niña se pone necia-¿sabes?, deja hablarle a Katara de seguro mi bebe, deseo que le dé,…deja hablarle-le dice el va en busca de Katara cuando-¡Katara!-le habla a ella, Katara voltea y se da cuenta que Kya está necia, se le deja él y cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Mejor no vamos para la casa?-le pregunta Aang_

_Katara voltea a verlo y asiente, se van en eso la niña esta que llora porque tiene hambre, ellos al llegar, Katara se sienta en la silla de su cocina, saca su pecho cuando la niña empieza a comer, ella ve ha Aang que está nervioso-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta._

_Aang voltea y con una sonrisa nerviosa -¡nada!,..¡Cariño!,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_Katara solamente suspira y sonríe al verlo._

_Pasa la tarde Sokka, Suki y Toph se quedan a cenar en la casa de Aang y Katara, mientras el Trae a la niña y las chicas hacen la cena, Aang junto con Toph y Sokka están en el patio_

_-y bien ¡pies ligeros!, vas le vas a reclamar a ¡Kamm!, por lo que le hizo a la ¡bebe!_

_-¡Toph!, de eso no le reclamare sino de ¡otra cosa!-le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué?,.. Porque no le relama que su niña le estiro los cabellos a mi ¡sobrina!-Sokka le dice molesto_

_-¡Sokka!,..-suspira- en realidad la niña de ¡Kamm!, no tiene la culpa y menos mi ¡bebe!, lo que paso—nuevamente suspira, Sokka y Toph se dan cuenta—_

_-¿Qué está pasando?-Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡sabes!-le dice Aang cuando Toph lo interrumpe-¿se trata lo que la esposa de Kamm le digo a ¡Katara!, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, ¡Toph!-le responde Aang_

_-¿Qué le dijo a mi hermana?, la esposa de ¡Kamm!-Sokka les pregunta arqueando su ceja._

_-¡Sokka!, que según y le digo,.., que me van a traer,.. ¡Mujeres!_

_Sokka abre sus ojos-¿Qué?-le grita-¿Cómo que te van a traer,.. ¡Mujeres!_

_Aang voltea a verlo y le pide que se controle y él se tranquiliza_

_-¿y es verdad eso?-Sokka le pregunta molesto_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!,.. Los del orden del loto Blanco jamás me han insinuado tal cosa y aunque me lo pidieron óyeme bien, ¡nunca!, nunca de los jamases, amo a tu hermana, y ella es mi mujer, mi esposa, y la madre de mis ¡hijos!_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Hijos!-Sokka nuevamente le grita, Toph se carcajea_

_-¡Sokka!, mi bebe, no será hija ¡única!, algún día tendrá una hermanita o hermanito-le dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Sokka suspira cuando—está bien,.. ¡Oye!,.. ¡Aang!, ¿dime la verdad?,.. Ya sabes si mi sobrina es ¿maestra aire o no?_

_Aang pasa saliva y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sienta y ve a Kya que está feliz los voltea a ver -¡Si!,-suspira feliz y le da un beso en su mejilla a la niña—tu hermana no es la única maestra agua que hay aquí en la isla_

_-¿Qué?,..¡¿maestra-agua?!-Sokka grita de alegría_

_Toph se ríe—lo sabía, lo sabía, si eso otra ¡Azucarada!_

_Aang sonríe de felicidad-¡muchachos!,.. Por favor deseo que me guarden el secreto_

_Sokka y Toph voltea a verlo -¿Por qué nadie debe de saber que mi sobrina es maestra-agua?-Sokka le pregunta Molesto_

_-¡piensa Concejal!,..¡Piensa!-Toph le dice firma_

_Sokka se sienta a lada de Aang le quita a la niña el la da un beso en su mejilla-¿tienes miedo que te separen de ellas?,..¡Verdad!_

_-Si, ¡si Sokka!, -le quita a la niña—ven con Papi, -le dice a la niña y ella sonríe de alegría-¡Sokka!, la ¡Amo!, cuando tengas un hijo lo sabras, y te lo digo más bien les digo, si me pide que renuncia a ellas, renuncio ser el ¡Avatar!, Sokka, Toph, tomaría a mi hija junto con Katara y Appa, y nos iríamos lejos de aquí—les dice Aang serio_

_Ellos sonríen cuando Kya dice-¡Mo!_

_Ellos se ríen cuando-¿Por qué dice mo?, mi sobrina—le pregunta Sokka cuando llega Momo y se posa en el hombro de él y Kya nuevamente grita_

_-¡MO!-Kya le grita con sus manitas desea agarrarlo que grita mas-¡Mo!,..¡Mo!_

_Ellos voltean a verlo -¡MOMO!-le dice Aang, Kya voltea a verlo le hace puchero que quiere agarrarlo, se lo acerca a ella, lo agarra y todo feliz, sonriente dice-¡Mo!_

_Momo se quiere zafar porque Kya lo esta asfixiando_

_-¡Bebe!,..Deja que se vaya-le dice Aang_

_-¡Mo!-ella le dice Aang le sonrie—Si mi ¡bebe!, es ¡Mo!_

_Cuando,…_

_-¡vengan a cenar!—les gritan_

_-Si, por fin,..¡Comida!-dice Sokka todos sonríen y se dirigen hacia la casa de Aang cuando Kya llora_

_-¡Mo!,..¡Mo!_

_Aang la abraza mas—ahorita viene mi bebe,..-le dice a ella y ella le hace puchero, el también le hace, que ambos se ríen, llegan cuando Kya grita nuevamente-¡Mo!_

_Pasa el rato terminan de cenar, Sokka y Suki se van como Toph también se despiden cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!,.._

_-Si ya lo sé-le grita ella—lleva a la habitación de Kya se sienta para darle pecho, Aang sale y se va a su habitación, Katara termina de darle pecho a la niña, le cambia el pañal, la recuesta y ella se queda dormida, sale se dirige hacia su habitación entra a su cama que sonríe, se le acerca a Aang le besa su mejilla lo abraza_

_-¡Katara!,… ¿estoy cansado?-le dice_

_Katara se sorprende-¿deseas que te de un masaje?_

_Aang suspira se voltea le da un beso en su mejilla-¡No!_

_Katara se sorprende y molesta se voltea, Aang suspira se voltea se muerde su labio nuevamente se voltea abrasa a Katara, ella despierta_

_-¿estoy cansada?, ¡Aang!-le dice seria._

_-¡Katara!,.. Discúlpame, veras lo que pasa—le dice y Katara se voltea y ella arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!-le pregunta molesta._

_Aang se le acerca y la abraza se le acerca su oído- lo que pasa,… ¡que nos escucharon!_

_Katara se le acerca también—si te digo que ya lo sé,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos, ve a Katara que esta roja le pasas sus brazos por su cuello- ¿tienes miedo que nos vuelva a escuchar? –se lo dice, se le acerca más a Aang le beso su oído, ella con una de su pierna le acaricia la pierna de él, le va plantando besos en su rostro-¿Qué me dices?,..¿Sigues teniendo,..Miedo?-nuevamente le dice, le da un beso en su cuello._

_Aang sonríe la abraza mas-¡tendrás que convencerme!_

_Katara le da un beso ligero en sus labios-¿conque convencerte?,..¡Verdad!_

_Aang le regresa el beso y le pone cara de puchero—Si,_

_Katara sonríe, le besa su hombro, para regresar por sus labios, Aang responde ella se separa que le besa sus ojos, su flecha, va subiendo, Katara se separa de Aang hace se ponga de boca abajo, le va plantando besos por su espalda, Aang suspirando, ella va bajando cuando se detiene en donde quedo la cicatriz de aquel suceso, que le corren sus lagrimas al recuerdo, que lo beso suavemente tiernamente, que va bajando mas, mas, cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,… -le habla, susurrando, Katara se da cuenta- ¡te quedaste dormido!,.. Nuevamente,..¡Aang!—le dice a él y se oye que ronca._

_Katara cruza sus brazos cuando.- ¡Aang!-nuevamente le habla y el ronca más_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo: 6-semanas después.-**_

_Los muchachos están en su junta cuando llega Kamm con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una caja a cada uno del concejo les da una botella, un vaso cuando el destapa un botella y a cada uno les va sirviendo._

_Aang huele el líquido que le hace gesto y lo deja a un lado._

_Sokka lo huele que sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_Toph lo huele sonríe y lo deja a un lado_

_Cuando,.._

_¿A qué se debe esto?—le preguntan a Kamm uno del concejo del reino tierra_

_-¡Señores!,..¡Avatar!,.. ¡Jefa!,.. Deseo que celebren conmigo, porque voy a ser ¡padre!-les dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –y creo que ahora si será un ¡varón!,.. Un ¡niño!-les dice el_

_Todos se paran para felicitarlo, que brindan con él, Aang hace que toma Toph deja la bebida cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa, Jefa porque no celebra conmigo?—le pegunta Kamm molesto_

_-¡Kamm!,.. lo que pasa que estoy trabajando y debo de poner el ejemplo, pero muchas felicidades, con todo gusto me llevo la botella y el vaso y ya que este en mi casa fuera de servicio me lo tomo –le dice ella y sale, porque tiene una reunión en la jefatura de policía._

_Ya que Toph se fue y se quedaron los puros "hombre del concejo", siguen celebrando, Aang suspira y le da una sonrisa falceada cuando,.._

_-¡Kamm!,..¿Como sabes que va ser niño?-Sokka le pregunta_

_Kamm sonríe voltea a verlo y algo pasado de copas- porque he seguido el concejo de mi amigo ¡Lon!, como hacerle para hacer un ¡niño!-le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿pues cuéntanos?-le dice uno del la nación de fuego_

_Cuando Aang se para y ellos de dan cuenta-¡Aang!,..¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta Sokka _

_Aang pasa saliva- ¡sabes!, tengo algunos pendientes—le dice cuando-_

_-¡Avatar!, quédese a lo mejor esto le interesa—le dice Kamm., Aang voltea a verlo y la hace mueca, Sokka lo anima como los demás del concejo_

_-¡si!,.. Cuéntanos—le pregunta Sokka animado._

_-bien, señores, bien, primero que nada, aunque ellas no quiera hay que hacerles el amor—les dice Kamm Aang voltea a verlos sorprendido._

_-¿Qué?-le grita el_

_-¡Avatar!, no sea santurrón—le dice Kamm_

_Aang se sienta se cruza de brazos Sokka se carcajea que ya está algo borracho_

_-¡sigue!,..¡Kamm!,..¡Sigue!-le piden_

_Kamm sonríe—bien como les decía, las tomas aunque ellas no quieras, que sea en la posición que ustedes están arriba de ellas, pero ellas son su su pecho, en la cama, me dijo cuando una acabe de penetrarla, debe uno de salir, no quedarse adentro uno, y debe uno de dejar de pasar dos-días en volverlo hacer, otra vez, en la misma posición y así se hace un niño, porque cuando uno hace una ¡niña!, uno le sigue, sigue, y sigue—el les dice Aang se sorprende al lo que él dice que esta sonrojado que siente la mirada de Sokka cuando él lo toma de su Togo_

_-¡dime!,..Disque,..¡Monje!,.. Es así como le hiciste par mí,..¿Sobrina?—le pregunta Sokka ya tomado, Aang se pone más rojo que se suelta de él y no le dice nada,-¡Sabes!, deja dejarte a tu casa—le dice molesto_

_-¡si!,.. Lévame a mi casa,.. Voy con Suki para hacerle el amor, para haber si ahora tenemos un ¡bebe!, porque no hemos podido, hacerlo—le dice el casi gritando y bien borracho que esta., Aang se lo lleva en sus hombros llegan con Appa y al llegar._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Suki se da cuenta que llega Appa y Aang ve que trae a Sokka en sus hombros._

_-¡Aang!,… ¿que paso?-le pregunta asustada._

_Aang suspira-¡Suki!,.. Veras, lo que paso—lo interrumpe el-¡Suki!,.. ¡Amor!—le dice a ella, _

_-¡SOKKA!,.. ¿Vienes Borracho?—le grita_

_-¡SssHhh!,..¡Suki!,.. No grites—le dice, la carga en marcha nupcial, se la lleva a su habitación_

_-adiós,.. ¡Aang!,.. Suki y Yo vamos a estar muy ocupados, pero muy ocupados_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡no te preocupes!,..¡Aang!, por ¡mi!—le grita- Yo sé cómo controlarlo….-le grita ella nuevamente y el sale rumbo hacia su casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa y agacha la cabeza y suspirando_

_-espero que Katara ahora si me perdone—le dice él cuando Appa lo bufa—lo lleva a su establo cuando Cielo lo recibe, Aang sonríe y se dirige hacia su casa cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea y sonríe—si, ¡Shani!_

_Shani le sonríe-¿todo bien en tu casa?_

_Aang se sorprende—Si,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_Shani se sienta e invita a Aang a sentarse- ¡Aang!,.. Veras.-se rasca la cabeza- supe lo que este Yamel te ¿digo?_

_Aang se sorprende y se sonroja pasa saliva_

_-¡Aang!, no le hagas caso todo lo que te diga ¡Yemel!, el no es nadie para meterse en tu ¡vida!-le dice con una sonrisa_

_Aang voltea a verlo—me dices por ¿algo?_

_Shani le sonríe-le voy a confesar un secreto, no eres el único que le ha dicho ¡eso!_

_Aang voltea a verlo y sonríe pasa saliva-¿quieres decir?,…_

_-si, ¡Aang!, ¡eso!,… el te lo digo, como algún día me lo dijo a ¡mi!, y ¡anda!,.. Ve a ¡contentarla!—le dice Shani_

_Aang sonríe sale y se dirige el a su casa cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Ven, rápido!-le grita Katara al verlo, va detrás de ella llegan a la habitación de Kya cuando, abre sus ojos a lo que ve,.. La niña parada, Aang se agacha cuando_

_-¡Kya!,..¡Bebe!,.. Ven con ¡Papi!-le pide a la niña, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando da un paso pierde el equilibro Aang extiende sus brazos para que no se caiga que ella sonríe al sentir los brazos de su Padre cuando Kya le hace gesto y se queja, Katara se da cuenta se acerca a Aang y también le hace gestos le quita a la niña_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor a la otra que ¡tomes!, procura no cargara a mi ¡hija!—le dice molesta él se sorprende cuando se huele su toga y también hace gestos que sale de la habitación de la niña se dirige hacia la suya para darse un baño, sale solamente se pone sus pantalones se dirige hacia la cocina cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ha qué bueno que estas aquí, apenas te iba a hablar para cenar_

_Aang le sonríe y ella lo ignora y el suspira se acerca a la niña y ella le sonríe de alegría, cuando terminan de cenar, Katara toma a la niña y se la lleva a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal y la empieza arrullar_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Puedo yo dormir a mi bebe?_

_Katara no le dice nada le da un beso en su cabeza a Kya y se la pasa a él para que la duerma, la niña sonríe, Katara sale Aang suspira pero a la niña le sonríe_

_-mi bebe, sabes,.. –suspira y le recorren sus lagrimas—te amo, igual que a Mami, solo espero que me perdone-se dice cuando la niña ya está dormida, le da un beso en su mejilla, la deja en su cunita, se dirige hacia su habitación, se sorprende que Katara no está en la cama cuando la ve que sale de su habitación adjunta, se sienta y se quita su bata cuando el pasa saliva al verla se rasca la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,…este,.. ¿Cuándo me perdonaras?_

_Katara lo ignora, se mete en su cama, Aang suspira se quita sus pantalones se mete a la cama, que sonríe se le acerca a Katara_

_-¡Amorcito!,..¿Sabes que Kamm va ser padre nuevamente?_

_-¡a qué bueno!_

_-ya le mande avisar a Zuko para que venga a la fiesta de ¡Kya!_

_-¡a qué bueno!_

_Aang suspira que se da por vencido, que se voltea, Katara sonríe, se voltea se ve cercando a Aang se le acerca a su odio_

_-¡tienes que hacer muchos meritos!_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe-¿conque muchos meritos?—se volta cuando la abraza por detrás se da cuenta que ella ya está dormida, hace mueca-¡ya estas dormida!-le dice-¿esto es una venganza?-nuevamente se dice y sonríe maliciosamente_

_Habían pasado las semanas exactamente falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Kya,.. Aang y Katara siguen distanciados porque ella le dice que él se queda ¡dormido!, y él le dice que se está vengando de el por quedarse dormido, estaba en el patio de la isla, con Suki, Sokka y Toph, Aang traía a Kya, que ella agarradita de las manos de Aang está dando sus pasos, Katara está por llevarles una jarra de jugo cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_-si ¡Shani!_

_-¿sabes están una personas que buscan a Aang?-le pregunta el_

_Katara suspira y sonríe—deja hablarle esta con los muchachos en el patio que está cerca de la casa hazlos pasar en donde está cerca donde se reúnen a meditar y ahorita va el-ella le dice y el asiente, cuando llega Katara con la jarra-¡Aang!, hay unas personas que te buscan-ella le dice Aang suspira le pasa a Kya cuando ella llora, -Ya mi amor, ahorita viene tu Papi—le dice ella_

_Aang le da un beso en su mejilla—si mi amor ahorita vengo y damos un paseo en Appa-le dice él a Kya y ella se tranquiliza, sale el junto con Sokka y Toph al lugar donde le dijo Katara cuando_

_-¡Avatar!-le saludan y le hace una reverencia_

_Aang sonríe— ¿Qué se les ofrece?_

_Son unas personas vestidas del reino tierra algo mayores_

_-vera,..¡Avatar!,.. Somos un pequeño pueblo que está en la frontera de ciudad republica al lado norte, y vera supimos que usted junto con el Concejal Sokka arreglo unos problemas y deseamos su ayuda, aparte que tenemos problemas con otro pueblo de que esta cerca por problemas con la presa que está cerca y la presa esta ¡maldita!, y como usted es el puente con los espíritus deseamos que hable con él, para que nos deje tomar agua. —le dice una persona Mayor_

_Aang le sonríe-bien _

_-¡Aang! Voy contigo-le dice Sokka_

_-cuanta conmigo, ¡también!-le dice Top_

_Aang sonríe-bien si es así, domas espérenme para avisarle a Katara que saldré.-el le dice y cuando llega con ella y la niña., Kya le pide sus brazos el sonríe _

_-¿vienen por ti?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira—si,..-le dice le da un beso en su mejilla a la niña, Sokka se despide de Suki cuando_

_-¡Aang!—le grita Katara ella lo abraza—cuídate-le dice _

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios y sale, ella se lleva a la niña para que ella no se da cuenta que Aang sale en la casa entra con Suki_

_-¿siguen distanciados?_

_Katara suspira—si-le dice cuando -¿Qué pasa Suki?_

_Suki se sienta y le sonríe. —muy pronto vas a ser,..¡Tía!_

_Katara sonríe que grita de felicidad- ¡que alegría!,.. Un ¡bebe!,..¡Suki!_

_Suki le recorren sus lagrimas, -¡si,.. Por fin un ¡bebe!_

_-¡dime!, ¿ya mi hermano lo sabe?_

_-¡No!,.. Pensaba decírselo hoy pero con esto será después _

_**Poblado del Reino Tierra con frontera con Ciudad Republica lado Norte.**_

_Habían pasado unos días Aang, Toph y Sokka seguían en el poblado arreglando los problemas como Aang afrontándose al "espíritu" cuando…_

_-¿estas bien?,..¡Sokka!_

_Sokka se lleva su mano a su boca cuando nuevamente corre y avienta lo que él ha cómodo_

_-¡eso te pasa por ser tan tragón!-le dice Toph_

_Sokka le da cara de odio_

_Aang se ríe-¡tu cállate!—le dice Sokka cuando ve que Aang agacha la cabeza-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang suspira—mañana mi bebe cumple ¡años!_

_-¿Qué?-le gritan ellos_

_Sokka le pone una mano en su hombro-¡Aang!,.. Porque no nos regresamos-le dice él, Aang sonríe_

_-sí, tengo que estar con mi ¡bebe! Y ya aquí acabamos con lo que teníamos que hacer-les dice Aang y se preparan para regresar_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba con Kya dando unos pasito en el jardín donde Aang sembró las azucenas pandas y que hace exactamente un año ella tuvo el "accidente", cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe—si que pasa,..¡Shani!_

_-¡Katara! ¿Te acuerdas que te había comentado que a Cielo la miraba más gorda?_

_Katara se sorprende—si_

_-por favor ven rápido-le dice Shani, viene Shamma y se lleva a Kya, cuando ellos llegan se sorprenden_

_-¿va tener a un ¡bebe!?-le grita Katara -rápido, tráeme agua, una tijeras y algunos trapos –ella le pide, el asiente y junto con otros acólitos le ayudan cuando_

_-¡un bebe!,..¡Bisonte!,.. Y es de ¡Appa!-les grita Katara_

_-¿Qué es?-le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe-¡es una niña!-les grita-¡Cielo!, cuando llegue Appa se pondrá contento, como Aang un bebe de Appa el primer bisonte que nace aquí en la Isla—ella les dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¿Qué alegría?, que felicidad, casi exactamente a un año, nació la bebe de Aang y ahora la bebe de Appa—gritan los acólitos ante bello acontecimiento._

_Llega Shamma con Kya cuando ella se acerca con la niña a Cielo—mira mi pedacito de cielo, el bebe de Appa-ella le dice cuando_

_-¡yi!,..¡Yi!-dice Kya, Katara voltea y sonríe a lo que ella dijo. Sale con la niña está en su balcón de su habitación arrullando a Kya cuando voltea a ver el cielo-¡Aang!,.. ¿Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí?-ella dice, cierra el balcón y se dispone a dormir junto con la niña en su cama. _

_Amanece Katara sonríe y a la vez se entristece, porque Aang no llego, pero sonríe, que se acerca a Kya le besa su cabecita— ¡feliz cumpleaños!,.. Mi pedacito de cielo-ella le dice cuando la niña abre sus ojos y le sonríe, Katara la abraza, mas, -si mi ¡amor!, ya un ¡año! –Le dice a la niña cuando- hay que darnos un baño porque van a venir tu abuelo y tu bisabuela y tus ¡Tíos!,. Mi amor-le dice a la niña entra a la bañera a bañarse cuando—si mi pedacito, tienes que estar muy bonita para tu fiesta—ella le dice cuando Katara suspira—espero que llegue tu Papi—dice cuando_

_-¡Pa,…pi!-dice Kya llevando una de sus manitas a su boca y toda sonriente_

_Katara volta a verla cuando Kya nuevamente dice—Pa,..Pi-le dice la niña volta a verla cuando ella hace puchero queriendo llorar que nuevamente dice— ¡Papi!—Katara la abraza y con lagrimas en sus ojos—mi ¡amor!, Papi no está, pero está aquí,… ¡Mami-ella le dice, la niña voltea a verla cuando-¡Ma,..Mi!-le dice Katara le abraza mas y entre cortada su voz—si mi pedacito, Mami siempre estará para ti,… Siempre._

_Salen se viste, Katara le pone un vestidito sencillo se dirige hacia su cocina para ser el desayuno cuando tocan a su puerta ella abre_

_-¡feliz Cumpleaños!,..¡Bebe!_

_Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja-¡Gracias!, por acordarse-_

_Shamma le sonríe—como no vamos a acordarnos y ese día, fue muy especial –ella le dice- ¿deseas que Lily y Aní te la cuiden?, para al rato venirte a ¿ayudar?-le pregunta _

_Katara le sonríe—si, por favor, al rato, ahorita le doy de comer, y si necesitare de tu ayuda para su pequeña fiestecita.-ella le dice, le da el desayuna a Kya, la deja en su habitación le baja sus peluches, mientras Lily y Aní la cuidan cuando se preparan para su pequeña fiesta cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe-¡Suki!_

_Ella se abraza cuando le entrega un regalo para Kya -¡Suki!,.. No te hubieras molestado-le dice cuando lo abre-¡Suki!,.. ¡Esta,.. Hermoso!_

_Suki sonríe—que bueno que te guste espero que se lo pongas_

_Katara sonríe –cuenta con eso_

_-¿Qué hermoso vestido?-le preguntan las gemelas_

_-si es un vestidito que encontré de amarillo con azul, y lo mande que lo bordara con los símbolos del aire y agua-Suki les dice._

_Ellas siguen con los preparativos cuando,…_

_¿En donde están mis NIÑAS?-se oyen que grita_

_Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja que corre para abrazarlo-¡Padre!,… ¡Padre!—se abrazan Katara se da cuenta que con él viene su abuela que también le da un abrazo como Bato, los invita a entrar cuando Lily y Aní trae a la Niña_

_-si es mi,.. ¡Dulzura!—dice Hakoda la niña sonríe alegre cuando_

_-¡Pa,..Pi!-le dice a le, Hakoda se sonríe le besa su mejilla _

_-¿en donde esta ¡Aang!? Que me imagino que está contento porque ya mi nieta dice ¡papa!_

_Katara suspira que se sienta—el no está,..¡Sabes!,.. Anda con Sokka y Toph a un poblado _

_-me imagino que no tarda en llegar-le dice Kanna_

_Katara voltea a verla y le sonríe y no les dice nada que ellos ya tienen la semana que se fueron, pasa el día, llega Zuko y Familia y Iroh, las niñas se llevan bien Honora contenta jugando con Kya con sus peluches cuando_

_-¡Hija!,..¿Creo que ya es hora de que mi bisnieta apague su velita?_

_Katara suspira le da una ligera sonrisa—tienes razón,.. ¡Gran!-le dice va por Kya que ya esta vestidita con el vestido que Suki le regalo, están en el lugar donde se reúnen todos cerca del área de meditación cuando,.. Se oye un rugido_

_Todos voltean a ver, Katara trae a Kya en sus brazos, cuando feliz se acerca porque Aang, junto con Sokka y Toph llegaron., Aang inmediatamente se baja de Appa, Katara le indica que se detenga el se sorprende a lo que ella le pide cuando él ve, que pone a Kya con sus pies en el piso paradita, el se sorprende se inca alza sus brazos,.._

_-¡venga mi bebe!,.., ¡con Papi!-le dice a Kya, ella feliz sonriente da sus pasos hacia Aang cuando a él le recorren sus lagrimas de felicidad porque ve a su niña caminar cuando Kya llega a sus brazos, el, la abraza de felicidad, todo alegre que grita_

_-¡si mi bebe!,… Ya camina-le dice a Kya cuando_

_-¡PA,…PI!-escucha Aang se para hace que se vean padre e hija cuando nuevamente-¡PA,..PI!-escucha que grita _

_-¡Si!,.. Mi ¡bebe!,.. Dijo,..¡Papi!—grita de felicidad de alegría cuando ve a su amada que le recorren sus lágrimas se acerca y ambos se abrazan, Kya queda en medio que ella se queja que ambos sonríen_

_-¡Katara!-le dice cuando ella le pone un beso en su boca_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo bueno que estas, aquí y justo a tiempo, porque Kya va a pagar su velita-le dice y sonríe, se dirige hacia los demás cuando_

_-¿en dónde está Sokka?-le preguntan_

_Aang se sorprende—de seguro fue nuevamente a vomitar-les dice Toph pero se sorprende_

_-¿está enfermo?-le pregunta Suki asustada_

_-será por tanto, ¡comer!-nuevamente le dice Toph cuando por fin llega el_

_-por fin llegas, Concejal la bebe azúcar va a pagar su velita-le informa Toph_

_-¿Qué bueno?, -le dice él cuando—por fin voy a comer algo rico-se sorprende a lo que dice y siguen_

_-¡A ver!,.. Mi amor, apaga tu velita -le pide Katara a la niña., Kya voltea a ver a su Padre_

_-si mi amor, apaga tu velita –le dice y ella sonríe cuando cuenta hasta tres y la pagan, todos gritan de felicidad _

_Pasa la tarde cuando todos estaban disfrutando de la tarta_

_-¿entonces estuvieron casi una semana en ese pueblo?-les pregunta Hakoda_

_-si, tenían problemas con un poblano vecino y aparte tenían un espíritu que los estaba amenazando que les impedía que les llegara el ¡agua!—le dice Aang_

_-hubiéramos llegado mucho antes, pero el concejal bumerán en todo el camino se venía quejando que se estaba mareando y con ganas de vomitar-Toph les dice cuando voltean a verlo_

_-¿Qué te paso hijo?,..¿Comiste de mas?-le pegunta Hakoda, cuando Toph y Aang se carcajea él les da una cara de odio._

_-en verdad no lo sé ¡Padre!, pero creo que fue el agua-les dice el_

_Aang feliz teniendo a Kya en sus brazos dándole besos y ella diciéndole a cada rato, Papi cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor dile a tu Papi, en donde está el ¿bebe?-le dice Katara, Aang se sorprende que sonríe de alegría _

_-¿Qué bebe?-les grita Sokka_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!-le grita Kya, Aang se sorprende cuando Kya se pone necia queriéndole que la baje., el la baja y con su manita le indica que vaya con el caminando, el sonríe cuando_

_-pero si es el establo de Appa y Cielo-les dice él, _

_-Aang, deberías de entrar—le dice Katara el se sorprende cuando entran, le recorren sus lagrimas carga a Kya y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡un bebe!,..¡Un bebe!,..¡Bisonte!-grita Aang_

_-si,.. ¡Aang!, es un bebe y es de Appa—le dice Katara el voltea a verla se acerca a Cielo pidiéndole permiso cuando-¡¿solamente uno?!-les pregunta_

_-si Aang ella solamente tuvo una-le dice Katara el voltea que se sorprende_

_-¿dijiste una?,..¡Katara!_

_-si, Aang una, es una ¡niña!_

_-¡APPA!,.. Eres un copión –le grita él cuando se le acerca Appa y le bufa y todos ríen de felicidad._

_Pasa la Tarde llega la noche todos se estaban despidiendo cuando_

_-¡Aang!, para informarte que dentro de dos-meses es la reunión anual y ahora será en Ba Sing Se-le informa Zuko_

_Aang le sonríe el todavía trae a Kya como Zuko a Honora_

_-bien no nos despedimos nos vemos dentro de dos- meses-le informa Zuko se despiden cuando,.._

_-¡Adios!,..¡Bebe!—le grita Honora_

_Kya con su manita le dice Adiós, llega Hakoda la abraza y le besa _

_-también nos vemos dentro de dos-meses-les dice Hakoda_

_-si nos vemos nuevamente,..¡Kya!,.. Dile adiós tu abuelito—le dice Aang y ella les dice adiós con su manita_

_Se despiden todos Aang recuesta a Kya en su cunita mientras Katara le quita el vestidito y le cambia el pañal cuando Aang abraza a Katara, ella también lo abraza_

_-¡Katara!,..Yo,…-le dice ella le pone un dedo en su boca_

_-SsHh,..¡Aang!,.. Ya es tarde es mejor irnos a dormir_

_Aang sonríe—tienes razón, vamos a dormir-le dicen se acuestan el la abraza, ella le tome sus manos—las extrañe,..¡Katara!, a ti y a nuestra bebe_

_Katara se voltea le agarra su rostro y le da un ligero beso en sus labios y con una sonrisa—nostras también te extrañamos—le dice y nuevamente le da otro besos en sus labios., Aang sonríe y se abrazan cuando- ¿entonces mi hermano tenia nauseas, vomito y mareo?-le pegunta ella, Aang se sorprende _

_-si Katara,..¿Porque me lo preguntas? _

_Katara le sonríe—sabes que Kya va tener un primito_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué dices?,.. Un primito y de quien—le pregunta a ella, Katara le sonríe que se le acerca a su oído _

_-¡no lo adivinas!-le dice ella, Aang abre sus ojos, sonríe pero hace mueca_

_-¡SOKKA!_

_Katara asiente—si ¡el! Y Suki_

_-¡Katara!_

_-Mmm,..Si,..¡Aang!_

_Aang se le acerca—que te parece si nuevamente lo intentamos_

_Katara se le acerca y le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-eso es un,..¡Si!-le dice el_

_Katara solamente le sonríe y lo besa._

_**Ciudad Republica, Casa de Sokka**_

_Sokka y Suki estaban entrando en su habitación cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!_

_Sokka sonrie se le acerca a Suki y le sonríe-¡Sí!,..¡Suki!_

_Suki suspira se le acerca a su oído cuando,..¡Vas a ser!,… ¡PAPA!-le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka abre sus ojos que se desmaya él.-¡SOKKA!-grita Suki cuando tocan a su puerta, ella abre cuando_

_-¡Hija!,..¿Que paso?-le pregunta Hakoda_

_Suki suspira, Gran-Gran se ríe cuando Sokka reacciona_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Que?,..¿Paso?-les pregunta cuando voltea a verlos y nuevamente se desmaya_

_-¡Suki!,..¡Hija!,.. Que le dijiste a mi hijo—le dice Hakoda_

_Suki molesta—solamente le dije que va ser,..¡Padre!-le dice a Hakoda y el también de desmaya, Gran-Gran se carcajea_

_-¡Hija!,.. Así Paso cuando Kya les dijo que estaba ¡embarazada! De Sokka-le dice ella, Suki suspira y espera que ambos reaccionen._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang y Katara estaba entre beso y beso cuando escuchan que gritan,…._

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡PAPI!_

_Ellos se separan que sonríen_

_-¿te habla tu hija?_

_Aang sonríe y arque su ceja—también es tu,..¡Hija!_

_Katara sonríe y le un beso en sus labios—claro que lo ¡es!, pero ahora te toca a ti cuidarla_

_Aang sonríe sale de la cama va a la habitación de Kya cuando ella esta que grita_

_-¡Papi!, ¡papi!, ¡Papi!_

_Aang suspira—que pasa mi pequeño, ¡amor!—le dice la carga y ella sonríe cuando nuevamente le dice—PAPI-el sonríe ven vamos a la cama con Mami_

_Cuando llegan_

_-¡te la trajiste!-le dice Katara, Aang sonríe se recuestan junto con Katara cuando nuevamente Kya grita_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,…. —Aang suspira.-¡KATARA!-le habla._

_Katara se levanta –Ya Kya, es hora de dormir, mañana tu papi te va a dar un paseo en ¡Appa!-le dice a la niña ella grita de risa y se queda dormida, Aang se sorprende_

_-entonces Yi, Yi, es que le habla a ¡Appa!-le dice Aang_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios—si,… y no se te olvide del paseo porque no dejara de gritar—ella le dice, Aang sonríe y le da un beso a Kya en su cabecita que sonríe el y las abraza para dar bienvenida al sueño._

_***Bueno aquí va otro capítulo espero que les allá sido de su agrado**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***me gustaría sabes si los "lemon", están bien o están algo,… "feos", me gustaría su opinión**_

_***nota, si abra bebe, pero será en unos capítulos adelante, deseo que Kya, nuestra bebe, este un poco grandecita antes de (hacer al bebe)**_

_***Y mil, Mil gracias a todos Ustedes, GRACIAS.**_


End file.
